Jiraiya, Legend Ninja Wise and Brave
by Lsamudraputra
Summary: Chapter 6 UPDATE : Prepare to World War II - Jiraiya mulai bertindak atas insiden Orochimaru. Tsunade melepas kepergian Dan Kato dengan kalung hokage pertama. Dua sahabat mengikrarkan ikatan mereka dalam kepalan tinju./Perang akan berlangsung, tapi Orochimaru menghilang? Jiraiya menuntus balas pada Samurai. Warning inside. Rate M for plot. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Semua character dalam fiction ini milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hamba hanya mengubah Alur cerita sesuai yang hamba inginkan.**

**Warning : Fiction ini berpusat kepada Jiraiya sebagai tokoh utama, bukanlah Naruto, meskipun Naruto tetap akan muncul di scene yang sudah menjadi porsinya dalam sejarah hidup jiraiya. Saya berusaha membuat character tetap pada posisi IC ( in character ). Ini adalah karya pertama saya, Segala bentuk typo(s), sfx amburadul, alur kilat, humor gaje, salah eja atau apapun Maklumi saja. Dan, anda sudah hamba peringatkan.**

**Lsamudraputra proudly present :**

**JIRAIYA**

**LEGEND NINJA WISE AND BRAVE**

**HIRUZEN TEAM**

**(CHAPTER 1)**

**Teamwork, Coordination...**

Syuut ... Tap !.

Entah itu kunai keberapa, Hiruzen hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran dua murid yg berjalan didepannya. Hiruzen menoleh kesamping dan melihat tembok naas yg menjadi sasaran kunai jiraiya , meski niat hati jiraiya menancapkan kunai itu di batok kepala orochimaru, yg sedari tadi sukses mengelak dari serangan membabi buta dan mulut brutal si jabrik putih.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan ke mansion hokage, komplek tempat tinggal pemimpin desa beserta keluarganya. Tujuannya untuk menjemput salah satu murid dari tim tersebut, cucu dari dewa shinobi Hashirama Senju yang juga merupakan _The Founding Father _Konoha , Tsunade Senju.

Disambut oleh Senyum hangat Mito Uzumaki, Hiruzen _ojigi _diikuti Oleh orochimaru. Hanya Orochimaru.

Dughh !.

"Aww... sensei... kenapa kau memukulku kepalaku ?". Jiraiya meringis menahan denyutan yang tiba tiba menghantam kepalanya. Sambil mendelik tapi tetap berusaha tersenyum Hiruzen berkata dengan Nada yang sangat kalem, "sopanlah sedikit dihadapan orang yang lebih tua, jiraiya."

Orochimaru yang melihat itu sedikit menahan nafas.

'_Ekspresi mukamu sungguh menakutkan,Guru'._

"Huhh" Jiraiya mendengus sambil mengorek lubang hidungya sebelah kanan dengan jari kelingking.

Dan dengan jari yang sama menunjuk ke arah Istri Shodaime,

"Kenapa aku harus hormat pada nenek tua ini ? Kulitnya yang keriput, matanya yang sayu dan tubuhnya yang membungkuk benar benar tidak membuatku berselera, bagaimana pendapatmu sensei ?"

Dugh !

"Jaga mulut lancangmu Jiraiya !" Kedutan di pelipis Hiruzen berdenyut seirama dengan benjolan di kepala Jiraiya. Tapi si pemilik nama tak menghiraukan ocehan gurunya, matanya terpaku lurus pada seorang gadis yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Mito Uzumaki. Gadis tersebut tampak malu malu seraya mengintip dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Tipikal gadis feminim dan pemalu. Setidaknya, begitu yang bisa ditangkap oleh ketiga gender laki laki tersebut atas _first look_ Tsunade.

"Hai, Aku Jiraiya , si jabrik Tampan Konoha. Kau bisa mengirimiku Surat cinta nanti." Tanpa ragu, Jiraiya menyodorkan tangannya , berusaha menyalami sang cucu_ God of shinobi._

Tsunade makin mengeratkan genggaman jarinya pada jubah sang nenek. Tidak sedikitpun ingin merespon perkenalan dari seorang bocah yang ia anggap memiliki gangguan tingkat kenarsisan akut tersebut.

"Anda mempunyai murid murid yang menarik hiruzen- _san_,mohon bimbingannya dalam mengajar Tsunade" Mito tersenyum hangat kepada Hiruzen lalu melirik kearah samping bawah.

"Nah Tsuna... saatnya untuk berlatih sayang..." perintah Mito dalam penuh Kelembutan.

Tsunade mengangguk, seraya melangkah maju kearah timnya.

" Mari Tsunade- _hime_..." hiruzen mengulurkan tangannya. Tsunade menerima uluran tangan gurunya dan mengangguk mantap.

" Ha'i Sensei !. Senyum Tsunade.

" Kami permisi dulu nyonya Hashirama, " Hiruzen kembali membungkuk hormat diikuti Tsunade Dan Orochimaru. Sementara Jiraiya lebih memilih memasukan Jari kelingkingnya kesalah satu lubang telinganya. Mito Uzumaki membalas rasa hormat murid dari adik iparnya tersebut dengan membungkuk dan senyuman hangat.

seraya memandang punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh, ia bergumam " selamat bersenang senang, daun muda".

.

.

.

Training ground.

Menjelang siang.

Hyiaaat !

Blaaaarmm !

Sebuah kawah tercipta dari tinju maut Tsuna, Hiruzen hanya bergidik ngeri memandang kawah tersebut, beruntung ia masih sempat mengelak dari gadis yg sedang terengah engah dihadapanya tersebut. Sedangkan Orochimaru sweatdrop di tempat persembunyian, tak jauh dari titik gurunya berdiri dan membatin

_" Apanya yg pemalu dan feminim,dia malah terkesan seperti... "_

"Monster." Jiraiya bergumam tidak jelas. Mulutnya komat kamit dan bola matanya jelas jelas hampir melompat keluar.

Hiruzen langsung _shunsin_ ke semak semak sekitar training ground, memberikan waktu untuk anak didiknya berpikir.

Jiraiya, Tsunade , dan Orochimaru segera berkumpul di titik dimana telah mereka sepakati dari awal pertemuan tadi. Mereka segera berjongkok dan bicara setengah berbisik.

"Baiklah,plan A gagal. Pertarungan satu lawan satu jelas sangat merugikan kita. Kita pindah ke plan B" orochimaru segera membuka strateginya dihadapan yang lain. Mereka sedang berpacu dengan tenggat REA (_Real Estimate Time_) yang diberikan oleh guru mereka. _Personal attack_ nyatanya tak memberikan dampak berarti, saatnya _Combination Attack_.

" jadi begini, Tsunade, kau pancing Sensei untuk segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, lalu ... "

Plaak !

Jiraiya memukulkan tangannya yang tidak terkepal ke tanah.

"Hey, tunggu dulu, kenapa dari pagi tadi kau hanya mengajak Tsunade dalam rencanamu, kau anggap aku apa hah bocah cantik !."

" Kau hanya akan menghambat rencanaku landak bodoh, ketololanmu jelas sudah tak disangsikan lagi , dan aku tidak cantik,camkan itu !."

Jiraya segera mencengkram kerah kimono Orochimaru dengan tangan kiri dan melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah orochimaru, namun orochimaru tak kalah cepat untuk membalas mencengkram baju jiraiya dan menahan tinju jiraiya dengan tangan kanannya. Jiraiya dengan sigap menghantamkan dahinya kearah dahi orochimaru.

"Hey kalian, bisakah kita fokus pada rencana saja, aku tidak mau tahu hubungan romantis apa yang sedang kalian jalin, tapi ayolah, sebentar lagi matahari tepat di atas kepala kita, waktu yang diberikan sensei hampir habis, kedua lonceng itu belum kita rebut, tersentuhpun tidak ".

"Ini bukan yang kau pikirkan, Tsuna ! Kami tidak menjalin hubungan apapun !." Jiraiya mencak mencak tidak jelas sambil mengacungkan jarinya horizontal ke arah Tsunade. Dan kapan acara cengkram mencengkram baju bisa selesai,tidak ada yang tahu.

"Baiklah anak anak, diskusi selesai !." Terdengar dari tengah lapangan sensei mereka memanggil untuk kembali menjalani ujian ini. Dengan santainya, Hiruzen memantik rokok yang terselip dibibirnya dengan tangan kanan dan mengayunkan dua lonceng dengan cepat, sehingga menimbulkan dentingan, dengan tangan satunya.

Jiraiya berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi kedua rekannya. Dengan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan melirik dengan ekor matanya, Jiraiya berkata tegas.

"Akan kuselesaikan dengan caraku !."

_**-Hiruzen team-**_

hyiaat !

hyiaat !

Hiruzen terus mengelak dari taijutsu mengagumkan milik Tsunade, dia semakin terpojok kebelakang. Sulit baginya untuk mencari celah melawan hantaman dan tendangan dari Tsuna, salah salah, ia bisa mengorbankan beberapa tulangnya untuk dipatahkan gratis dari gadis hanya mundur kebelakang sembari menangkis setiap serangan Tsunade.

Tsunade melakukan sapuan kaki dengan kaki kanannya ke arah kiri. Hiruzen dengan reflek segera meloncat setinggi mungkin. Tsunade hanya melihat tanpa melakukan serangan berikutnya.

" kena kau sensei ".

Tepat saat diatas , beberapa Shuriken melayang menuju arah Hiruzen, dengan ketangkasan luar biasa, Hiruzen menangkis semua Shuriken, dan dari salah satu puncak pohon, orochimaru melesat dengan masing masing di genggaman tangannya. Hiruzen menangkis setiap serangan Orochimaru seraya meluncur kebawah, belum sempat kakinya menapak ke tanah, ia merasakan perutnya dihantam mesin pelantak. Tangan Tsunade jauh lebih mengerikan daripada itu, bahkan.

Hiruzen Terseret kebelakang. Dengan kestabilan chakra dikakinya, ia menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terjatuh. Sekilas ia menyunggingkan senyum samar samar.

"Bagus, seperti yang ku harapkan, tapi kemana bocah berisik itu ?"

Kini posisi Orochimaru tepat 20 langkah di belakangnya, sedangkan Tsunade lurus sebayang dihadapannya.

Orochimaru melesatkan beberapa Kunai peledak ke arah sang guru,Hiruzen segera berbalik, dengan lincah hiruzen menghindar dengan melompat beberapa langkah kekanan dan kekiri. Orochimaru mengambil 10 shuriken di kantong kecil perlengkapan ninja yg terletak dibelakang pinggangnya, Tsunade berlari terlebih dahulu ke arah sensei-nya, Orochimaru melayangkan 10 shuriken tersebut dengan Dua kali serang,5 di lemparan pertama dan 5 berikutnya di lemparan kedua. Hiruzen menangkis serangan Shuriken awal dengan Kunai yang masih di genggamannya. Di serangan Shuriken gelombang kedua, Hiruzen melompat tinggi ke atas dengan maksud agar Shuriken tersebut mengenai Tsunade yang berlari ke arahnya di belakang. Sialnya, Hiruzen salah perhitungan, Tsunade Sudah jauh tinggi melompat saat ia melontarkan diri keatas tadi, dan sekarang, dengan posisi Tsunade yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, satu satunya yang ia lakukan adalah pertahanan.

Hiruzen menyilangkan Kedua tangannya, menahan dentuman pukulan super dari meluncur kebawah dengan Tsunade yang all out mengeluarkan chakranya untuk memaksimalkan Daya hancur dari pukulannya.

Blaar !

Hiruzen masih terfokus dengan pukulan Tsunade yang bertekanan chakra diatasnya, Tanah di sekitar kedua kaki hiruzen mulai retak dan terbongkar paksa akibat kuatnya hiruzen menahan pukulan Tsunade.

Syyut ...

Dengan posisi merunduk, Orochimaru meluncur bak anak panah ke arah Hiruzen, Hiruzen sudah tak berkutik, melepaskan pertahanannya dari serangan atas, sama saja membiarkan hantaman dengan kekuatan puluhan pon mampir di kepalanya. Tangan Orochimaru tinggal sejangkauan lagi untuk meraih lonceng di pinggang gurunya. Tapi ...

Tap !

Pergelangan tangan Orochimaru ditahan Jiraiya. Datang bak hembusan angin, mereka bertiga sama sekali tak merasakan kedatangan Jiraiya. Memelintir tangan Orochimaru yang ada di genggamannya, Jiraiya segera menyarangkan sebelah kakinya ke perut Orochimaru. Dan tanpa menunggu kaki kanan yang ia pakai tadi untuk Orochimaru menjejakan tanah, ia hantamkan pula ke punggung Hiruzen. Hiruzen terlempar ke depan dan Tsunade , yang masih mempertahankan posisinya di atas Hiruzen Sarutobi, dengan reflek meloncat ke samping. Kini Hiruzen berdiri disamping Orochimaru dengan jarak beberapa rentang tangan. Berhadapan dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang juga berdiri sejajar disampingnya beberapa langkah. Dilihat dari atas, Kini mereka berempat membentuk posisi persegi Empat.

"Kalian berdua istirahatlah, biarkan aku yang mengurus lonceng sialan itu."

.

.

.

Blaarmm !

Nyatanya pertarungan antara Jiraiya dan Hiruzen bukanlah pertarungan remeh temeh. Meski sedikit kesal karena Jiraiya tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari latihan ini, Hiruzen yakin, melalui insting

ninjanya, bahwa mereka bertiga kelak akan menjadi shinobi kelas atas, minimal Jounin Elite kebanggaan Konohagakure. Ya,ia sangat menyayangkan sikap individual yang diperankan bocah jabrik di depannya saat ini.

_(Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger)_

**"Katon : Gyokaku no jutsu" **_(Fire Release : Great Fireball Technique)_

Wuushhh!

Muntahan bola api Jiraiya mengarah lebar dan terarah ke Hiruzen tidak tinggal diam dan segera Membuat Handseal.

_(Tiger-Hare-Boar-Dog)_

**"Doton : Doryuheki" **_(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)_

Dari dalam tanah muncul benteng kokoh berbentuk persegi acak yang terbuat dari tanah padat dengan ketebalan hampir 5 meter. Bola api milik Jiraiya hanya membentur tanah tersebut. Menyadari bahwa Gurunya repot repot mengeluakan jutsu rank B, Jiraiya mengeluarkan Jutsu dengan klasifikasi yang sama.

**"Kagebunshin no jutsu !" **_(Shadow clone technique)_

Poof ! Poof ! Poof !

Sesaat setelah benteng tanah Hiruzen masuk Kembali kedalam permukaan bumi. 3 jiraiya berlari kearah Hiruzen dengan membentuk formasi segitiga. Jiraiya kiri dan kanan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Hiruzen dengan Kunai dan Shuriken di masing masing tangannya. Sementara Jiraiya tengah membentuk handseal. Namun, Hiruzen bertindak lebih Cepat.

_( Ram-Horse-Snake-Dragon-Rat-Ox-Tiger )_

**"Katon : Karyu Endan" **_( Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame_

_Bullet )_

Dari mulut Hiruzen terbentuk bola api yang segara pecah menjadi 3 bagian. Misil api tersebut memburu, menghantam ketiga Jiraiya.

Poof ! Poof ! Poof!.

"Sudah kuduga,berarti yang asli ada di ... ", Hiruzen segera berbalik. Jiraiya berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Bukan Satu Jiraiya. Tapi Dua. " Sejak kapan dia mampu menggunakan kagebunshin dengan sebaik ini, benar benar berbakat ... "

Menyatukan jarinya membentuk segel harimau, Hiruzen segera melakukan serangan lanjutan.

**"Doton : Daryu Taiga"**_ ( Earth Release: Earth Flow River )_

Kedua Jiraiya tersebut terpaku tak bisa melanjutkan larinya. Tanah tempat dia berpijak menjadi lumpur dan perlahan lahan menghisapnya. Hiruzen melemparkan Kunai kesalah satu Jiraiya.

Poof ! Poof !

Jiraiya tersebut Menjadi potongan batang kayu dan satu Jiraiya lagi menghilang dalam asap.

" kawarimi,heh... "

Tiga bayangan melesat kearah Hiruzen. Hiruzen Segera berlari gesit kearah hutan meninggalkan posisi awalnya. Ketiga Muridnya terus mengejar beberapa langkah di belakang. Ia berlari Zigzag memasuki daerah yang padat pepohonan. Murid muridnya segera membentuk satu titik sambil berlari.

"Hey jiraiya, apa yang kau pikirkan baka, kita harus bekerja sama !" Sedikit menoleh pada Jiraiya, Tsunade buru-buru mengembalikan area pandangnya kedepan, tatapannya memburu Hiruzen.

"Bekerja samalah dengan bocah cantik itu ! Akan Kuambilkan lonceng itu untukmu, _hime_ ... "

Orochimaru hanya diam dalam larinya. Ia melirik sekilas pada Jiraiya melalui ekor matanya. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras tentang _Combination attack_ untuk memberikan _Dominant Effect _pada Hiruzen.

**"TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU !" **_( Multiple Shadow Clone Technique )_

Puluhan klon Jiraiya kini bergerak bagai Semut. Melompat dari satu batang pohon ke pohon lain , dan kepercayaan diri yang penuh, puluhan Jiraiya menambah kecepatannya. Tujuannya Hanya Satu. Hiruzen. Sang Guru segera bertindak, menuju ke arah langit dan berbalik serta melempar sebuah shuriken. Hiruzen melakukan handseals selagi Shurikennya melayang di udara. Ketiga murid menghentikan lari dan mendongak keatas, ketika jemari gurunya baru sampai pada segel 'burung',

_'Jutsu itu... '_

" Awas Semuanya ! Menyingkir !"

Jiraiya menganga menatap hujan Shuriken.

_( Ram-Rat-Bird-Boar-Tiger )_

**"Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu !" **_( Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique )_

Ribuan Shuriken membabat habis klon Jiraiya. Menyisakan satu tubuh asli yang terengah-engah kehabisan chakra.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. ". Jiraiya setengah mati mengatur pernapasannya. Lututnyabertemu tanah dan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya agar tak semakin terpuruk bersujud . Menatap lurus kedepan dimana gurunya mendarat mulus disalah satu batang pohon yang cukup besar dan kokoh menahan berat sang guru. Ia sendiri tak memungkiri, membuat puluhan klon, Jutsu barusan menguras semua persediaan stamina dan chakranya.

_" sial ! Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa menghabisinya. Ujian sialan ! . Keparat ! "._

Sang guru turun dihadapan Jiraiya. Melangkah waspada, mulutnya menganga hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi niatnya tertunda, ketika entah darimana Orochimaru menyerangnya dengan taijutsu. Meski Taijutsu Orochimaru tidak sebagus Tsunade, tapi Cukup mendesak Hiruzen beberapa meter kebelakang. Melayangkan kakinya vertikal tepat ke dada Hiruzen, yang pasti membuat sang guru lebih memilih jarak dengan mundur kebelakang.

" SEKARAAANG...!". Orochimaru berteriak lantang. Hal yang jarang dilakukan bocah kalem sepertinya. Kecuali, ketika ia bersemangat seperti saat ini.

Dari arah langit. Tsunade mengangkat kaki kanannya setinggi mungkin vertikal ke kepala. Tsunade bahkan bisa mencium lututnya. Dengan terpaan sinar matahari dibelakang punggungnya, dan pancaran chakra kuat dikaki kanannya, Tsunade menjelma bak siluet pencabut nyawa. Hiruzen benar benar menghadapi monster, dalam artian sesungguhnya.

**"Tsūtenkyaku !"**_ ( painfull sky leg )_

Hyiaaat !

Blaaarmm...!

Bumi bergetar hebat menahan dentuman kaki Tsunade. Getarannya bahkan membuat posisi orochimaru dan Jiraiya limbung. Dengan kedua tangan yang sudah difokuskan chakra, Hiruzen menahan hantaman Tsunade. Hiruzen tak pernah sesenang ini. Dia tidak merasa sedang melatih bocah, tapi melawan shinobi setingkat low jounin level atau high chunin level. Dengan posisi terkunci seperti itu, Orochimaru melancarkan serangan kejutan.

**Kanashibari no jutsu ! **_(Temporary Paralysis Technique)_

Hiruzen makin tak mampu bergerak. Tubuhnya serasa dililit kawat baja tak kasat mata.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu tolol ! Cepat ambil loncengnya bodoh !" Dengan sepuluh jarinya yang tetap mengarah ke hiruzen seperti mengendalikan Kugutsu, Orochimaru berteriak kearah Jiraiya yang melongo melihat _Counter attack _Orochimaru dan Tsunade.

Tersadar dari proses melongo dan takjub dengan betapa kuatnya wanita monster yang menjadi remain setimnya, " jangan Memerintahku bocah Cantik !" Suara Jiraiya tak kalah nyaring membentak Orochimaru. Tangannya Naik Turun Menunjuk Batang hidung Orochimaru.

"Sekarang atau kita tidak punya kesempatan lagi !" sengit Orochimaru.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memerintahku !" Ujar Jiraiya tak terima. Matanya makin melotot dan segera melipat kedua tangannya didada. Sebuah dengusan menandakan bahwa egonya tak menerima pewaran selanjutnya.

Orochimaru merasa fokusnya terpecah dan benang chakranya mengendur.

"CUKUP".

_**-Hiruzen team-**_

Dan disinilah Jiraiya berada, diikat pada sebatang potongan pohon dengan tangan yang terikat kearah belakang. Menolak menatap gurunya yang sedari tadi mengomel. Ia lebih memilih menatap arak arakan awan yang berparade di kanvas biru milik sang pencipta. Omelan yang tertuju padanya, serta pujian untuk Orochimaru, cukup membuatnya muak. Ia tak pernah membenci Orochimaru secara personal, tidak, Rivalitas yang ia tunjukan selama ini bukanlah semata benci, hanya ingin menjadikan patokan kekuatan Orochimaru sebagai acuan kekuatannya. Dan latihan pertama bersama Jounin Instructor kali ini, semakin membuatnya sadar, ia jauh tertinggal dari rekan setimnya, teman sekelasnya semasa akademi, Orochimaru.

"Bagus sekali Orochimaru, strategimu dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan Tsunade dan kecerdikanmu dalam celah lengahku, patut kuacungi jempol, orangtuamu pasti bangga dengan pertumbuhan akademismu yang signifikan" Hiruzen memuji sambil tersenyum pada Orochimaru yang sedang bersila ditanah berdampingan dengan Tsunade.

"Misi tanpa strategi, sama saja bunuh diri. Kerjasama tim merupakan hal penting bagi kesuksesan misi." Lanjutnya.

Orochimaru dan Tsunade seksama mendengar tiap perkataan senseinya. Sedang Jiraiya, mendongak ke atas sambil memejamkan mata.

_"Ah... enaknya menjadi alam, menjadi angin, menjadi awan, menjadi langit... "._ Batinnya sendiri.

"Dan Tsunade- _hime_, kontrol chakramu sungguh sempurna. Kedua kakekmu pasti mengajarimu dengan baik ". Pujian berlanjut untuk Tsunade.

"Tidak sensei" mata Tsunade membulat. Ia menggelebungkan kedua pipinya. Menambah kesan manis dan imut pada tuan putri konoha tersebut. Menutupi kesan "power monster" pada Tsunade.

"Hashirama _jii- chan _tidak mengajariku kontrol chakra, _jiji_ mengajariku main kartu, kadang jiji mengajakku main tebak dadu, sekarang aku dan _jiji_ sedang mencoba permaianan baru, dari iwagakure, baru baru ini, dari beberapa paman ninja yang pulang dari misi mengintai dan menyusup kesana, mereka menemukan permainan baru,emm..namanya..emm..aha! Kasino ! ". Tsunade menceritakannya dengan mata berbinar, seolah menceritakan bahwa ia mendapat boneka baru. Benar benar sangat mencerminkan putri konoha. Sangat.

Hiruzen dan Orochimaru sweatdrop mendengarnya. Abaikan saja jiraiya. Rohnya sedang tidak disana. Jiraiya sedang memikirkan bahwa ini sudah sore, pemandandian air panas pasti sedang ramai-ramainya. Baik dari kunoichi yang baru saja pulang bertugas dari misi, ataupun warga sipil yang memilih kehangatan _onsen_ dibanding mandi di rumah.

_" Kalau saja ada jutsu yang membuat manusia jadi tak terlihat "._

"Tapi Tobi_ jii- chan_ tidak kenal ampun. Dia melatihku dengan sadis. Dia tidak punya belas kasihan ". Tsunade bergidik mengingatnya, seolah mengingat kakeknya Tobirama seperti Pengalaman melihat hantu.

"Kakekmu pasti punya maksud baik , _hime_... " sahut hiruzen.

"Dia bukan Orang. Dia Sadako. Bermuka datar. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa tidak ada satupun shinobi yang masih hidup ataupun sudah mati, melihat sosok seorang Senju Tobirama tersenyum, apalagi tertawa ! ". Bulu remang Tsunade makin berdiri. Ikut mempengaruhi Suasana Horor yang menjadi latar belakang suasana mereka saat ini.

"Baiklah Anak anakku, saatnya pulang kerumah". Hiruzen berdiri. Mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku rompi Jouninnya. Lalu memantiknya.

Bak diguyur air es, Orochimaru dan Tsunade merasakan hatinya begitu dingin mendengar guru mereka memanggil mereka dengan sebutan "anakku". Mengikuti Gurunya, mereka berdiri sambil menepuk pantat dari debu dan tanah yang menempel.

"Lepaskan ikatan Jiraiya, Orochimaru ". Perintah Hiruzen dibarengi hembusan nafas yang berisikan asap rokok sisa perpendaran di paru-parunya.

"Lain kali, ingatlah Jiraiya, kerjasama tim adalah point penting dalam misi ". Hiruzen memberi wejangan sembari Orochimaru melepaskan ikatan Jiraiya.

Tangannya terulur kearah kepala Jiraiya, Jiraiya Mendongak, dan hatinya mencelos, ketika tangan Hiruzen mendarat dikepala Orochimaru yang berdiri disampingnya. Hiruzen mengacak rambut Orochimaru dan tersenyum.

"Kerja bagus kau tunjukkan hari ini, Orochimaru ... ".

Mata Orochimaru menyipit , tersenyum bangga.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dahulu, meninggalkan Jiraiya yang tubuhnya menegang. Perlahan, kecemburuan merangkul hatinya.

_" kau tidak akan pernah diakui Jiraiya, tidak akan pernah ". Jiraiya lain didalam dirinya berujar sinis._

_" kau hanya peganggu bagi mereka "_

_" lemah dan bodoh "_

_" kuatlah "_

_" Serahkan hatimu padaku "_

Dengan rela Jiraiya membiarkan kegelapan memeluk hatinya.

.

.

.

Matahari beranjak ke peraduannya. Jingga terpampang di kaki langit. Semilir angin sore menggugurkan dedaunan ditanah paling subur di genso no kuni. Bisu alam terpaku menjadi Saksi bahwa Konoha telah melahirkan Daun baru. Seorang shinobi bertekad api yang kelak akan di segani Dunia Shinobi.

**To be Continue...**

Akhirnya, Niat hati ingin menulis fanfict sejak tahun 2012 baru terealisasikan sekarang. Akan ada info lanjutan di awal ataupun akhir chapter untuk penjelasan dan pengembangan cerita. Saya akui, Humor saya memang garing dan scene battle saya masih acak-acakan. Tentunya,perbaikan demi perbaikan akan tetap dilakukan.

Planning ke depan, Fict ini terdiri dari 3 kerangka utama, dan masing masing kerangka akan terdiri dari beberapa Judul Chapter Maupun Subjudul Chapter. Sekarang Fict baru memasuki kerangka awal, yaitu "Hiruzen Team" dengan judul "Teamwork, Coordination". Next chapter tetap di kerangka pertama. Kerangka ada diatas tulisan Chapter ke- XX dan judul ada dibawahnya.

Note chapter ;

Saat jaman Jiraiya, Kagebunshin dan tajuu kagebunshin bukanlah jutsu terlarang. Jutsu ini baru dimasukkan kedalam jutsu terlarang, bersama dengan oireke no jutsu saat minato menjabat sebagai hokage ke empat.

Kritik membangun, jelas saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Lsamudra undur diri.

Jaa.


	2. Jiraiya, Legend Ninja 2

Beberapa readers bertanya kepada saya, kenapa saya berani membuat fict dengan main character Jiraiya, bukan Naruto. Dari awal saya sudah memperingatkan bahwa Naruto hanya akan muncul sesuai "Jatah"nya dalam kehidupan Jiraiya sesuai manga. Terbentuknya main character Jiraiya, semata karena beliau adalah character favorit saya.

Dan atas saran seorang reader n review, handseals untuk Jutsu akan saya hilangkan. Tapi saya tidak bisa sepenuhnya menhilangkan SFX atau effek suara, karena bagi saya cukup sulit menerangkan paragraph tanpa SFX.

Saya tidak tahu kenapa ketika dipublish beberapa kosakata hilang dan membuat patagraph saya rancu.

Last, saya baru berhenti bekerja dikota Samarinda dan kembali ke rumah(salah satu kabupaten di Kalimantan Timur), tempat tinggal saya konturnya perbukitan dan desa, sehingga koneksi amat jarang stabil untuk semua provider. Jadi saya tidak bisa updet terlalu cepat karena beberapa faktor dunia nyata.

Dan...

Terima kasih untuk 13 readers login, 4 non login dan bejibun silent readers yang telah membaca karya hamba. Terkhusus untuk Mushi Kara-chan dan Barbara 123 sebagai Senior Panutan saya. (Silhakan login, agar saya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung diakun anda.)

**Disclaimer : Semua character dalam fiction ini milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hamba hanya mengubah Alur cerita sesuai yang hamba inginkan.**

**Lsamudraputra proudly present :**

**JIRAIYA**

**LEGEND NINJA WISE AND BRAVE**

**HIRUZEN TEAM**

**(CHAPTER 2)**

**Hime, The Genius, & Sato no Kyoki**

Sosok itu menyelinap dalam gelap. Meloncat kesalah satu dahan pohon, ia mengamati secara seksama _Danger Zone_ yang akan dimasukinya. Kepulan debu tanpa suara menandakan bahwa ia telah turun dari pohon tempat ia bertengger tadi. Segera melompat ke pagar beton yang membatasi Kediaman pemimpin Klan sarutobi dengan lingkungan luar. Menekan titik chakranya hingga ke titik terendah, sosok yang menyatu dengan kegelapan malam tersebut merangsek kearah ruangan kerja pribadi Sang pemimpin klan Sarutobi. Mengintip kearah jendela geser, dengan sedikit sentuhan jari, perlahan jendela bergeser tanpa suara. Sedikit, cukup untuk membuat suara dari dalam ruangan terdengar jelas. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong ninjanya dengan tangan kanan, benda itu berkilau dalam bayang.

Senyum psikopat mengiringi kilauan tajamnya benda yang ia genggam. Matanya tertuju pada Sang pemimpin Klan sarutobi. Melakukan ancang ancang hendak melempar benda tersebut, dengan senyum kepuasan dibarengi gumaman yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Akhirnya ...he..he.."

Syuut...

Benda itu dengan cepat menancap pada sebuah benda datar yang ada ditangan sebelah kiri. Bukan menancap kuat, benda itu bukan kunai, itu seperti menggores. Pena ? ya,dalam gelapnya malam ujung pena Jiraiya berkilau bak ujung Kunai. Jiraiya dengan seksama menyimak apa yang diterangkan gurunya Hiruzen, kepada Orochimaru yang bersila ditengah ruangan. Hiruzen menunjuk salah satu huruf aksara rumit pada scroll jutsu yang sudah digelar, dan dilekatkan pada dinding yang sudah ada gantungan khusus untuk gulungan.

_" Malam ini adalah tentang fuuin... baiklah... apa yang akan kudapat malam ini..."_

Dengan telaten, Jiraiya terus menyimak setiap pelajaran gurunya. Selang 45 menit mempertahankan posisinya, Jiraiya memutuskan beranjak ketika pelajaran dirasa hampir selesai. Mengembalikan posisi jendela geser ke arah awal, Jiraiya menyempatkan diri sekelebat mengintip keruangan sebelah. Terlihat Biwako, istri gurunya, menunggui Tsunade yang tengah memendarkan Chakra hijau ditangannya yang mengarah kepada seekor ikan yang menggelepar diatas meja, lalu mati. Terdengar dua helaan nafas berat penuh kecewa diruangan tersebut. Jiraiya tersenyum menyaksikannya. Melompat kembali ke balik tembok, Jiraiya segera bergegas kembali kerumahnya.

Menyusup, mengintai, mengumpulkan data, dan mencari celah lengah dari suatu area ataupun kondisi, untuk bisa masuk atapun keluar dari area ataupun suatu kondisi tersebut adalah keahlian Jiraiya. Itu adalah bakat alami. Berawal dari hobinya mengintip pemandian air panas wanita, Jiraiya mengasah kemampuannya dalam hal mengintip. Meski ia sendiri tak mau secara vulgar mengatakan prosesi laknat tersebut, ia mempunyai istilah lain, yakni "penelitian."

"Penelitian" berlanjut pada penyidikan dan penyelidikan lalu pada vonis pengambilan keputusan dari suatu kejadian. Sinkronisasi hobi mesum dengan bakat alami Jiraiya, menghasilkan mata mata super dengan akurasi dan prediksi hampir tepat. kemampuan menyimak alam sekitarnya ibarat papan tulis dengan spidol permanent. Dan yang paling menarik, kecepatan kabur yang luar biasa.

Bukannya Hiruzen tak mau mengajak Jiraiya _Private lesson,_ ia sudah membuat schedule untuk ketiga anak didiknya. Kontrol Ckhara dan stamina untuk Tsunade pada hari Senin dan Rabu Siang, Taijutsu dan kontrol Stamina serta Fokus chakra untuk Jiraiya pada Selasa dan Rabu sore, dan pelajaran Ninja ala akademisi untuk Orochimaru pada Senin dan Selasa malam. Namun apa daya, Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas melihat kekeras kepalaan murid-muridnya. Tsunade lebih tertarik pada dunia medis dan secara tidak langsung menisbatkan Biwako, istrinya sebagai _Shishou_. Begitu pula Jiraiya, sering membolos saat _private lesson_ dan tahu tahu, pulang dari arah hutan terlarang dengan kondisi babak belur, ataupun di kejar kejar oleh para wanita dari _onsen_, resiko dari "penelitian", begitulah alasan Jiraiya.

Lain Tsunade, lain Jiraiya, lain pula Orochimaru, meski tak bisa dikategorikan Ulah, Orochimaru, seperti rekan rekannya, melenceng dari jadwal yang ditetapkan. Hampir setiap malam, Orochimaru datang kerumahnya untuk meminta setetes ilmu. Terkadang, jika Hiruzen merasa kelelahan akibat misi, baik misi solo ataupun bersama _Tobirama team_, ia memberikan scroll jutsu pada Orochimaru yang akan dikembalikan esoknya.

Sang Jenius, begitu Hiruzen memanggil Orochimaru, Seolah olah membuat stigma bahwa Orochimaru adalah murid kesayangannya. Dan Hiruzen sendiri tak menampik hal tersebut, lalu dengan terang terangan mengakui Orochimaru adalah murid kesayangannya. Mengatakan itu kepada semua orang bahwa Ninja seperti Orochimaru hanya muncul sekali dalam beberapa generasi. Tidak terkesan melebihkan, Integritas, progresifitas terhadap pelajaran yang didapat Orochimaru, Pemahaman yang apik dalam teori dan aplikasi nyata di lapangan membuat gelar Genius melekat padanya. Sikap Hormat pada sistem Senioritas dalam dunia Ninja, adab dan santun terhadap warga sipil, membuat Orochimaru cukup di segani dalam usia muda, disamping wajahnya kerap menampilkan kesadisan, kadang stoic, tipe karakter yang susah diterka. Dan semua orang hampir menyangka bahwa Orochimaru adalah generasi Uchiha.

Beberapa bulan mengasuh timnya, perubahan signifikan adalah teamwork. Meski bengal, Jiraiya bukanlah tipe orang yang menolak pengarahan. Hiruzen mengaku puas dengan kinerja timnya. 30 misi tingkat D, 45 misi tingkat C, 2 misi tingkat B, 1 misi gabungan tingkat A. Ranking timnya tersebut sudah cukup membuat Tim Tim Lain menaruh hormat. Tsunade juga makin membaik dalam hal taijutsu, dan yang paling mencolok dari Tsunade adalah medis. Belajar dengan Biwako, ditambah dengan pengetahuan yang ia dapat dari medic-scroll di perpustakaan, Tsunade menjadi penyerang jarak dekat yang handal, maupun ninja medis berkemampuan.

Kurva menaik pun ditunjukkan Orochimaru. Berbekal ilmu pengetahuan akdemisi ataupun Jutsu yang diperoleh hampir setiap malam, baik langsung berguru pada Hiruzen, ataupun dari scroll jutsu yang ia tekuni sendiri, Orochimaru benar benar mampu memenuhi ekspetasi Hiruzen dalam segala hal.

Persaingan Jiraiya dan Orochimaru, untuk menentukan siapa yang paling hebat, bagi Hiruzen adalah cara mereka sendiri untuk menunjukkan saling kepedulian diantara mereka. Dibalik sikap acuh tak acuh terhadap Rivalitas yang ditunjukkan Jiraiya, Hiruzen dan Tsunade tahu, bahwa Orochimaru orang yang paling mengerti luar dalam tentang Jiraiya. Begitu pula Jiraiya, dalam bengal dan berisiknya, Jiraiya paling mengerti tentang Orochimaru tanpa perlu verbal kontak. Itupula yang membuat tim mereka tim terkuat hingga saat ini, di isi oleh tiga orang berbeda perangai tapi mampu memahami satu dengan yang lainnya, meski mereka sendiri tidak mau mengakui secara terang-terangan. Dalam kurun hampir satu tahun, _Hiruzen Team_ menjadi tim dengan kesuksesan misi mencapai 100 persen, dan penyelesaian misi paling banyak dibanding tim tim lainnya.

Tsunade sering mengeluh, sangat sering, tanpa tendeng aling aling mengatakan bahwa ia merasa timnya adalah tim terburuk konoha. Mempunyai guru yang sedikit mesum Dan hobi berbincang bincang dengan gadis muda, seorang rekan yang Sangat mesum, dan rekan yang satunya dingin, bahkan terkesan sadis, Tsunade sering menghela nafas berat sepulang misi ataupun _sparring_, bahwa ia menyesal mempunyai tim kacau balau seperti _Hiruzen team_, meski ia tak sungguh-sunhguh mengatakannya. Karena dalam hatinya, Tsunade bersyukur kepafa _Kami-sama_ telah diberikan Tim sesolid ini.

Masyarakat secara umum telah memberi gelar tersendiri bagi personil tim ini, Tuan putri Konoha, Sang Genius, dan untuk Jiraiya..

_**-Hiruzen team-**_

_Sato no Kyoki_, si pengacau desa. Nama itu melekat pada sesosok shinobi muda, yang sedang dikejar oleh puluhan shinobi senior dibelakangnya. Ketahuan (dengan terang-terangan dan tanpa rasa sungkan), masuk ke perpustakaan Khusus Ninja (lewat jendela), yang mana perpustakaan ini hanya boleh dimasuki oleh Jounin, yang masih satu bangunan dengan kantor Hokage, lalu mengambil scroll berisi pengetahuan yang hanya dikosumsi oleh Jounin atau _Tokubetsu Jōnin_ (Jounin Special), lalu kabur (lewat jendela lagi).

Menabrak beberapa warga sipil di komplek pertokoan Konoha, dan kadang dengan sengaja menarik rok perempuan yang dilintasinya, Jiraiya memacu kecepatan lari dalam cengiran lebarnya. Rute pelarian dengan mengandalkan keramaian penduduk telah ia rancang dan kuasai sedemikian rupa. Sehingga tidak memungkinkan sekelompok Ninja yang mengejarnya menggunakan Shuriken ataupun Kunai. Apalagi Jutsu.

"Memalukan." Tobirama menyaksikan semua ulah Jiraiya dari Hokage Tower. Dengan struktur bangunan paling tinggi di desa, Hokage ke-2, Tobirama Senju, bisa memantau desa dan pergerakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa, seorang Gennin seperti bocah jabrik putih itu, mengelabui sekelompok Jounin dan tak terkejar... para Jounin itu benar-benar memalukan..bukankah dia itu muridmu... Hiruzen ?" Hokage menoleh kesamping dan ekor matanya tertuju pada Sarutobi Hiruzen dibelakangnya.

Dengan posisi satu lutut ditekuk dan menunduk hormat, Hiruzen mengeluarkan statement, "benar Yang Mulia, namanya Jiraiya, dan kabur tanpa hambatan adalah specialisasi-nya."

Hokage berbalik. Tersenyum lembut pada Hiruzen.

"Berdirilah, Muridku,"Hiruzen segera berdiri. "Lebih baik kita keruang rapat sekarang ". Hokage berjalan menuju Hiruzen. Menepuk bahu kiri Hiruzen dengan sebelah tangannya dan berujar, "Aku berharap, banyak padamu dan murid-muridmu, dan semua shinobi di desa ini , seperti Kakakku yang berharap pada ayahmu, Sasuke , dan semua generasi muda di zamannya."

Hokage berjalan melewati Hiruzen, dan pemimpin klan Sarutobi itu mengikuti dari belakang. Ia teringat perbincangannya dengan Tsunade saat ujian perebutan lonceng ketika anak didiknya baru lulus akademi. Tsunade berani bertaruh, Tidak ada satupun, Shinobi yang masih hidup ataupun sudah mati, melihat sosok Tobirama Senju tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Begitulah kata Tsunade dalam Memorinya.

_"Sepertinya... bertaruh bukanlah bakatmu, Tsuna..."_

Hiruzen menatap punggung hokage yang dilapisi baju perang dan memiliki bulu beruang putih dibagian lehernya, Ciri khas seorang Tobirama. Ia mengakui bahwa Gurunya tersebut memilik sifat Keras kepala dan kedisplinan yang tinggi, tidak toleransi dalam hal yang bertele-tele, berwibawa dan berkharisma. Gurunya juga selalu menampilkan ekspresi Tegas dan Keras, Karakter "Tiada ampun dalam kamus hidupku" dan "Jangan Coba-coba denganku" adalah _Trademark_ Tobirama. Otoriter, itulah Tobirama. Jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya, mendiang Hokage pertama, Hashirama senju, Jauh lebih humoris, Demokratis dan terkesan_ Easy Going_. Meski tak ada satupun yang menyangkal, dibalik sikap penuh toleransi Hashirama, ketika beliau serius, Wibawanya saja mampu membuat lidah orang disekililingnya kelu. Tekanannya Chakranya saja sudah mampu membuat kaki Shinobi gemetar menahan takut. Semua kedigdayaan Hokage pertama membuat ia dikenal dengan nama _God of Shinobi_, Dewa Shinobi.

Meski berbeda dengan sang kakak, Tujuan Tobirama tak jauh melenceng dari azas dasar hashirama ketika mendirikan Konoha bersama Madara Uchiha. Semua niat baik terselip dalam aturan aturan yang dibuat hokage ke dua. Meski terkesan keras dan sangat disiplin. Ia juga merespon baik ketika hokage ke dua membuat keputusan bahwa seorang Gennin harus melewati Fase Ujian Chunnin untuk bisa menjadi Shinobi yang di izinkan ikut ke medan perang. Tobirama juga membagi Tingkatan Jounin menjadi lebih Spesifik. _Tokubetsu Jounin _dan _Tensai Jounin_ (Jounin pengajar ataupun medis) juga terjadi karena keputusannya. Penolakan Tobirama untuk membentuk Dewan Desa pun, yang terdiri dari para kepala Klan dan tetua desa, makin mengokohkan karakter Diktator Tobirama.

Peleburan dua Rumah Sakit, Rumah Sakit Sipil dan Rumah Sakit khusus shinobi, menjadi satu rumah sakit, yaitu Rumah Sakit Konoha, menuai banyak pujian dan respon positif, dari warga sipil tentunya, karena kebijakan Tobirama bahwa setiap warga Konoha wajib mendapat perlakuan sama dari _Tensai Jounin_ (Jounin Medis). Tidak Hanya dalam bidang kesehatan, dalam hal supremasi hukum, warga Konoha mendapat perlakuan sama dan adil. Hokage segera membentuk Satuan Kepolisian Konoha untuk meredam aksi kriminalitas dan tindakan huru-hara baik dari warga sipil maupun Shinobi yang berulah dalam desa. Klan Uchiha didaulat Hokage menjadi Satuan Kepolisian Konoha. Dan lambang Kipas Putih setengah Merah kearah Ganggangnya, Lambang Klan Uchiha, menjadi Lambang Resmi Kepolisian Konoha. Uchiha Menjadi perlambang Stabilitas Keamanan Internal Konoha.

Dan keputusan paling menggemparkan adalah pembentukkan ANBU. _ANsatsu Senjutsu Tokushu BUtai_ adalah Organisasi resmi yang langsung bergerak dibawah mandat Hokage. Berisi Jounin dengan kemampuan mumpuni dan Jounin special dan pembunuhan serta semua tindakan " Kotor " demi kepentingan desa adalah tugas pokok ANBU. Mandat Hokage adalah titah yang tak terbantah dan kegagalan adalah Haram Hukumnya. Bahkan desa desa lainpun mengikuti jejak Konoha untuk membentuk Unit Special _Black Ops_, ANBU.

Terlepas dari berbagai kontroversi dari berbagai keputusan gurunya, Hiruzen yakin, bahwa apa yang dilakukan Tobirama adalah semata-mata demi kecintaannya terhadap Konoha. Stabilitas adalah Pilar dari Berdirinya sebuah desa. Ya... stabilitas, dan itu pula inti pembicaraan dalam rapat kali ini.

_**-Hiruzen team-**_

"Mereka sudah menabuh genderang perang, Raikage sendiri sudah mendesak pergerakan mereka, Coup d'etat tidak berhasil." suara Tobirama dalam rapat yang dihadiri oleh semua kepala Klan, Ketua Anbu, Ketua Tensai Jounin medis dan pengajar, dan beberapa Elite Jounin yang di panggil khusus oleh Hokage.

"Dan mereka akan menyerang Konoha, untuk membangun suatu pemerintahan mandiri. "Seorang perwakilan klan Nara menyambung lidah sang Hokage,"jadi syarat berdirinya sebuah pemerintahan merdeka, dibutuhkan sebuah wilayah, dan penduduk serta pemerintah itu sendiri" terusnya.

"Wilayah konoha, serta seluruh sumber daya alam maupun mineralnya, akan menjadi target mereka, Para pemberontak itulah yang akan menjadi pemerintahnya, mereka menamakan diri mereka dengan... " Sang Nara diam sejenak.

"_Kinkaku Butai_ (pasukan tanduk emas)" Hokage kembali mengambil kendali rapat.

"Beranggotakan Ratusan Elite Jounin Kumogakure, sebelum mereka menyerang, kita akan menyerang terlebih dahulu, mereka akan melakukan 2 pergerakan sekaligus " Hokage menatap tajam pada semua peserta rapat. Mereka mendengarkan setiap arahan dari Hokage dengan serius.

"Maaf jika saya menyela Hokage- _sama_ , sebelum anda menerangkan gerakan Kudeta mereka, Hamba ingin tahu, Mengapa Kumo, yang bertetangga langsung dengan Negara Tanah, dengan desa Ninja mereka, Iwa, lebih memilih Konoha sebagai sasaran Pasukan Tanduk Emas ?". Sang kepala klan Hyuuga bertanya penuh keseriusan dan tatapannya tak lekang dari Sang Hokage.

Tobirama memandang langit langit ruangan, berdiri dari kursinya, berbalik dan menuju jendela yang tepat dibelakangnya. Ia bisa melihat pasar yang masih ramai, komplek pertokoan yang masih dipenuhi oleh penduduk, dan seorang bocah jabrik putih yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa wanita yang baru saja keluar dari _Onsen_.

"Apa yang akan mereka dapat dari Negeri Tandus dan berbatu seperti Iwa, Hyuuga-san ? " Hokage bertanya tanpa berbalik. Masih menatap keindahan desa, dengan sang surya yang perlahan kembali ke pelukan bumi.

"Negara Api dengan Desa Ninjanya, Kita, Konoha, adalah desa tersubur dan termakmur di _Genso no Kuni _(_elementers country_), " Tobirama menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Dengan kekayaan hutan kita, dan tanah yang subur, Konoha menjadi sasaran Invasi dari daerah lain ".

Tobirama berbalik. Dalam diam tatapan tajamnya mengintimidasi bahwa setiap perkataan berikutnya tak bisa dibantah.

"Menurut surat yang dikirim Raikage ke-dua, _Kinkaku Butai_ sudah melakukan pergerakan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka memecah konsentrasi penyerangan dengan Dual Tim. Tim pertama dipimpin oleh Ginkaku dengan serangan terbuka secara langsung di desa pusat, Kumo, dan Raikage sendiri mengaku sedikit kewalahan, _Kinkaku Butai_ berisikan ratusan Elite Jounin pembelot, Wajar jika Raikage sedikit kerepotan"

"Dan kita , akan menghadang pergerakan tim kedua, yang dipimpin oleh Kinkaku, yang sedang berkonsentrasi menuju kesini, jadi, Ginkaku dan timnya hanyalah pengalih perhatian, Pusat kekuatan mereka adalah tim Kinkaku dan Invasi Konoha adalah tujuan awal mereka." Hening sejenak, Tobirama melanjutkan Instruksinya.

"_Tobirama Team _!"

"Ha'i ! Hokage- _sama_." Tiga personil Tim Tobirama, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokada, berdiri dengan tegap dari Kursi.

"Torifu Akimichi !"

"Siap Hokage- _sama_ !" Pemimpin Klan Akimichi berdiri. Meski sedikit menimbulkan guncangan pada meja rapat karena perut besarnya membentur sisi meja.

"Danzo Shimura !"

"Siap"

"Kagami Uchiha !"

"ha'i !".

"Kalian berenam akan ikut denganku sebagai tim inti yang akan menghadang tim Kinkaku selagi mereka masih diwilayah Hutan Kumo."

"Siap Hokage-sama." Dengan lantang mereka berenam menyatakan kesiapannya, karena mereka tahu, tidak ada tawar menawar ketika ada sekelompok orang ingin mengacaukan desa mereka.

"Ketua ANBU, berikan kami 30 personil pendukung".

"Jounin akan menjadi Tim pendukung yang bergerak tepat dibelakang kami, sebagian lagi harus tetap didesa mendampingi tugas Kepolisian Konoha"

"Siap Hokage-sama !" Ketua ANBU dengan topeng porselen berbentuk serigala menyatakan kesiapannya juga. Begitu pula para Jounin yang hadir.

"Kepolisian akan menjaga sepenuhnya desa sepeninggalku, perintah tertinggi Desa sekarang berada pada kepala Klan Uchiha selaku Komandan tertinggi Kepolisian Konoha, sampai Hokage kembali ke desanya."

Sang kepala Klan Uchiha berdiri dan menunduk hormat. Namun Dalam hati ia berpikir kenapa hokage menggunakan kalimat "sampai Hokage kembali kedesanya", bukankah seharusnya Tobirama mengutarakan "sampai aku kembali kesini".

"Tiga tim dari skuad ANBU akan membantu pusat desa Kumo, dengan masing masing tim terdiri dari 9 orang dan satu tim nanti akan tepecah menjadi beberapa Grup Kecil sesuai keadaan disana." Hokage masih memberikan instruksi lanjutan.

"Klan Hyuuga, Jaga perbatasan perairan dengan " mata " kalian !".

Kepala Klan Hyuuga berdiri mantap " Siap Hokage-sama ! ".

"Persiapkan diri kalian semua malam ini, karena besok kita akan bergerak cepat, genderang perang telah ditabuhkan, dan kita akan tunjukkan ... " Tangan Tobirama terkepal dan bergetar, menghantamkannya ke meja dan dengan lantang memberi kata terakhir penutup sidang.

"KITA AKAN TUNJUKKAN TEKAD API DARI SHINOBI KONOHA !"

Mereka semua berdiri dengan tekad api membara dan menjawab Hokage dengan teriakan lantang penuh semangat.

Mereka pulang dengan penuh keyakinan, keluarga mereka menanti, karena mereka tahu, mungkin malam ini, Kali terakhir mereka bersama dengan orang terkasih. Kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditakuti Shinobi. Perperangan adalah cara mempertahankan stabilitas desa demi generasi mendatang.

_Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen_ sudah menanti didepan mata, siap memeluk kematian para pahlawan demi desanya.

_**-Hiruzen team-**_

_Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen_ , Perang Dunia Ninja Pertama. Sebuah gerakan Coup d'etat sebagai sumbu dari konflik ini. _Kinkaku Butai _menyebutkan bahwa mereka bergerak dengan kibaran bendera Kumogakure. Menjajikan kebebasan dari kediktatoran lalim Raikage ke-Dua. Menjaring Ratusan Jounin dan Ninja Kriminal kelas atas Kumo serta warga sipil yang mampu mengangkat senjata, _Kinkaku Butai_ menjelma sebagai Pasukan dengan kekuatan besar yang mampu mengguncangkan stabilitas Kumogakure secara khusus, Negara Petir secara umum, lebih global lagi,_ Genso no Kuni (Elementers Country)._

Berbagai pihak meyakini, Sunagakure menjadi pendukung dana dari gerakan tersebut. Meski Kazekage sendiri menyatakan pembelaan bahwa ia tak terlibat apapun, semua spekulasi tetap mengarah pada gerakan belakang layar Suna. Memburuknya hubungan diplomatis pasca pemutusan hubungan bilateral antara Suna dan Konoha , karena Hokage ke-Dua tidak lagi memenuhi kesepakatan bahwa 30 persen hasil kekayaan alam Negeri Api di impor cuma-cuma untuk negara tandus berpasir tersebut, konsekuensi dari kongres Lima Kage dalam pertemuan yang membahas "bagi-bagi bijuu". Rusaknya perjanjian yang sudah dibangun dan dijaga sejak era Hokage Pertama tersebut, disinyalir memicu "politik balas dendam" dari Suna terhadap Konoha.

Dengan memanfaatkan kekisruhan di Kumo, Suna menggaet partner politiknya, _Kinkaku_ _Butai_. Hal ini memicu keregangan antar desa. Negara Air segera membentuk barikade di perbatasan perairan antara Negara Air dengan Petir. Negara Air memiliki teritorial terluas di samudra, dan belasan pulau kecil tanpa penghuni dalam zona itu, telah di isi _Camp_ shinobi Kirigakure. Bahkan beberapa anggota _Kiri no Shinobigatana Sichinin Shu_ berada di lini depan. Iwagakure memberlakukan status siaga satu untuk keamanan negeri mereka. Jam malam diberlakukan hingga situasi kondusif. Perbatasan makin diperketat, menumpukan hampir setengah shinobi yang dimiliki Negara Tanah pada daerah yang berbatasan langsung dengan Negara Petir.

.

.

.

**Perbatasan Hutan Negara Tano dan Negara Petir.**

Hokage Tobirama senju dan tim-nya, bergerak cepat, melalui hutan Negara Tano, dan terus menuju hutan Negara Petir, tak ada hambatan dari musuh ketika mereka bergerak, menguatkan indikasi terburuk dalam benak mereka, seolah pertanda bahwa musuh menunggu untuk bertarung dengan pola terbuka. Bertarung secara sportif ?, lupakan, ini dunia Shinobi, bung.

**Pelabuhan Kumo.**

Kapal terakhir telah melepas ikatan tali penambat pada sisi pelabuhan, bergerak menuju Negara Api. Dengan 200 personil yang terbagi pada 5 kapal, 2 kapal didepan berisikan para penyerang Jarak Jauh. Dan 2 kapal lainnya dilengkapi dengan meriam kapal. Mereka mengenggam erat panah mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada canda tawa di geladak maupun dek. Keheningan merupakan satu-satunya cara menekan ketegangan mereka, karena meski Negara Petir terkenal melahirkan banyak Shinobi, Negara Api lebih Masyhur dengan Kualitas para shinobinya. Dengan kesadaran penuh, mereka tahu, mereka akan menghadapi Konoha, Desa Ninja terkuat di _Genso no Kuni._

**Konoha. Distrik Timur.**

Jiraiya meregangkan tubuhnya, menguap lebar hingga matanya berair. Merebahkan badannya diatas _tatami_, Jiraiya memandang hampa ke langit-langit kamarnya, Kamar bekas Panti Asuhan tempat ia tinggal, dari dulu, hingga sekarang. Banyak warga sipil datang mengadopsi anak-anak panti, pengobat rindu dari mereka yang telah kehilangan anak-anaknya saat masa transisi pembentukan desa Konoha. Menyatukan berbagai klan, tanpa pandang bulu, Senju dan Uchiha merangkul berbagai klan yang masih terpencar dan butuh naungan. Konoha menjadi rumah untuk setiap Klan. Hingga Klan Hyuuga, Klan Perlente selain Uchiha, tidak mampu menolak ajakan Hashirama untuk "satu atap" dengan Klan non-elite, seperti Haruno, Kato, dan banyak _Unite Klan _lainnya.

Jiraiya, bersama puluhan anak lainnya, terlantar setelah kehilangan orang tua yang bertempur karena perperangan antar Klan atau Terbunuh oleh seleksi alam ketika mereka hidup _Nomaden_. Panti Asuhan Konoha, menampung, dan mengasuh mereka. Sama dengan warga ataupun Shinobi yang telah kehilangan anak mereka, anak-anak juga butuh kehangatan kasih sayang dari orang tua. Mereka tak keberatan ketika orang-orang berdatangan mengadopsi mereka. Satu persatu temannya pergi, Jiraiya, yang saat itu masih menanti, semakin tidak mengerti kenapa hanya ia yang tak diadopsi diantara teman-teman seangkatannya.

Jiraiya menjadi satu-satunya anak, dari angkatannya, yang masih tinggal di panti asuhan. Kini panti ini hanya diisi 15 orang anak dengan umur maksimal 4 tahun. Hanya dirinya yang tertua disini. Umurnya hampir 8 tahun, 2 tahun pasca lulus akademi dan bergabung dengan _Hiruzen Team_, Jiraiya hanya menginginkan satu hal, eksistensi-nya diakui.

**Pesisir Pantai Konohagakure**.

"Tim 3, mundur, Tim 1 Mundur"

"Roger, Kapten!"

Tim 3 dan 1 segera mundur kebelakang, tim 4 dan 2 maju ke depan garis pantai. Menggunakan Byakugan, menjelah hamparan laut luas dengan busur hampir 180 derajat. Satu tim terdiri dari 3 orang. Sebanyak 40 Hyuuga bertugas menjaga pesisir pantai. 500 meter kebelakang, 20 anggota kepolisian membantu pengamanan pesisir. Bukti bahwa Hyuuga tak main-main dalam mengemban amanat Hokage.

**Perbatasan Hutan Negara Tano-Petir.**

Hokage dan tim beristirahat sejenak di tepi hutan perbatasan. Mengumpulkan energi untuk bertarung nantinya. Dihadapan mereka, terhampar bukit tandus, tapi setelahnya, mereka akan memasuki hutan Kumo. Dan itu berarti, detik detik penyerangan sudah didepan mata.

**Pesisir Pantai Konoha.**

"Ada yang mendekat!", Seorang Hyuuga menangkap pergerakan kapal. " 5 kapal, semua memakai bendera Kumo!" Lanjutnya.

"Pasukan bersiap!". Komandan posko pesisir pantai memberi instruksi.

"Menggunakan formasi 2 kapal didepan, 2 ditengah, dan 1 dibelakang, kemungkinan total mereka ada sekitar 200 ninja," kapten Tim menganalisa situasi. "Laporkan pada komando belakang!" Seorang Hyuuga bergegas berlari ke komando Uchiha.

Tepat setelah anak buahnya pergi, kapten mendongak ke atas langit. Ribuan panah bak hujan segera menghujani tubuh mereka yang berada di garis depan.

Blaarm !

Blaarm !

Meriam kapal memuntahkan pelurunya. Beberapa Hyuuga yang selamat dari hujan panah dengan jutsu andalan Klan mereka, tak sempat mengambil ancang-ancang until melakukan jutsu lagi ketika muntahan meriam menghantam pesisir.

Kapal kapal semakin mendekat.

"Meriam ! tembak!" Kapten salah satu kapal memberi perintah.

Blarmm

**"Katon : Gyokaku no jutsu" **_(Fire Release : Great Fireball )_

**"Hakkeshou Kaiten" **_(Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin)_

Kepolisian Uchiha dari garis belakang segera membantu. Bola-bola api menyambar semua panah yang Coba menghujani mereka lagi. Dengan Jutsu kebanggan _Souke_ klan Hyuuga, perisai dari pusaran angin menepis datangnya muntahan meriam yang kembali menghantam pesisir.

Dua kapal menepi menjauh dari lokasi pertempuran, rencana pengalih perhatian berhasil. Sebanyak 80 Ninja _Kinkaku Butai_ mendarat dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama menyusup ke jantung Negara Api, Konohagakure.

**Hutan Kumogakure.**

Traang !

Dentingan Kunai maupun Katana yang beradu terdengar disana-sini. Tobirama dan tim disambut meriah dengan pasukan pioneer kinkaku dengan jumlah hampir 3 kali lipat mereka. Jounin membukakan jalan untuk Tobirama dan tim inti untuk segera merangsek maju kedepan, sementara yang lain sibuk bertarung, tim inti hanya mengelak sekenanya.

36 anggota tim inti disambut Jounin Elite _Kinkaku butai_. Berbeda dengan pasukan pioneer, mereka bukan shinobi kacangan. Berdiri paling belakang garis pertahanan, sang jendral, Kinkaku, dengan tubuh kekar besar, memiliki aksesori 2 tanduk dikepalanya, berambut panjang berwarna keemasan, dan kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya, serta tatto sengan huruf kanji "emas", paling mudah dikenali diantara gerombolannya. Raut wajahnya mengeras, memberi komando dari belakang, "Seraaaang!".

Tim inti beserta Tobirama maju tanpa gentar. Dewa kematian mulai tersenyum.

**Konoha. Distrik Barat.**

80 anggota pasukan tanduk emas masuk melalui sisi barat desa, tanpa sadar melewati barrier yang langsung terkoneksi dengan kantor pusat keamanan Konoha. Merespon adanya penyusup, kepolisian Serta Jounin langsung bergerak. Jika hanya 80 orang sipil masuk ke desa, tanpa bantuan ANBU -pun kepolisian mampu meringkus mereka semua, tapi 80 Shinobi dengan tingkat Jounin Elite, maka, bersiaplah untuk penghancuran.

Shinobi Kumo segera berpencar ketika memasuki batas Konoha, menjadi 4 tim dan sebagian terbagi setengahnya lagi ketika sampai di pemukiman. Misi yang mereka emban hanya satu, 'Habisi Semua spesies manusia, baik Shinobi ataupun sipil'.

**Pesisir Pantai Konoha.**

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." seorang hyuuga mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, ia merasa chakra dan staminanya merosot paling tajam kebawah, dihadapannya mayat bergelimpangan, baik dari musuh ataupun rekan-rekannya sendiri.

Ia hampir tak percaya, Hyuuga adalah Klan elite, begitu juga Uchiha, tapi keaadaan mereka sekarang kacau balau. Meski musuh hanya tinggal dua puluhan orang, dengan 5 orang rekan disisinya, yang sama-sama sudah letih karena menghadapi 120 shinobi musuh, ia merasa ragu bahwa keaadaan segera berbalik menguntungkan. Jika sekarang ia dan pasukan yang tersisa mundur dan lari kearah desa, itu jauh lebih berbahaya, mengingat pasukan pesisir kecolongan dengan berhasil masuknya pasukan musuh dari 2 kapal lainnya.

"Huufft..." Hyuuga menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah teman-teman, ayo kita lanjutkan pestanya." semua personil yang tersisa menegakkan badannya. Berdiri menantang kehadapan 25 shinobi pasukan tanduk emas. Seorang Uchiha mengacungkan pedang mendatar kearah musuh. Tiga tomoe sudah terbentuk dimatanya. Ia dan satu rekannya lagi adalah yang tersisa dari komando garis belakang.

"Senang bertempur dengan kalian teman-teman" Uchiha memberikan kata terakhirnya. "Kita tunjukkan pada keparat-keparat itu, jika mencoba melawan Klan elite Konoha, dan, seraaang !"

Pasukan Kinkaku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tekad Ninja Konoha. Mengambil ancang-ancang maju, dan dalam satu teriakan, mereka melesat.

**KONOHA.**

Raungan alarm desa makin menambah kepanikan, sejumlah Gennin dan Chunnin membantu proses evakuasi warga ke rute yang telah ditentukan. Ledakan terdengar disana sini. Malam yang gelap tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi benderang karena lalapan api diberbagai titik.

Di sisi timur Konoha, daerah yang belum sempat dimasuki Shinobi pemberontak Kumo, seorang ninja Konoha sudah bersiap dengan gulungan dipunggungnya, berdiri dijendela kamarnya, ia menatap Konoha, desanya. "Baiklah, ayo dimulai!".

Dengan satu hentakan kaki, ia melompat keluar jendela, menuju area pertempuran.

.

.

Blaarm !

Nasib sial menimpa Dua Jounin Kumo, dengan paru-paru hancur dan tulang belakang remuk menghamtam tembok rumah warga. Pukulan super dari bocah didepan mereka cukup membuat mereka sekarat.

Memutar tubuhnya dengan lincah, sembari menghitung musuh yang harus dihabisinya.

_"Satu, Dua, Tiga, Empat, baiklah Empat lagi" _

Dengan lincah Tsunade menghindari keroyokan Ninja Kumo dengan Taijutsu miliknya. Memegang pergelangan tangan musuhnya, Tsunade memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dengan lengan yang sudah terlipat kearah dalam.

Kraak !

Terdengar bunyi rusuk patah, hantaman siku Tsunade membuat Ninja Kumo itu terhuyung dibelakang. Melompat keudara ketika rekan Ninja tersebut melayangkan kakinya kearah Tsunade, dan salto kebelakang, Tsunade mendaratkan kakinya dikepala salah seorang Ninja yang berlari kearahnya.

Blarrm !

Resmi sudah kepala Ninja tersebut menghantam tanah dan pecah dengan isi otak yang berhamburan.

Terkepung 3 Ninja, salah satunya masih menahan sakit didada akibat putaran sikunya tadi, Tsunade mencoba mencari celah. Seorang Ninja maju dengan pedang yang sudah aliri chakra Raiton. Tsunade mundur ketika pedang tersebut mencoba memisahkan kepalanya dari badan. Meski sudah menghindar, petir dari pedang itu tetap mengalir di udara dan menyambarnya. Tsunade merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan kesemutan. Dari iris matanya, ia bisa melihat dua Ninja Kumo berlari dengan pedang terhunus.

Tap !

**"Genjutsu Shibari".**

Muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapan Tsunade, Orochimaru menghentikan gerakan Shinobi Kumo dengan Genjutsu, Dan dalam hitungan detik, Orochimaru melesat dan memenggal Tiga kepala Shinobi Kumo. Katana-nya merah teraliri darah.

"Tepat waktu, Orochimaru." Tsunade kembali bisa menggerakkan badannya setelah efek mati rasanya menghilang.

"Kita harus kebarat, disana lebih banyak lagi musuh" Orochimaru segera _shunsin_ diikuti Tsunade.

.

.

Jiraiya berlari dan melompat di atap atap rumah warga. Matanya menjelajah liar mengintai dimana titik-titik Ninja Kumo berpencar. Ia melihat Dua orang Shinobi Konoha sedang bertarung melawan Lima anggota pasukan tanduk emas disalah satu lorong perumahan warga. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas siapa seorang Ninja dan seorang Kunoichi yang terengah-engah tersebut.

_"Itu... orang tua Orchimaru..."_

Hyiaat !

Traang !

Ninja Konoha tersebut menahan pedang yang hampir membelah tubuhnya dengan pedangnya sendiri. Rekannya, seorang Kunoichi segera menusukkan katana-nya kearah punggung Ninja Kumo tersebut.

"Arrgh... " sebuah erangan menjadi nafas terakhir Ninja tersebut. Dengan tubuh yang teramat letih, kedua Shinobi itu menjaga jarak dengan melompat mundur kebelakang. Empat Shinobi Kumo melakukan handseals, dan dari tangan mereka listrik yang mengalir diudara, menyambar kearah orangtua Orochimaru.

Wuuurrrttt...

Sebuah gulungan besar terbuka, menyerap semua petir yang berlomba mengarah ke orangtua Orochimaru. Sekali hentakan tangan, scroll segera tergulung rapi. Jiraiya menatap tajam kearah musuh-musuhnya.

"Paman, bibi, segeralah lari kearah rute evakuasi, segera temui Ninja medis, biar kuselesaikan yang disini"

"Tapi..."

"Cepatlah !" Jiraiya menyela.

Kedua orangtua Orochimaru segera berbalik dan menuju rute evakuasi, sambil membopong istrinya, ayah Orochimaru berharap bocah jabrik putih yang ia ketahui sebagai rekan tim anaknya, yang baru saja menyelamatkannya akan tbaik baik saja.

"Tidak semudah itu !"

Dua shinobi Kumo shunsin dan langsung muncul dihadapan kedua orang tua Orochimaru.

_"Sial !, ini takkan mudah, paman dan bibi hanyalah Gennin, sedangkan musuh setingkat Jounin."_

Jiraiya membentuk segel Harimau dan berteriak **"Kagebunshin no Jutsu."**

Poof !

Poof !

Dua klon Jiraiya muncul seiring asap yang membuat pandangan musuh menjadi kabur, saat asap lenyap, hanya ada satu Jiraiya yang ada disisi musuh, dua lagi sudah ada dihadapan orangtua Orochimaru, dengan posisi membelakanginya, scroll jutsunya pun hilang dengan sendirinya saat melakukan jutsu bayangan tadi.

"Memang takkan mudah, heh." Tersenyum sinis, ketiga Jiraiya maju. Ayah Orochimaru makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada istrinya yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, sedangkan ia sendiri meringis menahan sakit akibat berbagai luka gores dan tusuk disekujur badannya. Ia hanyalah Gennin, begitu juga istrinya, tapi ia takkan tinggal diam ketika desanya di amuk musuh, tugas utamanya adalah mengevakuasi warga dan menjaga rute evakuasi tersebut, meski akhirnya, ia berhadapan dengan lima ninja Kumo.

_"Orochimaru... semoga kau baik-baik saja, nak."_

.

.

.

Orochimaru merasa hatinya tak nyaman, segera mundur kebelekang dan melompat di atap rumah warga. Tsunade heran melihat rekannya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan area pertempuran. Ia segera mengejar Orochimaru.

"Heyyy... ada apa Orochimaru ?"

Tidak menghiraukan teriakan Tsunade, Orochimaru makin mempercepat larinya. Tujuannya hanya satu, Distrik timur, perumahan tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Bruuk !

Jiraiya tersungkur dengan kepala menghantam tembok. Mendarat disamping ibu Orochimaru yang sedang sekarat. Lorong sempit membuat pergerakannya makin susah. Ninja Kumo tersisa dua orang lagi. Salah seorangnya menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya dan berlari.

Crash !

Jiraiya merasakan bahwa telinganya hanya bisa mendengarkan tetes-tetes darah yang jatuh dari ujung katana, tidak ada lagi terdengar ledakan disana sini. Sunyi senyap. Tubuhnya menegang. Itu bukan darahnya, itu darah ayah Orochimaru yang menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng hidup untuk Jiraiya. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes. Bayangan kematian orangtua bercampur dengan erangan ayah Orochimaru.

Dengan sekali tendangan, Ayah Orochimaru terhempas ketembok perumahan, tepat diantara Jiraiya dan istrinya. Nafasnya hampir habis. Dengan sedikit roh yang tersisa, ia menjangkau pinggang istrinya, meletakan kepalanya dibahu istrinya, dan menghembuskan nafas sambil memeluk orang yang amat ia cintai. Jiraiya terpaku menatap kematian ayah Orochimaru. Ia menarik ingusnya dengan sekali sedot dan mengusap air matanya dengan lengan sembari berdiri.

"Giliranmu ke neraka, bocah !

Tap.

Jiraiya menahan sabetan pedang dengan genggaman tangannya, menepis rasa sakit ditelapak tangannya, Jiraiya melompat dan menghantamkan lututnya tepat didagu ninja Kumo. Terhuyung kebelakang, Jiraiya segera mendaratkan kakinya, dengan keras diperut ninja tersebut. Sebuah sabetan vertikal datang dari belakang. Jiraiya mengelak dengan berguling kekiri. Ia hampir melupakan satu lagi ninja kumo. Ninja Kumo membantu temannya berdiri. Ninja Kumo itu melakukan handseals.

Syuut !

Handsealsnya terhenti di pertengahan, telapak tangannya tertancap kunai yang dilempar Kunoichi yang rebah menanti ajal.

"Wanita sialan ! Rasakan ini !"

Menebas dari atas, pedang tersebut ditahan Jiraiya dengan kedua tangannya, hanya berjarak beberapa centi diatas kepalanya. Dengan kondisi satu telapak tangan terdapat luka lebar, Jiraiya makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang tersebut. Ninja Kumo membelalakan matanya, menahan kesal setengah mati karena dari tadi targetnya selalu memberikan perlawanan sengit. Ia mengaliri pedangnya dengan _raiton_, chiri khas ninja Kumo.

Jiraiya merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan mati rasa, tapi tak sedikitpun ia melonggarkan genggaman pedang yang semakin ditekankan bebannya oleh pemiliknya. Rekan ninja Kumo itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dengan pertahanan Jiraiya yang terbuka, ia menghunuskan pedang dan menancapkannya ke perut Jiraiya.

Jleb !

Ujung pedang tersebut tembus hingga kepunggung Jiraiya. Mata Jiraiya nyalang dalam amarah menatap jijik ke ninja Kumo yang berdiri bersampingan dengan pedang yang menghujam ketubuhnya. Ia batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Ninja Kumo menghentakan lagi pedang diperut Jiraiya hingga ganggang pedangnya bertemu dengan kulit perut Jiraiya. Genggaman Jiraiya ke pedang yang diatas kepalanya melonggar. Ia menggerakan kepalanya beberapa centi kesamping, dan pedang tersebut mengenai bahu Jiraiya. Menancap dengan dalam. Jiraiya merasakan waktu berhenti berputar untuknya. Yang ia tahu, selanjutnya hanyalah gelap dan dingin.

**To be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3 : Apakah Aku Cemburu ?

Fyuuh... 27 halaman dan 8408 words, ini yang terpanjang dari tiga chapter yang ada. Sebenarnya hamba ingin membagi menjadi dua chapter, setelah dipikir-pikir, akan jauh lebih bagus jika chapter ini tidak dipenggal.

Terima kasih tak hingga meski fict ini sepi pengunjung resmi (silent readers sih bejibun), karena (meskipun dengan jumlah sedikit) anda yang telah memperhatikan, dan mengoreksi serta memberi saran yang bagus kepada saya adalah pelecut semangat saya sendiri. Bukannya patah semangat atau ngambek, saya memberi batasan tersendiri dalam fict ini, ini bukan one shoot atau two shoot, cerita ini akan jauh lebih panjang di kerangka 2 dan 3, jika target review tak memenuhi ekspetasi, fict ini akan saya stop dan kerangka karangan dalam buku agenda saya hanya menjadi angan tak tertulis. Menandakan bahwa Anti-mainstream sangat sulit mendapat tempat dihati pembaca Fanfiksidotnet Indonesia.

Saya juga berharap fict ini tidak bertele-tele seperti sinetron.(ehm!)

Hormat saya pada :

Mushi kara-chan

Barbara123

2nd silent reader

Aim seven

Naminamifrid

Alexstaras7

Leontujuhempat

Uzumaki Nawawi

Nokia7610

Hadinamikaze

Nanaleo099

Bohdongpalacio

Kurama (non-login)

Numpang review (non-login)

Amed (non-login)

Mel (non-login)

Tanpa bacot lagi ... ini dia !

**Disclaimer : Semua character dalam fiction ini milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hamba hanya mengubah Alur cerita sesuai yang hamba inginkan.**

**Lsamudraputra proudly present :**

**JIRAIYA**

**LEGEND NINJA WISE AND BRAVE**

**HIRUZEN TEAM**

**(CHAPTER 3)**

**Sesuatu yang Kumiliki.**

**Hutan Kumogakure**.

**"Suiton : Suishōha" **_(Water Release: Water Colliding Wave)_

Tornado air ciptaan Tobirama berputar hebat, seperti gasing yang mengamuk, meluluhlantakan hutan dalam sekejap. Mencabut paksa pohon-pohon besar tempat berlindungnya para anggota _Kinkaku butai_. Meski daerah tersebut tidak ada air, Tobirama mampu menciptakan _Suiton_ dengan mudah, salah satu kehebatan Tobirama. Personil Kinkaku menghujani Kunai yang dialiri listrik ke arah Tobirama tim.

**"Suiton : Suijinheki" **_(Water Release: Water Formation Wall)_

Menyemburkan air dengan _Volume_ dashyat dari mulutnya, muntahan air tersebut membentuk dinding pertahanan yang memblokir hujan kunai dari arah depan. Kinkaku berlari ke depan dan menghantamkan Tinju yang mampu meruntuhkan satu bangunan tembok beton, tepat ketika dinding pertahanan Tobirama menghilang.

**"Nikudan sensha" **_(Human Bullet Tank)_

Bola raksasa menggelinding menghantam Kinkaku ketika tinjunya hanya tinggal satu inchi di pucuk hidung Tobirama. Tobirama segera mundur dengan beberapa lompatan. Yoyo raksasa masih mengamuk secara brutal di area lawan. Kinkaku menahan Yoyo brutal tersebut dengan badannya yang perlahan dialiri chakra kemerahan. Jejak kakinya terseret kebelakang. Yoyo brutal tersebut bertransformasi menjadi Torifu, dan melayangkan tinju raksasanya.

"**Chōharite**" _(Super Open Hand Slap)_

Blaarm !

Kinkaku terpental kebelakang sejauh puluhan meter. Torifu melompat ke garis belakang tempat Hokage berada. Sementara ditempat lain, Danzo menari dengan _katana_-nya meski sedikit kepayahan, jumlah musuh memaksanya mengeluarkan stamina sampai kebatas minimum. Seorang Jounin Kinkaku menyerang dari belakang dengan hunusan pedang ke arah punggung Danzo. Tak perlu mengelak atau menengok kebelakang, Danzo melipat salah satu lututnya dan membalikan posisi _katana_-nya, dengan ujung pedang mengarah kebelakang, Jounin kinkaku tersebut meregang ajal dengan usus terburai. Beberapa Jounin lainnya maju ke arah Danzo, sedikit gemetar karena kelelahan ketika berdiri, Danzo bersiaga kembali dengan ancang ancang seorang samurai.

**"Katon : Hōsenka no Jutsu" **_(Fire Release : Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)_

Tembakan bola-bola api kecil menyudahi pergerakan para Jounin Kinkaku dengan luka bakar serius, memaksa mereka berguling ditanah untuk memadamkan api yang mulai mengelupaskan kulit mereka. Kagami muncul dibelakang Danzo.

"Kukira kau sudah lupa, bahwa kita sedang digaris depan, Uchiha." Danzo memasukan _katana_-nya kedalam tempat pelindung khusus dipinggangnya.

"Jangan sinis begitu, Danzo, Koharu dan Homura juga sedang kewalahan mengatasi jumlah musuh." Kagami Uchiha sedikit merasa tak nyaman jika ia nama klan-nya diucapkan dengan nada sinis.

"Harusnya dari awal kau sudah tahu, bahwa mereka sengaja memisahkan kita, dengan jumlah mereka yang tidak ada habisnya, menguras chakra dan stamina kita adalah tak-tik mereka." Danzo berkata sambil mencabut pedang dari tempatnya dan kembali mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Karena itu, kita harus berkumpul." Timpal Kagami dengan tiga Tomoe yang berputar dimatanya.

Dari arah lebatnya pepohonan, satu persatu pasukan kinkaku muncul. Mengelilingi mereka tepat ditengah. Berikutnya yang terdengar hanya raungan. Hiruzen bisa mendengar. _Jutsu-jutsu_ _Katon_ yang dirapal dari Danzo maupun Kagami beradu dengan berbagai _Jutsu Raiton_ ber-klasifikasi sama. Namun niat menolong sedikitpun belum terlintas dibenaknya, dihadapanya sendiri belasan Jounin Kinkaku, yang merangsek dari arah dalam hutan, masih belum kelar ia selesaikan. _Shuriken Kagebunshin_ juga tak ampuh bila mereka sama-sama menggunakan _Raiton_ dan membentuk perisai listrik yang saling terhubung.

"Jadi, dari awal, mereka sengaja bersembunyi, untuk memperlihatkan seolah-olah pasukan inti Kinkaku hanya sedikit." Gumam Hiruzen sambil mengambil bungkus rokok disaku rompi Jounin-nya.

"Cih ! Tinggal satu batang, baiklah, ayo !"

**"Katon : Haisekishō" **_(Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)_

Menyemburkan asap mesiu dari mulutnya, Hiruzen mengarahkan semburannya secara acak namun menyeluruh. Beberapa Jounin Kinkaku yang berada di sisi kanan yang tidak terjangkau dengan jarak _Jutsu_ tersebut bergerak cepat kearah Hiruzen.

**"Doton : Doryu Taiga" **_( Earth Release: Earth Flow River )_

Pijakan Jounin yang sedang berlari berubah jadi lumpur dan perlahan menghisap mereka. Hiruzen melemparkan rokoknya yang sedang tersulut kearah tebalnya asap mesiu. Beberapa Jounin berhasil melompat ataupun _shunsin_ sebelum ledakan besar semakin menyemarakan kemeriahan perang tersebut.

Dewa Kematian tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangan-tangannya.

_**-Hiruzen team-**_

**Konohagakure.**

Orochimaru terhenti dengan membelalakan bola matanya, tulang punggungnya dipaksa tegap tapi tak bertenaga. Langkahnya terhenti dalam ketir. Dibelakangnya Tsunade membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Perlahan air mata tanpa isak mengalir dari matanya, ia sadar, dirinya dan Orochimaru terlambat. Mereka datang dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan tragis. Mayat mayat Shinobi Kumo yang terserak, dan pusat perhatiannya tertuju pada Kedua Orangtua Orochimaru tergelatak tak bernyawa. Dihadapan Jenazah mereka, seorang bocah dengan rambut jabrik putih, rekan mereka sendiri, Jiraiya, menahan sabetan pedang yang mengarah kepada orangtua Orochimaru, dan menerima tusukan dalam diperut hingga kepunggungya, Jiraiya melonggarkan genggaman pedang yang tepat diatasnya karena rasa sakit yang menjalar hingga syaraf-syaraf otaknya. Bahunya terpaksa menerima tebasan dengan luka menganga yang membentuk huruf V.

Orochimaru sontak _shunsin_ dengan kemarahan yang gila. Tsunade mengikuti dengan tangan yang siap dengan chakra hijau yang berpendar. Jiraiya rebah diiringi pekikan salah seorang shinobi Kumo yang kehilangan kedua tangannya. Seorang shinobi lagi melayangkan katana yang dialiri _raiton_, menahan _katana_ tersebut dengan _katana_-nya sendiri, Orochimaru menyarakangkan kakinya tepat di selangkangan shinobi Kumo, reflek menunduk menahan nyeri, kepalanya yang mengarah kebawah bertemu dengan ujung _katana_ Orochimaru, menempel di dagu lalu menyeruak menembus batok kepalanya.

Tsunade tak mau tahu lagi apa yang terjadi dengan seorang shinobi Kumo yang berguling ditanah dengan darah yang muncrat dari tangannya yang terpotong, menyepak potongan tangan ditanah, Tsunade mengkonsentrasikan _Shōsen Jutsu _ditelapak tangannya dan mengarahkan ke luka lebar dibahu Jiraiya. Jiraiya tidak bergeming, meringispun tidak. Tapi ibu Orochimaru masih terlihat bernafas meski samar-samar Tsunade melihat. Spontan Tsunade mengecek keadaan ibu Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru ! Ibumu masih hidup ! Kita harus membawa ke Rumah Sakit !" Tsunade memekik ketika Orochimaru baru saja memisahkan kaki kiri shinobi Kumo yang tersisa. Dengan cepat, menghujamkan _katana_-nya ke arah jantung shinobi Kumo itu. Menoleh ke Tsunade dan berujar "Tapi, Rumah Sakit juga sedang di blokir."

Orochimaru segera menghampiri Ibunya, Tsunade memendarkan _Chakra_ medisnya kearah dada Ibu Orochimaru yang terluka hebat. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah Jiraiya. Ia bingung harus menyelamatkan yang mana. Seraya terus menekan _Chakra_ medisnya, air mata terus mengalir dari iris indah milik Tsunade. Ia-pun dihantam beban mental, karena ini kali pertama ia mengobati seseorang yang sekarat.

"Jangan dipaksakan Tsunade, akupun tahu, bahwa Ibu sudah mencapai batasnya" Orochimaru mengamit pundak Tsunade. Memberikan senyum tulus untuk Tsunade yang tertekan, meski jiwanya sendiri sedang bergejolak menahan lara. Tsunade menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Tidak, tidak akan kulepaskan, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkannya..."

"Tapi Jiraiya juga butuh pertolongan secepatnya." Orochimaru memotong perkataan Tsunade. Rasa khawatir atas rival-nya tak bisa ditampik. Didepan mata kepalanya sendiri, Jiraiya menahan serangan Shinobi Kumo demi melindungi Orangtuanya, ada sedikit sesak dihatinya. Tsunade makin sesegukan.

"Biarlah aku memeluk ibu, hanya itu satu-satunya cara mengucapkan terima kasih tak hinggaku kepada ibuku." Orochimaru mengucapkannya dengan nada getir. Tsunade mengangguk tanpa membantah.

Berpindah ke Jiraiya, Tsunade sengaja membelakangi Orochimaru. Tak sanggup menyaksikan adegan perpisahan yang menyayat hatinya. Membawa sang Ibu dengan lembut di didekapannya, Orochimaru mencium kening ibunya. Ia memandang ke arah Jenazah sang ayah, seraya berujar lirih "Begitu bangga aku menjadi anakmu, Kaa -_chan_."

"Kami yang bangga menjadi Orangtuamu, nak." Dalam sengal nafasnya, sang ibu berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa Kami -_sama_ begitu kejam hingga merebut kalian dariku Kaa -_chan_ ? Tak sedikitpun ada rasa rela dari hatiku."

"Nak... jangan bicara seperti itu, Kaa-_chan_ harus menemani ayahmu, dia sedikit bodoh, Kaa-_chan_ takut ia tersesat dalam perjalanan menemui Kami -_sama_." sang ibu makin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada anak semata wayang yang begitu ia cintai. Orochimaru menutup matanya, cairan liquid tanpa isakan menganak sungai dipipinya.

"Aku... akan menghidupkan kalian suatu hari nanti" Orochimaru menunduk dan mencium kening sang ibu, lagi.

"Yang pergi tetap akan pergi, yang tinggal akan tetap tinggal, sampai kapanpun, tetaplah berada dijalanmu," nafas sang ibu mulai memberat "Jangan pernah kau kehilangan pijakkan anakku, jangan pernah kehilangan dirimu sendiri, yakinlah jika..." sang ibu meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dada Orochimaru "Jika kau tidak pernah kehilangan dirimu, kami selalu ada disini. Kami sangat menyayangimu nak, Sang ibu menghembuskan nafas terakhir dalam renggang ajal.

"Siapa lagi yang akan memujiku, kaa -_chan_, siapa lagi yang menungguku pulang, siapa lagi yang akan membuatkan _Ocha_ ketika aku belajar _scroll jutsu_, siapa kaa -_chan_, siapa?"

Keheningan diselingi isak yang tak tertahan menjadi jawaban untuknya.

Tsunade yang mendengar percakapan dibalik punggungnya tak mampu menahan tangis. Airmatanya menetes ditubuh Jiraiya yang tak juga menunjukan tanda membaik.

"Kaa -_chan_, Jawab Kaa -_chan._" Orochimaru menuntut.

"Kaa -_chan_."

"Kaa -_chan_."

"Arrrgghhh..." Raungan Orochimaru pilu mengoyak hati.

Tapi tetaplah tangis Tsunade yang menjadi jawaban.

Orochimaru merasakan kehampaan yang sangat. Amat sangat.

Mendekap ibunya dengan erat, dan mencium kening sang ibu berkali kali. Orochimaru mengoyangkan sedikit tubuhnya, hal yang sering dilakukan ibunya ketika ia masih kecil ketika ia akan tidur. Orochimaru melantukan lagu tidur dengan deheman yang nyaris tak terdengar. Lagu tidur yang sering dinyayikan oleh kedua orang tuanya saat ia masih kecil dan di Akademi. Semenjak lulus Akademi dan masuk _Hiruzen team_, ia tak pernah lagi mendengar orangtuanya melantunkan lagu tidur lagi untuk pengantar istirahat malamnya. Kali ini, dengan deheman yang makin parau dan tersayat, seperti orang bisu yang berusaha berbicara, Orochimaru melantukan nada-nada lagu tidur tersebut untuk pengantar tidur panjang orangtuanya.

Langit menunjukan duka citanya, mengutus angin dan menaburkan hujan.

_**-Hiruzen team-**_

**"Chakra sensing Technique"**

Tobirama menciptakan kekkai dengan 6 orang anggota tim garis depan didalamnya. Melakukan _handseals_ dan menempelkan telunjuknya di permukaan tanah, mendektesi sisa pasukan kinkaku.

"Pasukan kinkaku tersisa 20 orang, termasuk sang jendral, Kinkaku, yang telah berubah menjadi _psudeo-jinchuriki_, dengan jubah kyuubi ekor 4." Hokage menerangkan situasi kepada bawahannya. "19 sisanya adalah Jounin elite Kumo rekrutan mereka." lanjutnya.

"Dengan kata lain, kita terkepung." Danzo menambahkan.

Mitokada menyela "Dengan kekuatan kita yang _inferior_, kita nyaris tak punya pilihan."

"Menghabisi mereka, atau kita yang akan dihabisi satu persatu." Koharu menimpali.

"Atau dihabisi bersama-sama, mataku tak bisa ditipu, tingkat stamina dan chakra mereka masih di batas maksimal." Mata merah sharingan berputar dan menjadi onyx hitam sekelam legam. Kagami sendiri sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Tak-tik kita berikutnya, Hokage -_sama_?" Danzo meminta instruksi. Sementara Hiruzen membantu melilitkan perban pada Torifu.

"Mundur!" Singkat namun padat instruksi dari Tobirama.

Semua terkaget dengan keputusan Tobirama.

"Jika kita teruskan, kalian semua akan mati sia-sia." Tobirama menatap bawahannya satu persatu.

"Tapi mereka akan mengejar, Hokage -_sama_, saya yakin mereka tak akan mudah melepaskan kita." Torifu mengajukan analisis.

"Karena itu kita butuh umpan. Sebagai pengalih perhatian ketika yang lain mundur." Hokage menerangkan. Danzo merasa sedikit keberatan dengan strategi ini.

"Kenapa kita harus kabur, Hokage -_sama_, kita hadapi mereka bersama dan saya yakin..."

"Kita tidak akan menang, Danzo !" Hokage memotong dengan cepat sanggahan Danzo. Danzo menunduk, menyadari bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

"Izinkan saya sebagai umpan, Hokage -_sama_." Hiruzen mengajukan diri. Dengan mantap dan yakin.

"Hah ?" Hokage menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Torifu, bagaimana jika kau yang menjadi umpan ?" Hokage bertanya pada Torifu. Torifu mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Ah, jangan, Danzo, sebaiknya kau saja." Hokage mengalihkan pandangannya ke Danzo.

Danzo menggigil. Rasa takut menjalar dari hati ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia ingin mengiyakan, namun kelu lidahnya menahan.

"Saya saja Hokage -_sama_, dengan begitu anda dan yang lainnya bisa mundur ke Konoha." Hiruzen mencoba memantapkan keputusan Hokage.

_"Kenapa... Kenapa tubuhku menggigil, aku tidak takut, aku tidak pernah takut."_

Danzo mengangkat tangan, meski terlihat sedikit gemetar. "Saya juga siap menjadi umpannya, Hokage -_sama_."

"Jauh lebih efektif apabila saya yang menjadi umpan, dan kita sudah terlalu mengulur waktu." Hiruzen kembali dengan tegas mengajukan dirinya.

"Baiklah..." Hokage mengambil keputusan.

_"Apakah aku yang akan ditunjuk ? Kenapa tubuhku masih menggigil, ini bukan rasa takut, ini bukan rasa takut." _

Danzo makin gemetar.

"Baiklah... kalian pulang ke Konoha."

"Aku yang akan menjadi Umpan." Hokage melanjutkan.

Semuanya terkesiap. Enam pasang mata tertuju pada Hokage. Hiruzen tidak terima.

"Hokage -_sama_, anda adalah pemimpin kami. Anda adalah pemimpin desa. Anda adalah pelindung desa, biarkan saya yang menjadi umpan, saya mohon..." Hiruzen menunduk hampir bersujud kepada Hokage.

"Jika salah satu dari kalian menjadi umpan, maka tim yang mundur kedesa makin cepat terkejar oleh mereka, aku bisa menahan mereka lebih lama."

"Anda bisa tewas Hokage -_sama _!" Kagami benar-benar enggan dengan keputusan Hokage.

_"Kenapa aku diam saja... aku..."_ Danzo menatap Hiruzen yang masih bersujud. _"Memang pengecut."_ Ia menunduk _"Selalu saja, kau lebih unggul dariku, Hiruzen."_

"_Sensei_...kumohon." Menegakkan kepalanya, Hiruzen memanggil Hokage dengan _sensei_, berharap gurunya di _Tobirama team_ merubah keyakinannya.

"Murid-muridku, kalian adalah penerus tekad api. Tekad api harus diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi. Dan kalian sekaligus penjaga generasi penerus. Para generasi muda yang akan menggengam tekad api itu."

"Merapatlah kepadaku."

Mereka berenam langsung mendekat pada Hokage.

"Hiruzen, mulai besok, pimpin dan lindungi desa." Hokage meletakkan tangan kanannya dibahu kanan Hiruzen. Seketika Hiruzen membelalakan mata. Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama wasiat Hokage.

_"Tidak mungkin, apa ini berarti..."_ Spekulasi Danzo langsung terhenti ketika Hokage menepukkan tangannya sekali di bahu Hiruzen.

"Aku, Tobirama Senju, _Nidaime Hokage_, dengan wewenang dan kuasaku dan hak-ku, menunjuk kau," Tobirama memindahkan tangan kanannya ke bahu kiri Hiruzen dan menepuknya sekali "Hiruzen Sarutobi, Menjadi Hokage, _Sandaime Hokage_, dengan sumpah menjaga desa Konoha dengan nama dan nyawamu. Membawa kemakmuran dan keadilan bagi setiap rakyat Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, apakah kau akan menepati sumpahmu ?"

"Hamba bersumpah, menjaga desa Konoha dan membawa kemakmuran bagi setiap rakyat Konoha". Hiruzen mengangguk sekali dalam kemantapan.

"Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokada, Danzo Shimura, dampingi Hokage dengan kapasitas sebagai penasehat. Dan keputusan mutlak, tetap pada Hokage."

"Siap, kami bersumpah Hokage -_sama_." Mereka bertiga berlutut bersumpah, meski suara Danzo sedikit tenggelam.

Hokage Tobirama berdiri, diikuti Hokage ketiga, Hiruzen Sarutobi dan disusul oleh yang lainnya. Mereka semua menatap Tobirama, berharap bahwa ini bukanlah kali terakhir bagi mereka melihat Hokage mereka. Meski harapan itu, nihil.

Tobirama berbalik. Menuju medan perang. Sendirian.

Perlahan kekkai yang dipasangnya memudar. Dengan kecepatan fantastis, membuat 44 _handseals_ dengan satu tangan saja.

**"Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu" **_(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)_

Naga air raksasa tercipta dari ketiadaan. Meliuk dan melingkar, mengitari sang pemilik Jutsu. Hiruzen masih menatap punggung Tobirama. Homura menepuk lengan Hiruzen perlahan. Memberi isyarat untuk segera pergi. Hiruzen mengangguk lemah. Mereka berbalik menuju arah hutan perbatasan Negara Petir dan Negara Tano. Melesat melompat dibatang-batang pohon. Hiruzen sempat menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang beberapa lompatan awal. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Tobirama yang juga sedang menoleh ke arahnya, dari gerakan bibir hokage, Hiruzen bisa menangkap kalimat "Lindungi Konoha, Muridku." Lalu tersenyum dan segera melesat kearah kematian.

Hiruzen balas tersenyum lembut. Hiruzen mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan.

_"Serahkan Konoha padaku, sensei."_

_**-Hiruzen team-**_

Hiruk pikuk di tenda medis terasa senyap bagi Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Biwako didalam tenda perawatan khusus masih berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Jiraiya, didampingi Taji, assisten-nya, dan beberapa Tensai Jounin. Tsunade terduduk dibangku panjang diluar tenda medis. Meringkuk menggigil sambil bergumam tidak kentara, Orochimaru berdiri menunduk menghadap Tsunade, sayup-sayup sampai mendengar gumaman Tsunade seperti "maafkan aku." atau "Kalau saja aku" dan kata-kata penyesalan lainnya. Orochimaru juga tak tahu harus bicara apa. Hatinya sedang pilu, menahan lara kehilangan keluarga tercinta. Tangannya masih berlumpur yang mulai mengering, bekas prosesi penguburan kedua orangtuanya yang dibantu beberapa Tensai Jounin dan Chunnin.

" huufft... Akhirnnya, dia bisa melewati fase kritis." Biwako menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengelus rambut Jiraiya. Taji tersenyum lembut ke arah Biwako "Anda harus beristirahat sejenak Biwako -_sama_, Medis Konoha sekarang bergantung kepada anda, jika anda sakit, kami, para dokter, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tanpa instruksi dari anda." Seraya membereskan peralatannya, Taji memberikan perintah kesalah satu perawat memberitahukan perihal Jiraiya kepada rekan tim-nya yang menunggu diluar.

Biwako masih memandang murid dari suaminya tersebut, terkaget saat mendapati Orochimaru yang menggendong Jiraiya sambil berteriak minta pertolongan. Meninggalkan jasad kedua orangtuanya demi Jiraiya agar mendapat pertolongan darurat dari tim medis. Tsunade yang disampingnya menggigil hebat dengan air mata yang membanjir di paras cantik Tuan Putri Konoha tersebut. Luka dibahu Jiraiya sangat serius. Luka menganga dengan bentuk V itu mematahkan semua tulang rusuk Jiraiya sebelah kanan. Beruntung organ hati dan berbagai sistem pendukungnya masih bisa terselamatkan. Terlambat sedikit saja, Jiraiya dipastikan tewas.

Sementara diluar tenda, Tsunade dan Orochimaru menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Jiraiya sudah melewati fase kritis. Orochimaru masih berdiri dihadapan Tsunade yang terduduk. Mengamit bahu Tsunade, berusaha membantu mengurangi tekanan mental Tuan Putri Konoha itu.

"Bukan salahmu Tsunade, luka ibuku memang sangat serius, kemampuan medismu sudah cukup membantu agar ibuku bisa bertahan hingga kata terakhir."

Tsunade mencoba menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, meski air mata tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kita masih beruntung, bisa menyelamatkan si bodoh itu, berkat pertolongan pertamamu, si bodoh itu..." Orochimaru terhenti dalam hening. "Bisa-bisanya dia, mengorbankan nyawanya, demi..." Suara Orochimaru makin pelan. Tsunade tertegun. Seharusnya yang paling terpukul disini adalah Orochimaru. Kehilangan kedua orangtua dan nyaris kehilangan seorang rival sejati, beban psikologis pasti jauh lebih mendera Orochimaru.

"Demi orangtuaku..." Begitu getir Orochimaru mengucapkannya. Pupil matanya yang menyempit seperti mata ular berkaca-kaca.

"Stt... ada aku disini, ada Jiraiya, dan ada Hiruzen sensei, kamilah keluargamu sekarang." Tsunade menggenggam jemari Orochimaru yang ada dipundaknya.

"Mereka sudah tenang dialam sana, mati terhormat dalam pertempuran. Mati dalam keyakina sebagai seorang shinobi." Tsunade berdiri, makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Orochimaru. Ingin menenangkan rekannya yang sedari tadi malah menenangkannya.

"Aku harus pergi, ke medan pertempuran." Orochimaru menghentikan paksa sedu sedannya.

"Tapi..."

"Ini belum selesai, Tsuna..." Orochimaru menyela dengan memanggil Tsunade dengan nama kecilnya, Tsunade hanya dipanggil seperti itu oleh keluarganya.

"Kumohon Orochimaru, tetaplah disini, Jiraiya belum siuman, Hiruzen sensei juga belum pulang dari garis depan." Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, Tsunade memohon.

"Kau... Kau ingin meninggalkan aku sendiri..." Nada iba memelas pada setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Tsunade.

"Aku akan kembali Tsuna" Orochimaru mengecup kening Tsunade.

Tsunade melepas genggaman tangannya, menunduk pasrah. Orochimaru berbalik, menuju medan pertempuran.

"Tenanglah disini, aku akan kembali untukmu." Detik berikutanya, Orochimaru hilang dengan _shunsin_.

_**-Hiruzen team-**_

Jiraiya terbangun dari kematian sesaatnya. Nanar pandangannya dan remuk semua tubuh dirasanya. Menatap kesekeliling. Bau obat-obatan dan berbagai peralatan medis yang tidak ia ketaui namanya. Dihadapannya pintu keluar tenda. Terlihat olehnya siluet dua orang, rekan timnya oleh temaramnya lampu diluar. Jiraiya meringis menahan sakit. Meraba bagian kanan dadanya, terlihat bekas jahitan yang masih baru. Ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya, berat, dan sakit. Tapi ia tak bisa menjerit. Hanya melenguh menahan kesal. Inilah batas kemampuannya. Ia tidak tahu. Beruntung ia masih hidup meski dengan _pen almunium_ penyambung rusuknya.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengarkan percakapan rekannya. Ia ingin bertanya tentang kedua Orochimaru, selamatkah? Atau?. Jiraiya perlahan turun dari ranjang, berdiri sejenak agar tubuhnya tak limbung. Berjalan perlahan menuju ke pintu luar.

"Aku harus pergi, ke medan pertempuran." Orochimaru menghentikan paksa sedu sedannya. Jiraiya menghentikan langkah yang dipaksanya.

"Tapi..."

"Ini belum selesai, Tsuna..." Orochimaru menyela dengan memanggil Tsunade dengan nama kecilnya. Jiraiya terpaku menunduk.

"Kumohon Orochimaru, tetaplah disini, Jiraiya belum siuman, Hiruzen sensei juga belum pulang dari garis depan." Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, Tsunade memohon.

"Kau... Kau ingin meninggalkan aku sendiri..." Nada iba memelas pada setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Tsunade. Sesuatu menohok hati Jiraiya.

"Aku akan kembali Tsuna" Orochimaru mengecup kening Tsunade. Siluet itu nampak jelas dari dalam tenda. Sesuatu membakar hati Jiraiya.

Tsunade melepas genggaman tangannya, menunduk pasrah. Orochimaru berbalik, menuju medan pertempuran. Jiraiya berbalik, menuju ranjang dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Tenanglah disini, aku akan kembali untukmu." Detik berikutnya, Orochimaru hilang dengan _shunsin_.

.

.

.

Tsunade terduduk kembali dibangku panjang setelah kepergian Orochimaru. Melihat kedua tangannya. Air matanya sudah usai. Tapi gundah masih mendera. Kemampuan medisnya jauh dari yang ia harapkan.

Jiraiya berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Duduk bersila diatas ranjang, ia berpikir, memprioritaskan turun ke medan tempur atau beristirahat hingga kondisinya pulih. Kedua hal tersebut sama-sama tak ia ketahui batas waktunya. Ia tidak tahu berapa banyak dan berapa lama _Kinkaku Butai_ akan menyerang. Ia juga tak tahu berapa lama ia harus pulih. Perlahan memejamkan mata, merilekskan pikiran cemburu yang sedari tadi tak mau hengkang.

_"Kenapa kau tak ikut ke medan tempur?"_

_"Bahkan dengan kondisi seperti ini, tidak mampu kah kau menunjukan pada Orochimaru kehebatanmu?"_

Jiraiya yang lain dihatinya, menghasut. Ia menunduk. Poninya menutup matanya.

_"Kau ingin kekuatan?"_

"Iya..." Jiraiya berbisik lirih. Perlahan ia merasakan ia berada disebuah tempat gelap. Menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri, hanya hitam tanpa batas yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

_"Katakan dengan Keras!"_

Dihadapanya, sosok Jiraiya lain berdiri tegak menantang. Tanpa luka. Raut wajah sinis dan dingin terukir disana. Berkacak pinggang dan menaikkan dagu. Jiraiya terperangah.

Ia perlahan berjalan kedepan.

"Berikan hatimu padaku, seutuhnya, maka akan kuberikan kekuatan yang kau sendiri tak pernah bayangkan" Jiraiya lain itu mengulurkan tangannya. Jiraiya perlahan mengangkat tangannya.

_"Bahkan Orochimaru pun bukan lagi tandinganmu."_

_"Kekuatan yang akan membuat Tsunade memandangmu."_

Tsunade?

Ya, Tsunade harus memandang kehebatan seorang Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menerima uluran tangan Jiraiya lain. Dari bawah kakinya, kegelapan merambat pelan layaknya akar tumbuhan yang melilit. Ia bisa merasakan kemarahan dan kesepian. Jiraiya lain mulai memudar dari kakinya. Dengan seringai dan tatapan mata puas.

_"Terimalah... kekuatan ini... khu... khu... khu..."_

.

.

.

Hewan sumonning dari dua Jounin elite Kumo yang merangkap komandan divisi pasukan darat Kinkaku, mengobrak abrik hampir separuh desa. Kini, konsentrasi shinobi Konoha terpecah. Meski sebagian pasukan Kinkaku _Low_ Jounin atau _High_ Chunnin level, tetap saja Jounin elite memberikan persembahan terbaik mereka di medan perang Konoha. Seekor banteng berukuran berkali-kali lipat dari banteng biasa dengan empat tanduk dikepala dan kalajengking dengan bisa di ekor dan ukurannya yang setara dengan banteng tadi,membuat pasukan shinobi Konoha kelabakan. Hewan raksasa dengan _Jutsu_ pemanggil didalam desa, yang benar saja.

Orochimaru datang ketika salah dua orang pasukan Kinkaku memecahkan kepala seorang ninja Konoha. Dengan senjata rantai, dan ujungnya terhubung dengan sebuah godam, salah satu ninja Kumo itu memainkan senjatanya diatas kepala, mengayunkan dan memutar, layaknya _cowboy_ hendak menjinakan seekor kuda.

Seorang rekan ninja Konoha itu, terduduk bertumpu lutut dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Badannya menggigil. Kehabisan _Chakra_. Pertanda buruk bagi seorang ninja jika kehabisan _Chakra_. Kematian

Godam itu melayang dengan rantai sebagai pengatur arah. Orochimaru mengeluarkan _Katana_ dari tempatnya.

Traang !

Suara besi beradu mengiringi rebahnya ninja Konoha tersebut. Orochimaru membelokkan arah datangnya godam dengan menebas rantai meski tak putus. Ninja Kumo itu menarik rantainya dengan sekali hentakan dan langsung terlilit dilengannya. Mengulangi gerakannya dari awal, si _Cowboy_ mengayunkan dan memutar rantainya diatas kepala.

Orochimaru mundur beberapa lompatan kebelakang. Rantai itu melesat kearahnya. Seorang rekan ninja Kumo melakukan _handseals_ dan mengaliri rantai itu dengan Jutsu Raiton. Kepala Orochimaru pecah oleh hantaman godam. Namun dari kepalanya bukan mengalir darah, melainkan asap.

Poof !

Sepotong batang pohon terjatuh berdentang ke tanah.

Sukses menghindar dengan _Kawarimi_, Orochimaru _shunsin_ dibelakang dua ninja Kumo, menebas mendatar _katana_-nya, salah seorang yang telat menyadari kehadiran Orochimaru dibelakang mereka harus menerima ajal dengan tubuh terbelah dua. Muncratan darah dan serpihan daging serta usus terburai berserak di tanah. Rekannya berhasil menghindar dengan melompat beberapa langkah kesamping. Belum sempat melakukan _handseals_, batok kepalanya tertancap kunai. Orochimaru berbalik mengarah ke pusat desa. Seekor kalajengking raksasa mengarah ke _Hokage Tower_. Orochimaru berlari menuju kesana, berusaha menghemat _Chakra-_nya.

.

.

.

Tsunade terkejut ketika pintu kain yang dipergunakan sebagai akses keluar masuk tenda disibakan dengan kasar. Jiraiya berjalan dengan langkah pasti. Jiraiya bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan luka jahit yang cukup panjang dari perut hingga ke bahu. Pakaiannya mungkin robek karena operasi tadi. Jubah putih khas rumah sakit disampirnya dibahu satunya lagi. Tanpa menoleh kearah Tsunade, Jiraiya melewati Tsunade dengan menutup mata. Tsunade berusaha mencegah Jiraiya. Baru saja mulutnya menganga membetuk konsonan, Jiraiya menyela dengan menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kesamping.

"Cukup _Hime_... Jangan pedulikan aku lagi."

Jiraiya _Shunsin_ dengan kehampaan hatinya. Kecemburuan menggerogoti.

Tsunade tertegun. Jiraiya sedang serius. Dan jika Jiraiya sedang serius, itu pertanda buruk. Ia mengenal sosok Jiraiya sebagai orang tolol, Orochimaru menyebutnya landak bodoh. Hiruzen memanggilnya jabrik putih pengacau desa. Wajahnya tak pernah jauh dari cengiran lebar. Senyum tulus dan tatapan mata bersahabat. Jiraiya terlahir dengan pembawaan menyebarkan kehangatan dan keceriaan untuk orang-orang sekelilingnya.

Meski tak pernah tahu luka apa yang ada didalam hatinya, meski meringkuk dalam kesepian, sosok konyol Jiraiya adalah wajah aslinya. Begitulah menurut Tsunade. Meski Tsunade sering menolak pernyataan cinta Jiraiya, yang selalu membuatnya malu, karena mengungkapkannya dengan berteriak dimuka umum, bahkan sambil berlari, Tsunade tak pernah sedikitpun menaruh perasaan tak suka pada Jiraiya.

Meskipun ditempeleng berkali-kali, Jiraiya selalu datang padanya seusai misi, minta pengobatan, mumpung gratis, kata Jiraiya sambil memasang cengiran hingga menampakan susunan giginya. Kalau kamu sudah menjadi ninja medis hebat, pasti biaya pengobatanmu mahal, alasan Jiraiya kala itu. Sambil memendarkan _Shōsen_ _Jutsu_ dibagian terluka, kuping Tsunade memanas seiring celotehan Jiraiya yang tak henti henti, bercerita tentang betapa enaknya ramen yang ia daulat sebagai makanan

dewa, tentang kedamaian, tentang sistem ninja saat ini dan berbagai celotehan tak memiliki jeda untuk mendiamkan mulut berisik si jabrik putih.

Tak sedikitpun Jiraiya menceritakan tentang dirinya, tentang keluarganya yang tiada, tentang panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal, ataupun tentang berbagai _Jutsu_ yang ia ketahui diam-diam.

Tsunade merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya ketika Jiraiya serius. Jiraiya yang tak lagi berisik. Jiraiya yang tak lagi konyol. Pertanda buruk baginya, karena ia mengakui meski tak mengungkapkan dengan lisan, bahkan _Sensei_-nya sendiri, Hiruzen mengakui, Jika Jiraiya serius, dia adalah yang terkuat dibanding Orochimaru maupun Tsunade, meski Orochimaru dikenal sebagai si Jenius, ataupun dirinya dengan kekuatan monster, Hiruzen mengatakan bahwa Jiraiya memiliki sesuatu yang mampu melampui Orochimaru dan Tsunade sendiri.

Angin malam memainkan rambut pirang Tsunade yang entah kapan tergerai. Juga memainkan rambut putih jabrik seorang bocah dengan tanda lahir goresan merah vertikal dibawah matanya. Duduk bersila ditanah, Jiraiya tepat dibelakang tenda. Menyatukan kedua telapak sejajar didada, memejam mata dan mengatur nafasnya. Meditasi.

_**-Hiruzen team-**_

Capitnya mengangkat ninja Konoha, berusaha meloloskan dirinya yang terjepit maut, dengan kemampuan Klan-nya, menyalurkan ratusan serangga pada kalajengking tersebut. Aburame itu terkejut, dilapisi dengan kulit yang kuat membuat para serangganya tak mampu mengoyak kulit si kalajengking. Capit kalajengking makin menguat. Memisahkan tubuh Aburame menjadi dua.

Banteng bertanduk empat memporandakan sisi desa yang lainnya. Puluhan Jounin kewalahan mengatasi amukan si banteng. Beberapa pengguna _Doton_ berusaha menjebak dengan membuat tanah yang dipijaknya berlumpur, namun kececepatan sibanteng membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan menemukan posisi stabil untuk _Jutsu_ tersebut. Para Jounin menghubungkan benang _Chakra_ satu dengan yang lainnya. Membentuk Jaring _Chakra_ dan menghambat laju pergerakan si banteng.

Sementara itu, 12 Jounin berhasil masuk ke desa setelah menghabisi pasukan Kepolisian dan Hyuuga di pesisir perairan Konoha. Didalamnya termasuk Taichou Armada kapal shinobi Kumo. Dengan isyarat tangan dari sang kapten, mereka berpencar menjadi tiga tim. Sang kapten sendiri menuju _Hokage Tower_, ia bisa melihat kalajengking hewan panggilan salah seorang rekannya, mengamuk dan juga menuju tempat yang sama. Ia mempercepat larinya dan berhasil mendahului kalajengking yang memang lambat. Namun langkahnya terhenti, seorang bocah emo mengangkat dagu didepannya.

"Cih... Hanya bocah."

"_Taichou_, kenapa kita harus ke _Hokage Tower_?" Salah satu dari dua anak buah dibelakangnya bertanya.

"Karena itu satu-satunya bangunan tertinggi disini, dengan begitu kita bisa mengetahui kemana arah evakuasi mereka."

"Dan menghabisi mereka semua." Seorang anak buahnya lagi menyambung.

"Maju!"

Satu perintah dari sang kapten, mereka melesat kedepan. Bunyi _Katana_ beradu dengan salah satu pedang berbentuk melengkung seperti sabit, kapten dan seorang lagi meninggalkan si pemilik pedang sabit dengan bocah emo tersebut. Orochimaru mendecih tak suka. Baru beberapa langkah berlari mereka dihadang Lima Jounin Konoha. Sang kapten melompat melewati mereka berlima. Salah seorang Jounin Konoha mengeluarkan ratusan serangga dari tangannya, seorang Aburame. Sang kapten berbalik dan menyilangkan tanganmya sehingga muncul perisai petir yang langsung membunuh para serangga. Ia terus berlari, tujuannya adalah untuk mengetahui jalur evakuasi lalu menumpukan serangan kearah sana. Semakin banyak generasi muda yang mati, maka semakin bagus. Namun ia mendengus jengkel, seorang bocah, lagi-lagi bocah, berdiri dengan tatapan tenang sambil membentuk segel.

**"Katon : Hōsenka no Jutsu" **_(Fire Release : Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)_

Burung phoenix api menembakan peluru api dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia berusaha menghindar sekenanya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya menderita luka bakar. Ketika penggunaan _Jutsu Katon_ itu menghilang, ia membentuk segel tangan dan menapakan dengan keras kedua telapak tangannya ketanah. Petir menyambar rendah dipermukaan tanah dan menuju Jiraiya. Jiraiya terperangah. Melompat mundur karena reflek. Tepat ketika dihadapan Jiraiya petir tersebut menyatu dengan cepat dan membentuk sesosok kapten tersebut. Sang kapten berpindah melalui petirnya sendiri. Sebuah Kunai dilayangkan tepat keleher Jiraiya, Jiraiya menahan pergelangan tangan Taichou Jounin Kumo itu dengan tangan kirinya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Karena perbedaan tinggi badan, Jiriya leluasa melompat tinggi dan menyarangkan lututnya ke dagu si kapten. Terhuyung mundur, si kapten menggelengkan kepalanya yang pusing dan pandangannya yang nanar. Memicingkan matanya berkali kali, ketika matanya terbuka, yang ia lihat hanya ujung Kunai yang tepat diantara kedua matanya.

Crassh!

Ia menjerit kesakitan. Wajahnya dihiasi muncratan darah. Ia menggengam Kunai yang masih menancap di antara dua matanya. Ketika kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan Kunai, ia merasakan sesuatu seperti kertas menempel digagangnya. Kertas peledak. Belum sempat menarik Kunai tersebut, Jiraiya membentuk sebuah segel tangan. Segel untuk mengaktivasi kertas peledak tersebut, dan...

Blaarm!

.

.

.

Tsunade tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dibanding rekan-rekannya, dialah yang terlemah. Koleksi _Jutsu_-nya sangat minim. Ia selalu mengandalkan kekuatan monsternya dan kelincahan dalam Taijutsu. Selalu, dalam setiap misi, ia berada dibelakang punggung Orochimaru dan Jiraiya. Meski konyol dan bodoh, meski tak pernah satu orangpun yang menaruh ekspetasi pada Jiraiya, Jiraiya selalu berhasil berdiri sejajar dengan Orochimaru. Sedangkan ia , selalu pihak yang dilindungi. Semakin ia mengejar rekan-rekannya, semakin jauh tertinggal. Bahkan ia mati-matian belajar ilmu medis pada istri sensei-ya, berharap bahwa ia akan sedikit berguna dalam tim, bukan sebagai bocah yang gemar menjadikan Jiraiya sebagai sansak tinju ataupun bocah yang selalu memuji kehebatan Orochimaru, lalu bermanja-manja pada Hiruzen. Selalu minta digendong di punggung Hiruzen setiap pulang misi sambil minta diceritakan tentang kehebatan kakeknya, baik Hashirama maupun Tobirama, ataupun betapa cantiknya Sang nenek, Mito Uzumaki ketika masih muda, ataupun keganasan para biiju. Dirinya hanya selalu dimanja dan dibuai. Dadanya semakin sesak. Desanya diserang oleh desa lain tapi ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Ehm!"

Sebuah deheman menyadarkan Tsunade. Ia segera menengok ke sumber suara, mendapati bahwa kakeknya duduk dibangku panjang tempatnya tadi. Tobirama duduk dengan gaya bangsawannya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya pada sandaran bangku, dan menyilangkan kakinya, meletakan kaki kanan diatas kaki kirinya,mendongak dan menyandarkan kepalanya hingga Tsunade bisa melihat jakun pada leher kakeknya.

Tsunade berlari dan menghambur pada kakeknya. Tobirama memeluk Tsunade, mengangkat cucunya ke pangkuannya. Tsunade ingin mengadu, namun sesegukan pada hela tangisnya membuatnya tak sanggup merangkai kata. Tobirama mengelus rambut Tsunade yang tergerai.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Jii -_chan_.. aku.. aku.." Tsunade tak mampu melanjutkan.

"Stt... aku mengerti... tenanglah cucuku..." Tobirama mengecup puncak kepala Tsunade.

"Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang kuajarkan,Tsuna..."

Tsunade mendongak ke arah kakeknya. Tobirama menghapus air mata Tsunade. Tsunade terdiam.

"Kau adalah seorang Senju, Tsuna..." Tsunade makin seksama mendengar kakeknya.

"Kita adalah keturunan langsung pertapa rikudo, orang pertama yang mengajari _Ninshūu_ pada umat manusia."

"Seperti Uzumaki, Kerabat kita, Senju dianugrahi pemahaman kasih sayang serta kekuatan untuk menyebarkannya. Senju adalah pendiri Konoha, Senju bahkan memadamkan 'api' pada Uchiha. Senju akan selalu dikenang sebagai generasi terbaik dalam peradaban Shinobi."

Tobirama berdiri dengan tetap menggendong Tsunade. Tsunade meletakan kepalanya dilekukan leher Tobirama. Bulu-bulu beruang putih penghias baju perang Tobirama menjadi bantalan empuk bagi Tsunade. Nyaman dan hangat. Tobirama berbalik dan menunjuk dengan tangan yang tidak sedang menahan badan Tsunade. Telunjuknya mengarah pada pahatan wajah Hashirama pada tebing yang tepat berada di belakang camp medis. Tsunade mengikuti arah pandang Tobirama, telunjuk Tobirama bergeser ke pahatan wajah selanjutnya.

"Itu Tobi Jii -_chan_!" Tsunade terpekik senang. Tobirama tersenyum hangat.

"Siapa aku, Tsuna...?"

"Hokage!"

Tobirama menautkan kedua alisnya, tak puas dengan jawaban cucunya. Tsunade bingung.

"hmm...em..." Tsunade mencoba mencari jawaban yang pas.

"Siapa aku, Tsuna?" Tobirama kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Jii -_chan_...adalah...hmm... SENJU!" Alangkah bahagianya Tsunade ketika kakeknya mengacak-acak rambutnya puas dengan jawaban Tsunade. Tobirama membungkuk dan memungut sesuatu dari tanah. Meletakan sesuatu pada telapak tangan Tsunade. Ikat rambut milik Tsunade. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan rambutnya berantakan.

"Berapa umurmu, sayang?" Tobirama memasang pose berpikir. Tsunade menegakan 8 jarinya dan mengarahkan ke wajah Tobirama.

"Kau cukup berat, turunlah sayang." Tobirama menurunkan Tsunade. Tsunade menggeliat tak ingin turun. Sudah lama ia tak bermanja-manja pada Kakeknya, semenjak Hashirama meninggal, Tsunade lebih dekat pada neneknya darimana Tobirama.

"Waktuku sudah hampir habis, Tsuna." Tsunade terdiam dengan perkataan Tobirama.

Tsunade turun dari pangkuan Tobirama, kakeknya berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Tsunade. Tsunade merapikan rambutnya dan membentuk _Twin Ponytail_. Ia sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Tapi entah apa. Ada yang berbeda dengan sosok kakeknya, Tobirama adalah orang yang keras, tapi hanya berlaku lembut pada saat-saat tertentu.

"Meskipun aku tak pernah mengajarkan _Suiton_ padamu, aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk cucu tersayangku. Lihatlah."

Tsunade melihat dengan seksama handseals rumit yang sedang diperagakan Tobirama. Setelah handseals selesai, Tsunade teringat sesuatu, yang berusaha dari tadi dikorek dari memori-nya, Kakeknya, Tobirama, seharusnya di garis depan, berperang melawan _Kinkaku Butai_.

"Bukankah seharusnya..."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang waktuku hampir habis." Tobirama mengecup kening Tsunade. Berdiri dengan gagahnya. Wajah Tobirama menutupi pahatan wajah Hokage pertama, karena posisinya membelakangi Tebing. Namun dari sudut pandang Tsunade, kejadian yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri terjadi. Wajah Tobirama yang sedang berdiri terlihat berdampingan dengan pahatan wajahnya sendiri. Tsunade menyipitkan matanya, melihat lebih jelas bahwa pahatan wajah Tobirama mulai retak, meski tak menganga dan mencolok, Tsunade dengan jelas melihat dari mulai kepala hingga kepipi pahatan wajah Tobirama retak. Tobirama yang berdiri dihadapannya perlahan bercahaya, lalu memudar dengan pelan. Tubuh kakeknya menjadi tembus pandang.

"Apakah ini, artinya Jii -_chan_ telah..."

"Sst...Tsuna sayang, tunjukan padaku, siapa dirimu, dan untuk apa dirimu."

Tubuh Tobirama yang tinggi membuat Tsunade harus menengadah. Tobirama tersenyum lembut, dan memberikan pesan terakhir.

"Jangan biarkan kesedihan melemahkanmu, jangan biarkan kebimbangan menenggelamkanmu. Kami ada disini, Tsuna." Tobirama menunjuk ke bawah. Ketanah Konoha.

"Siap laksanakan, hime?!" Suara Tobirama memberat pada akhir. Tubuhnya makin pudar dan menjadi cahaya.

Tsunade spontan menekuk satu lutut dengan satu tangan merapat kedada.

"Ha'i Hokage -sama!, perintah dilaksanakan!"

Tubuh tobirama menghilang, digantikan banyaknya kunang-kunang yang langsung berpencar dan terbang. Sebagian kunang-kunang mengitari Tsunade. Tsunade menatap pahatan wajah Hashirama dan Tobirama di tebing.

_"Serahkan Konoha padaku, Jii -chan."_

Tsunade berbalik. Rambutnya berkibar. Tekanan Chakranya membuat tanah tempat berpijaknya retak. Matanya nyalang dalam semangat. Bayangan punggung Jiraiya dan Orochimaru menghampiri ingatannya.

"Aku, Tsunade Senju, tak pantas berdiri dibelakang, aku akan berdiri ditengah kalian, aku akan menjadi Tobirama (Tobirama=Berdiri diantara dua pintu)."

Tsunade mengepalakan kedua tangannya

"Jangan coba-coba dengan seorang Senju, Jangan coba-coba dengan Tsunade Senju!"

Tsunade berlari dengan kecepatan gila. Limpahan _Chakra_-nya membuat tanah tempat berdirinya tercabut paksa.

Dibalik tenda, Jiraiya masih fokus mempertahankan posisi meditasinya. Tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan teriakan lantang Tsunade. Perlahan, Samar-samar, ada warna _Orange_ dipelupuk mata bagian atasnya. Angin malam mencoba mengusik Jiraiya. Namun si landak bodoh tak bergeming.

_**-Hiruzen team-**_

Orochimaru segera bergabung dengan 5 ninja Konoha yang baru saja membantai seorang ninja Kumo. Terus berlari bersama mereka. Orochimaru dapat melihat punggung Jiraiya dari kejauhan. Menuju tempat yang sama dengan tujuannya. _Hokage Tower._

Jiraiya dengan cepat menaiki _Hokage tower_ dengan berlari didinding. Dibelakangnya menyusul Orochimaru beserta beberapa ninja Kumo. Dia berdiri menatap desanya. Orochimaru tegap disampingnya. Shinobi Konoha terperangah melihat desa mereka porak-poranda. Jiraiya dan Orochimaru segera menganalisis dan mencari strategi. Mereka sama-sama hening dan mengerutkan kening. Kalajengking _summoning _semakin mendekat. Itu adalah prioritas. Menyebarnya para ninja Kumo dan hampir menyeluruh disetiap penjuru membuat shinobi Konoha kerepotan.

Tap.

Tsunade datang, tepat berdiri diantara Jiraiya dan Orochimaru. Perlahan mega merah nampak dilangit Konoha. Pertanda fajar mulai menyapa.

"Aku juga bagian dari _Hiruzen team_." Menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, Tsunade melanjutkan, "Aku akan menjadi Tobirama!" Tegasnya.

Jiraiya dan Orochimaru tersenyum ketika sadar akan maksud Tsunade.

"Lebih baik kalian membantu yang lain, hewan Kuchiyose ini biar kami yang selesaikan." Orochimaru memberi perintah. Para shinobi Konoha sedikit jengkel, karena mereka mendapat perintah dari seorang Gennin. Orochimaru tak perduli dan menggigit ibu jarinya. Tanpa menunggu respon dari mereka, _Hiruzen team_ melesat kearah kalajengking raksasa.

**"Kuchiyose : Rashomōn". **_(Summoning : Rashomon)_

Dari permukaan tanah, sebuah gerbang raksasa muncul. Dengan lambang-lambang aneh dan simbol dewa dewa, tingginya jauh melebihi _Hokage tower_. Dengan begitu, setidaknya Orochimaru merasa _Hokage tower_ akan aman, begitu pula arsip-arsip penting didalamnya tidak dicuri ninja Kumo. Lima ninja konoha membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar, seorang bocah 8 tahun mampu melakukan _Kuchiyose_, merupakan hal fenomenal. Genius. Hebat. Begitu pemikiran mereka. Langsung saja mereka melompat turun dan mencari celah dari gerbang besar dari Orochimaru agar bisa membantu rekan-rekan yang lain. Kalajengking tersebut berhenti. Diatas kepalanya berdiri sambil melipat tangan didada, sang _Taichou_ Armada perang ninja Kumo

"Cih! Yang tadi berarti _bunshin_ petir." Jiraiya menyeringai.

"Bukan ninja sembarang yang bisa menjadi _Taichou_ sebuah Armada perang, bocah."

"Dan bukan sembarang bocah yang menjadi shinobi Konoha!" Entah kapan Tsunade sudah berada didepan sang kapten. Memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat, Tsunade melayangkan sebuah tendangan menyamping. Menahan dengan sebelah tangannya, sang kapten mencoba menangkap Tsunade dengan satu tangannya lagi. Tsunade lebih sigap. Melayang sebuah tinju _powerfull_ ke perut sang kapten. Merangsek mundur, memaksa sang kapten turun dari kalajengking.

Mendarat berhadapan, Tsunade menyatukan jemarinya.

**"Chakura no Mesu"**

Tangan Tsunade terlilit _Chakra_ dan membentuk sebuah senjata tajam berbentuk pisau bedah. Ketajamannya sudah tak perlu diragukan. Duel pun berlangsung. Sementara itu, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru mengambil alih si kalajengking. Berbagai serangan tak mampu melumpuhkan binatang panggilan itu. Jiraiya jatuh terduduk dengan menahan nyeri pada dada sebelah kanan. Ia bergidik ngeri ketika melihat patahan tulang rusuknya, yang masing-masing disambung _pen almunium_, mencuat keluar dari dadanya. Orochimaru bertarung sendirian, Jiraiya bersila ditanah dan bersedekap.

Perlahan warna _Orange_ pada kelopak mata Jiraiya dibalik tenda memudar. Jiraiya yang sedang bertempur mengalami perubahan pada wajahnya. Tanda lahir Jiraiya, garis dibawah matanya, memanjang hingga ke pipi. Rambutnya yang Spikey berubah menjadi seperti surai singa. Tepat ketika matanya terbuka, Jiraiya yang dibalik tenda menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

_"Kau ingin kekuatan?"_ Sosok Jiraiya lain datang dari belakang Jiraiya yang berwajah dingin. Menampilkan senyum hangat dan tatapan mata bersahabat. Maju dengan santai dan menepuk bahu Jiraiya berwajah sinis. Mendecih kesal, Jiraiya sinis menghilang dalam gelembung kegelapan. Sesuatu seperti akar yang melilit kakinya tadi menghilang.

Jiraiya si wajah cerah menjetikan jarinya, membuat tempat itu menjadi terang benderang, tak ada lagi kegelapan, tak ada lagi hitam. Hanya putih dan putih.

_"Hey... tempat ini jauh lebih bagus bukan?"_

Jiraiya mengangguk.

_"Bukankah dulu kamu sering bermeditasi?, kamu sedikit merasa aneh kan dalam setiap meditasimu.. ehm... seperti ada sesuatu yang masuk dan mengalir dalam tubuhmu?"_

"Benar." Jiraiya mengeluarkan suara yang sedari tadi terkunci. Sosok hangat didepannya membuatnya berani berbicara.

_"Energi alam memasukimu, sadar ataupun tak sadar, alam memilihmu untuk berteman denganmu."_

"Aku tak mengerti." Jiraiya jujur, otaknya terlalu lamban untuk mengerti hal semacam itu.

_"Bukankah kau pernah bilang, betapa bagusnya jika bisa menguasai alam. Setiap kau kesepian, kau selalu meditasi untuk mencari ketenangan."_

Jiraiya mengingat, dulu, bahkan akhir-akhir ini, setiap kesepian menjalar dihatinya, ia bermeditasi merilekskan pikirannya. Efek samping meditasi itu ialah ia selalu merasakan limpahan _Chakra_ mengitarinya, namun hanya sedikit yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Setiap selesai meditasi, stamina dan _Chakra_-nya pulih kembali. Ia heran, namun urung bertanya pada gurunya, Hiruzen, dan tetap melanjutkan kebiasaan tersebut meski tak rutin.

_"Jadi, kau sudah ingat bukan?, genggamlah sedikit kekuatan yang diberikan alam. Jangan pernah kau berpikir bisa menguasainya, tapi berbaurlah, menyatulah, gunakan dengan bijaksana apa yang diberikan alam padamu."_

"Menggunakan dengan bijaksana?"

_"Ya, tapi jika kegelapan mengambil alih tubuh dan jiwamu, kesepian menggigit hatimu, dan kebencian menggerogoti dadamu, kau tak akan mendapat apa-apa."_

_"Karena alamlah yang memilih siapa yang pantas mendapatkan hembusan kekuatannya."_

_"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, dan semoga kau bisa menjadi Jiraiya, Si Bijaksana."_

Jiraiya si wajah cerah kembali menjetikan jarinya. Jiraiya kembali tersadar dalam tenda medisnya. Masih bersila diranjang, berpikir akan maksud dari si Jiraiya wajah cerah, maupun godaan Jiraiya berwajah dingin. Matanya langsung melebar ketika ia mulai paham maksud dari kedua Jiraiya yang merasuk dalam alam maya-nya.

Jiraiya membentuk segel 'harimau' dan menciptakan seorang kagebunshin. Mengerti dengan keinginan tubuh aslinya, Jiraiya kagebunshin menyelinap kebelakang tenda saat Jiraiya asli turun dari ranjang, menyambar sebuah jubah rumah sakit yang kebesaran dan bergegas keluar.

.

.

.

Dan hasil meditasi Jiraiya layaknya proses _Charge_ pada alat elektronik. Saat kagebunshin menghilang, Chakranya tiba tiba kembali _fulltank_ dan staminanya meningkat drastis.

Orochimaru menghindar dari sapuan capit si kalajengking, namun ekor kalajengking dengan bisa yang siap meracuninya menghantam. Membuat Orochimaru melayang beberapa meter, dan terhenti oleh tembok rumah warga. Jiraiya membuka kelopak matanya. Tanpa perlu berdiri, ia _shunsin_.

Muncul diatas kepala kalajengking, Jiraiya menyarangkan tinjunya yang hampir setara dengan tinju Tsunade. Keras kulit kalajengking hanya mampu memberikan sedikit respon. Jiraiya mundur dan berdiri bersampingan dengan Orochimaru. Kalajengking menggeliat marah, mengibaskan ekornya pada mereka. Orochimaru melompat tinggi menghindar sementara Jiraiya _Sliding_ ke kebawah kalajengking.

**"Ranjishigami no Jutsu" **_(Wild Lion's Mane Technique)_

Rambut Jiraiya tiba-tiba memanjang dan sekuat baja. Melilit pada bagian ekor kalajengking. Merasa tertahan, kalajengking memutar arahnya kebelakang. Orochimaru mendarat diatas kalajengking dengan _katana_ yang telah dialiri _Chakra_. Berhasil melukai sedikit, namun tak dalam, malah membuat kalajengking makin mengamuk. menghentakan ekornya, Jiraiya terlempar ke atas badan kalajengking, menghantam Orochimaru dan sama-sama berguling ditanah, lalu menimpa Orochimaru lagi.

"Jauhkan badanmu dari atas tubuhku, bodoh!" Orochimaru sedikit kesal dengan posisinya yang terhimpit. Mereka berdua segera bangkit.

"Ck.. ck.. butuh keseriusan lebih, heh?" Jiraiya menggeretakan jemarinya.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele Jiraiya, sekarang!" Orochimaru melesat kekanan. Jiraiya berlari disisi kiri. Kalajengking menolehkan kepalanya bergantian.

"Kau hanya binatang bodoh, keparat !"

**"Toton no Jutsu"** _ (Trasparent Escape)_

techniqueJiraiya tiba-tiba menghilang tak kasat mata. Orochimaru berhenti dari larinya, tiarap ke permukaan tanah dan merapal segel tangan.

**"Hiru Banshou : Bouka no Jutsu"**

Orochimaru ikut menghilang seperti Jiraiya. Hening sesaat. Kalajengking memutar arah pandangnya ke semua sisi. Bingung dengan korbannya yang tiba-tiba hilang. Muncul mendadak Jiraiya dan Orochimaru muncul dibagian bawah tubuh kalajengking. Secara bersamaan menghantamkan pukulan terbaik mereka masing-masing. Kalajengking terperangah dan tubuhnya terangkat meski tak tinggi. Tak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya akibat serangan kejutan tersebut, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru tak mau berlama-lama. Mereka bersamaan membentuk handseals.

**"Katon : Ryūka no Jutsu" **_(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)_

**"Fuuton : Daitoppa" **_(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_

Semburan api berbentuk naga menuju keluar dari mulut Jiraiya. Hembusan angin super kuat dari Orochimaru menambah Kobaran dan keganasan naga api. Sementara beberapa meter dari sana, Tsunade merunduk menghindari tendangan memutar kapten divisi laut dari _Kinkaku Butai_. Tsunade terus berkelit menghindari tendangan putar yang beruntun. Tepat saat kaki kanan sang kapten dijadikan tumpuan, dan sebagai poros berputar, Tsunade menendang lutut bagian dalam sang kapten saat meghindari sapuan udara kaki kaki kiri sang kapten. Tertekuk terkejut sementara kaki kirinya masih diudara, dagunya mendapat pukulan kuat dari tangan kiri bocah yang sedari tadi berkelit menghindari serangan _Taijutsu_-nya. Terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang, sambil menahan kesal setengah mati, karena ini kedua kalinya dagunya dihantam bocah, ia salto diudara dan mendarat sempurna dengan kakinya, Tsunade lebih dahulu menduga hal itu, ketika sang kapten salto, ia dengan cepat berlari ke titik dimana sang kapten akan menapakan kakinya.

Dengan **Chakura no Mesu** yang masih aktif ditangan kanannya, Tsunade menghujamkan tangan kanannya tepat ke bagian jantung sang kapten sesaat tanpa jeda setelah menapakan kakinya ketanah setelah salto. Sang kapten langsung muntah darah, rambut dan wajah Tsunade terkena cipratan darahnya, tangan Tsunade tembus ke punggung sang kapten tanpa menurunkan intensitas _Chakra_-nya ditangan. Sang kapten tewas berdiri.

Sebuah tanto melayang ketanah, beserta pemiliknya, dengan satu tanto ditanganya, _Taichou_ ANBU itu berdiri dari jatuhnya. Mengaliri tantonya dengam _Chakra_, ia melayangkan pukulan menyamping dan ujung tanto yang teraliri Chakra tersebut menggores kepala banteng.

"Ini gawat, Melompat!" _Taichou_ ANBU dan beberapa anak buahnya melompat menghindari banteng liar yang sedang terluka tersebut. Tapi banteng itu tidak berbalik, terus berlari pada kecepatan _Topspeed_.

"Sial! Kejar binatang itu !" _Taichou_ ANBU memberi perintah dan segera berlari disusul anak buahnya mencoba menghambat si banteng agar tak lebih jauh menghancurkan sisi dalam desa.

Sang kapten divisi armada Kinkaku Butai, terlepas roh-nya dalam keadaan berdiri. Tsunade mencabut tanganya yang berlumuran darah. Menatap jijik pada mayat yang terjatuh dikakinya. Meludah kearah mayat tersebut, Tsunade terkejut, tak sempat merespon, rasa sakit puluhan pon yang baru saja menghantam perut dan dadanya. Banteng itu rupanya berlari kearah Tsunade yang kini terhempas dengan punggung menghantam tanah.

Naga api perpaduan _Katon_ milik Jiraiya dan _Fuuton_ milik Orochimaru mengakhiri hidup si kalajengking. Api membakar hebat tubuhnya dan akhirnya meledak dengan potongan daging dan cairan tubuh yang kental dan menjijikan bak hujan membasahi tubuh Jiraiya dan Orochimaru. Mereka menyeka wajah dengan lengan dari cairan menjijikan itu. Saat lengan Orochimaru turun, ia berujar setengah teriak kepada Jiraiya.

"Demi hobi mesummu, Jiraiya, melompatlah!"

Masih mengelap wajahnya, Jiraiya keheranan "Ada apa Oroch.. hwuaak" hanya muntahan darah penyambung kalimat Jiraiya. Si banteng liar menyeruduk Jiraiya, si jabrik putih memastikan tulang rusuknya pasti patah semua, lagi.

Jiraiya berdiri setelah jatuh diseruduk dan terinjak si banteng liar. Melihat Orochimaru yang baru mendarat setelah melompat tinggi menghindari serudukan banteng. Orochimaru memberi sinyal awas. Jiraiya dengan cepat berbalik.

"Demi hobi mesum Hiruzen -_sensei_." Jiraya berujar lirih. Rupanya si banteng liar berbalik dan kembali kearah mereka. Namun dari arah belakang mereka, Jiraiya merasakan tekanan _Chakra_ yang jauh lebih liar dan buas dari sibanteng.

**"Chakra Enhanced Strength"**

Blaarm !

Tsunade menyatukan kedua kepalan tangannya dan menghantam tanah. Muncul retakan panjang yang membelah bumi dan menjalar hingga ke posisi si banteng. Banteng itu melenguh hebat saat terperosok kedalam lubang menganga besar ciptaan Tsunade. Setengah tubuhnya masuk kedalam tanah, tak mampu digerakan.

Tsunade menyiapkan **Chakura no Mesu**-nya lagi, _katana_ Orochimaru teraliri _Chakra_ dari pemiliknya, Jiraiya mengkonsentrasikan _Chakra_-nya pada dua ujung jari yang dirapatkannya dengan suhu teramat panas hingga mampu menggoreskan apapun. Mereka bertiga melesat kearah banteng yang terjebak.

Dan menjadikannya daging cincang.

.

.

.

Orochimaru menghilangkan gerbang _Kuchiyose_ -nya, Kini mereka bertiga menatap desa yang porak-poranda dan terbakar disana-sini. Dibelakang mereka _Taichou_ ANBU dan beberapa anak buahnya ikut berdiri. Ekspresi wajah mereka tak diketahui akibat topeng yang mereka kenakan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, _hime_..?" Jiraiya bertanya tanpa menoleh, masih menatap area Konoha distrik timur. Tempat ia hampir kehilangan nyawa.

"Mengurung Konoha dengan _Jutsu_ yang dihadiahi oleh Hokage Ke-Dua" Tsunade menjawab lantang.

Mereka yang mendengar pun teringat satu hal. Air.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan..." Timpal Orochimaru.

"ANBU bersiap Tsunade -_hime_!" Ketua ANBU menekuk lutut dibelakang punggung Tsunade tatkala mendengar 'Jutsu dari Hokage ke-Dua'.

"Ayo dimulai!" Jiraiya makin tak sabar dan Orochimaru menghunuskan _Katana_-nya kedepan. Tsunade melakukan handseals rumit.

**"Karakuri Hakke no Jin" **_(Mechanical Eight Trigrams Formation)_

Bumi seketika bergemuruh dan retak. Konoha dilanda gempa skala ringan. Tsunade masih mempertahankan segel terakhir ditangannya dengan mata terpejam. Diluar dugaan, semuanya terkaget dan kagum. Bukan _Jutsu Suiton_ hadiah dari Tobirama. Tapi sejenis _Doton_ yang tak pernah mereka ketahui.

Dari permukaan tanah disekeliling dan dalam Konoha, dinding setinggi 20 meter mencuat dengan ketebalan 5 meter. Saling terhubung dan membentuk labirin rumit dengan perangkap yang kompleks dalam ruang labirin tertentu. Dari _Hokage Tower_, mereka sedang menyaksikan Konohagakure dikepung dan tidak memiliki akses keluar masuk.

Tsunade melepas segel terakhirnya, merentangkan kedua tangannya lurus kedepan, "Habisi semuaaa!".

Hembusan angin pertanda mereka _Shunsin_ dan bersiap pada eksekusi terakhir.

_**-Hiruzen team-**_

Matahari tak kunjung nampak, malah tergantikan oleh rintik hujan yang tak bisa dikatakan deras. Komplek pemakaman desa dipenuhi oleh seluruh shinobi Konoha dan warga sipil. Para orang tua, generasi muda, dan anak-anak berjejal memenuhi area pemakaman. Melepas orang terkasih, keluarga, maupun rekan yang telah gugur di medan perang Konoha. Hokage ke-Tiga pun dilantik disana, bukan di _Hokage Tower_.

Alangkah terkejutnya Hiruzen saat pulang pagi kemarin, mendapati Konoha dalam kurungan labirin hasil _Jutsu_ bertipe _Doton_. Raungan kesakitan dan lolongan penuh rasa sakit terdengar disetiap ruang labirin raksasa itu. Seluruh ninja Kumo di eksekusi terakhir ditanah yang ingin mereka rebut.

Hiruzen makin tak bisa menyembukan kesedihannya, saat utusan resmi Kumogakure, pada hari yang sama, mengirimkan seluruh shinobi Konoha yang tewas di medan tempur hutan Kumo. Sebuah peti mati dengan bentuk paling istimewa-lah yang makin membuatnya sesak. Peti mati Tobirama Senju. Para utusan-pun menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari Raikage ke-Tiga, yang juga baru dilantik, karena Raikage ke-Dua juga tewas ditangan Ginkaku, adik dari Kinkaku, yang tak bisa hadir dipemakaman Hokage ke-Dua karena desa Kumo dalam proses rehabilitasi struktur pemerintahan dan desa secara _physicly_. Mereka juga menyatakan Kinkaku tewas, ditangan Hokage ke-Dua entah dengan cara apa. Pamit pulang setelah menyampaikan terima kasih dari Kumogakue kepada Konoha yang telah membantu meredam pemberontakan Kinkaku Butai, Hiruzen dan yang lainnya bersiap untuk proses pelantikan Hokage baru dan pemakaman para pahlawan.

Disini Hiruzen, berdiri disamping Monumen pahlawan, sebuah monumen yang dibangun untuk penghormatan shinobi Konoha yang tewas dalam perang. Hiruzen menatap para penduduk, ia bersiap dengan pidato jabatannya meski tanpa podium. Berdiri paling depan, ketiga anak didiknya, ia masih bisa mengenali Jiraiya dari rambut jabrik putihnya, meski dari wajah hingga ke pinggang, ditutupi perban hingga Jiraiya lebih mirip _Mummi_ atau _Zombie_ dibanding manusia pada umumnya. Ia juga menatap nanar Orochimaru yang kehilangan orang tua dalam perang ini. Tsunade menunduk, dan dipangkuannya ada baju perang Tobirama, lengkap dengan aksen bulu putih dibagian lehernya. Mengenang sang kakek tercinta.

Terselip bangga dihati Hiruzen. Setiap orang berbisik tentang aksi Heroik _Hiruzen team._ Gerbang _rashomon_, labirin raksasa, dan _baberque_ dari daging banteng, meski untuk yang terakhir Hiruzen sedikit bingung.

"Ehm..." Sebuah deheman membuat penduduk dan shinobi hening seketika. Angin berhembus dingin. Perlahan hujan reda. Sinar matahari menyusup dibalik tebalnya awan.

"Apa yang mereka miliki hingga kita begitu kehilangan?" Membuka pidato jabatan dengan sebuah pertanyaan, semua mata tertuju pada Hiruzen seorang.

"Jasad mereka yang membusuk bukan bukti bahwa mereka telah meninggal sebagai pahlawan, tapi yang ada disini..." Hiruzen menunjuk hatinya sendiri, "dan disini..." Hiruzen menunjuk kebawah, tanah Konoha.

"Adalah bukti bahwa mereka pergi dengan terhormat dan meninggalkan kita warisan yang amat berharga, warisan itu bernama tekad api. Biarkan mereka tenang dalam peristirahatan mereka, tugas kita masih banyak, dan berat, jangan biarkan kesedihan membuat kita kehilangan harapan, selama tekad api menyala didada kita, kita akan jauh lebih berani untuk membuat diri kita berarti bagi orang lain. Kita boleh menangis, tapi jangan biarkan air mata melemahkan setiap persendian tulang kalian. Bangkitlah anak-anakku..."

Hiruzen team mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang ke arah guru mereka.

"Bangkitlah rekan-rekanku!"

Seluruh shinobi mengangkat kepala.

"Bangkitlah Konoha !"

Semua penduduk mengangkat kepala mereka.

"Bangkitlah Konohaaa!" Teriakan terakhir Hiruzen menandai usainya pidato singkatnya. Setiap orang pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan sesuatu yang menyala dan membara dalam diri mereka. Tekad api.

**To be Continue**

**Author note's : **Chapter 3 ini menandakan kerangka cerita 'Hiruzen Team' telah usai. Chapter 4 akan masuk dalam kerangka baru, yaitu 'Sannin'. Respect untuk semua readers. Ojigi.

Clue untuk chapter-chapter dalam kerangka 'sannin' : Hanzo si salamander/ Dan Kato/ Jiraiya sensei / Orochimaru sensei / Minato/ Khusina/ Nawaki/ Nagato/ Yahiko/ Konan.


	4. Filler 01

Sumpah ! Saya ingin bikin filler dengan genre Romance, entah kenapa jadi berantakan kayak gini.

Aarrrggh !

Ide cerita dari Author romance ternama di fandom ini, Thank you, Kara -chan.

Bagi yang pingin nyumbang filler, baik dalam bentuk ide mentah, kerangka cerita, atau full story, silahkan saja, dan yang ingin menyumbang ide untuk karya gak jelas saya, Jiraiya Legend Ninja Wise n Brave, juga dipersilahkan, asal tidak menyebrang dari kerangka cerita saya, saya pasti terima.

Disclaimer :

Tokoh dalam 'Naruto' milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Tokoh Kotaro Fūma dan Ujimanasa Hōnō diangkat dari tokoh nyata, ninja betulan, dengan referensi _'Buko Nenpyo' (Kronologi Militer Edo) _dalam bab _'Hojo Go Dai Ki'_.

Ide Cerita : Mushi Kara-chan.

Full story : Lsamudraputra.

**"Kau Lebih Dari Itu"**

"Jadi, kapan kita masuk?" Jiraiya tetap fokus pada sebuah rumah besar khas bangsawan, milik ketua Klan Hōnō, Ujimasa Hōnō.

Sang lawan bicara, mengerutkan kening, memikirkan sesuatu. "Tunggu sesaat lagi." Ujar Orochimaru, yang didaulat sebagai ketua tim untuk misi kali ini, di distrik Ashigarashimo, desa Sagami, Negara Tano.

"Orochimaru, lihatlah!" Tsunede menunjuk dengan dagu area yang dibidiknya, terlihat seorang ninja, dengan perawakan tinggi dan kekar, terlihat keluar dari kediaman Klan Hōnō. Mematikan bahwa orang itu sudah cukup jauh, Orochimaru memberi isyarat dengan kedua tangannya, dengan sigap ketiga orang tersebut keluar dari semak belukar.

Orochimaru menghilang bak tenggelam dalam tanah. Jiraiya merangsek ke belakang rumah. Tsunade menuju bagian depan, dengan diam diam, dari belakang memelintir kepala dua orang penjaga yang berada di serambi rumah.

Jiraiya masuk melalui pintu belakang, menggunakan _Toton no Jutsu_ dia menghilang berbaur dengan warna dinding. Orochimaru muncul dari dalam permukaan lantai, seperti makhluk gaib, muncul dari bawah tanpa merusak _tatami_. Jiraiya dalam bentuk tidak transparant masih mencari sesuatu, yang menjadi point dari misi ini, sebuah gulungan rahasia milik klan Takeda, _client_ mereka.

Orochimaru masih menjelajah tiap ruang dalam rumah tersebut, sementara Tsunade _Henge_ menjadi salah satu wujud penjaga tersebut. Jiraiya dan Orochimaru dengan sigap mencari gulungan tersebut di tiap-tiap ruang dalam rumah bangsawan itu.

"Ah... anda kembali lagi, tuan !" Tsunade dalam wujud pria penjaga rumah itu, memekik, memberi isyarat waspada kepada rekan-rekannya yang didalam.

"Kemana temanmu?" Orang yang tadi keluar rumah, kembali dan membuat Tsunade merutuk dalam hati.

"Ah... Dia sedang kekamar mandi, Tuan."

"Hati-hatilah, aku merasa ada yang mengintai rumah ini, aku baru saja berkeliling untuk memastikannya."

"Baik tuan."

Orang itu masuk kerumah, tepat saat Jiraiya mendapatkan gulungan tersebut, cukup kecil hingga ia bisa menyelipkan gulungan tersebut dibalik rompi jounin yang ia kenakan. Naas bagi Orochimaru, belum sempat melakukan _handseals_ untuk _Hiro_ _Banshō no Jutsu_ -nya, orang tersebut memergoki Orochimaru dari belakang.

"Hey... keparat!"

Orochimaru berbalik, dan menyerang dengan _Katana_-nya, orang tersebut menahan katana Orochimaru dengan _Katana_-nya sendiri. Tsunade,sudah dalam wujud asli, yang mendengar keributan segera datang dan menghadiahi hantaman dewa kepada orang tersebut, membuatnya mengantam tembok hingga jebol dan mendarat disisi luar rumah. Ia berdiri, menyeringai sinis, menatap Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang berjalan pelan dari reruntuhan.

"Kotaru Fūma, kepala klan Fūma, hamba sahaya dari Ujimasa Hōnō, dijuluki pembuat keonaran dan pengacau desa." Jiraiya muncul dari belakang punggung Kotaru.

"Heh.. Ninja Konoha sungguh hebat, dengan begitu aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diriku lagi." Bersiap dengan senjatanya, dua buah _Katana_, dengan pembagian bilah tajam dan pegangan sama rata, dan pegangan katana-nya dibuat mirip dengan kunai, terlilit kain putih dan lubang penyemat jari.

"Bagaimana jika kau harus berhadapan dengan pengacau desa Konoha !" Jiraiya siap dengan kuda-kudanya, Orochimaru melesat terlebih dahulu, dentingan kunai memicu datangnya bantuan dari dalam rumah, Jiraiya membantu Orochimaru, sedangkan Tsunade lebih memilih menghadang para anak buah Kotaro.

.

.

"Auww... itu sakit sekali, sungguh!" Jiraiya histeris norak ketika Tsunade menyalurkan chara medis dengan _Shōsen no Jutsu_ miliknya pada paha Jiraiya yang terluka akibat tusukan _Katana_ Kotaru.

"Tutup mulut brengsekmu itu, _baka_!, aku sedang berkonsentrasi!" Tsunade dengan garang menyuruh Jiraiya diam.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" Jiraiya protes.

"Siapa yang berteriak hah!" Sengit Tuan Putri Konoha.

"Pelankan suaramu monster pirang berkuncir dua!"

"Suaramu yang harus lebih pelan, _bakayaro_!"

Keduanya terdiam, dan sama-sama menghela nafas panjang, bertingkah seperti bocah padahal mereka sudah remaja. Jiraiya menatap lekat wajah Tsunade yang serius memendarkan chakra medisnya. Ia melempar arah pandangnya ke Orochimaru,tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar pada sebuah pohon, yang sedang menekan pendarahan pada perutnya, yang juga akibat tusukan dari Kotaru.

Misi yang lalu, saat ia mendapat misi _solo_, rekan-rekannya mendapat misi di tempat lain. Pulang dalam keadaan terluka dan dalam gendongan Orochimaru, mau tak mau membuat hati Jiraiya panas. Ia ingin menegaskan sendiri perasaannya, bahwa Orochimaru dan Tsunade hanyalah sebatas sahabat, ya, sahabat, sama sepeti hubungannya dengan Tsunade.

"Nee.., _Hime_, jika aku pergi jauh dari Konoha, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Tsunade bingung dengan ucapan Jiraiya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Hmm..." Jiraiya merendahkan intonasinya, berharap Orochimaru masih sibuk dengan lukanya. "Kalau misalnya nanti aku pergi dari dunia ini, apakah kau akan sedih?"

Tsunade makin heran dengan pertanyaan Jiraiya yang tak jelas arahnya, perasaan cemas seketika menghampirinya, entah kenapa perkataan Jiraiya sama sekali tak ia temui titik kebohongannya. "Baka, tentu aku akan sedih!"

Jiraiya tersenyum tipis, memandang gadis yang memikat hatinnya sejak Gennin itu, melihat dengan jelas helaian rambut milik cucu kesayangan dua Hokage terdahulu.

"Jika aku memintamu memilih antara aku dan Orochimaru, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Deg.

Sukses perkataan lanjutan Jiraiya membuat tubuh Tsunade menegang, alira chakra _Shōsen Jutsu_ terhenti entah sejak kapan. Jiraiya meringis, menahan nyeri pada pahanya. Tsunade terdiam, melihat wajah kusut pada tambatan hatinya, membuat _Sato no Kyoki_ tersenyum miris dalam hatinya.

_"Kenapa tidak langsung kau katakan saja..." Batinnya kecil._

Menepuk tangan Tsunade pelan, Jiraiya bangkit sambil berujar dengan intonasi yang kembali normal, "hey hey, aku cuma bercanda, lebih baik kau obati bocah cantik itu."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tsunade mendongakan wajahnya pada Jiraiya yang berdiri.

"Memastikan bahwa sisa anak buah Kotaru tidak ada yang mengikuti kita."

Tsunade masih membeku dalam posisi bersimpuhnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan perkataanku, toh, jika aku bertanya seperti tadi, jawabannya sudah jelaskan?" Lisannya sambil berlalu meninggalkan sahabat yang mengisi relung hatinya. Ya, hanya sahabat.

Tsunade bimbang. Ia yakin perkataan Jiraiya bukan sekedar candaan.

"Aku... Aku tak tahu, Jiraiya." Lirihnya sambil menatap punggung Jiraiya yang semakin menjauh. Ia heran, kenapa ia bisa dibuat bingung oleh pemuda jahil itu.

perasaan gundah menyelimuti _Inch per inch_ kulitnya.

.

.

.

Perasaan itu kembali datang, jauh lebih menyesakkan daripada saat misi di distrik XXX negara tano.

Disampingnya, Jiraiya duduk, dibangku panjang taman Konoha. Menatap anak-anak yang sedag bermain bola, atau penduduk yang sekedar menghabiskan sore mereka di taman. Dihadapan mereka berdua, lukisan senja terlukis indah dikanvas _Horizon_,warna yang mampu menentramkan hati, tapi, hatinya tak kunjung tentram, efek dari pembicaraannya dengan _Sato no Kyoki_, bahwa si jabrik itu menduga menemukan lokasi Pain, ketua Akatsuki.

"Bahkan saat ujian Chunnin, penjagaan sangat ketat, itu tempat dimana kau tak akan bisa menerobos dengan mudah."

"Karena itu... Pain ada disana, dengan penjagaan rapi dan terkontrol, dia bisa aman dari sentuhan dunia luar." Jiraiya tak menoleh, maniknya tetap mengarah pada matahari yang akan kembali ke pelukan bumi.

Tsunade makin gundah, "tapi hanya sendirian?! Aku-"

"Aku adalah salah seorang dari sannin legendaris,kau pasti tahu apa maksudku." Jiraiya memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan teduh, lalu kembali melihat anak-anak yang mulai beranjak pulang kerumah masing-masing. Saling melambaikan tangan dan berjanji besok seusai akademi akan bermain lagi.

Jiraiya tersenyum menyaksikan. Sementara Tsunade menunduk, "aku minta maaf, karena aku selalu membuatmu dalam keadaan sulit."

"Bwuahahaha... Darimana kata itu bisa datang?" Jiraiya tertawa renyah.

"Seharusnya kaulah yang menjadi Hokage ke-Lima. Hiruzen -_sensei_ dulu telah mememilihmu, kau menolak, lalu saat _sensei_ tiada, tetua menunjukmu, dan lagi-lagi kau menolak, dengan kapasitasmu dan -"

"Aku adalah orang yang bebas, aku harus mengembara mencari ide untuk novelku agar penerbit-"

Tsunade memotong cepat "kau menyesal tak bisa menghentikan Orochimaru, lalu memutuskan mengawasi pergerakannya dan menjadi mata-mata Konoha."

Jiraiya terdiam sejenak. "Aku sudah tak memikirkan itu lagi." Jiraiya menolak dari tatapan menyelidik Tsunade.

"Apa kau ingat Jiraiya saat kita Gennin dulu, saat kita-"

"Tsunade yang dulu berdada kecil kini sudah menjadi Hokage yang hebat!" Lagi-lagi, saling memotong perkataan lawan bicara mulai mendominasi percakapan. "Waktu sungguh cepat berlalu, Tsunade yang dulu cantik kini sudah jadi nenek tua berumur lima puluhan."

Jiraiya melanjutkan, "Aku menyukai dadamu yang besar..." Tak ada nada mesum seperti biasa terselip dalam lisannya. "Karena cintamu kepada orang-orang yang telah mendahuluimu, dan hatiku selalu bersamamu, tapi akan lebih banyak perpisahan yang akan kita lihat."

"Mengingat orang-orang yang telah mendahuluimu pasti membebanimu, tapi aku tidak begitu sedih dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kewajiban kita adalah sebagai tauladan, dan membantu generasi berikutnya." Raut wajah Jiraiya berubah serius, wajah yang paling ditakuti Tsunade, "Untuk melakukan semua itu, aku harus mengorbankan diriku dengan ikhlas." Jiraiya tersenyum teduh, "Mengorbankan dirimu sambil tersenyum demi kelangsungan masa depan, itulah yang harus dilakukan oleh orang tua yang keren."

Tsunade terdiam kehabisan kata. Ada yang ingin diungkap tapi jiwa terbungkam oleh lara, cemas itu menjepit lidahnya.

"Jika kau mati.. Tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat kehilanganmu, kau, kau adalah..."

Tsunade makin menunduk.

.

.

.

"Jiraiya kecil Tewas, seluruh tubuhnya tertusuk senjata pain, salah satu lengannya terpotong, tenggorokannya-"

"Cukup!" Naruto berteriak dengan tangan kirinya menunjuk Fukasaku, tetua katak yang amat disegani. Tsunade merasakan hawa dingin mulai dari telapak kakinya. Sepertinya detak jantungya mulai tak stabil dan menganggu sirkulasi darahnya, dampak dari berita yang dibawa Fukasaku.

"Apa kau yang mengirimnya pergi?" Kedua tangan Naruto terkulai lemah, lehernya menunduk lemas seolah tak ada penyangga diantara badan dan kepala.

Kakashi dan Sai terdiam. Sakura menatap Tsunade. Berharap jawaban Tsunade tidak memicu amarah Naruto. Tsunade dengan susah payah meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Kepalanya terasa makin berat. Dengan menjaga ketenangan dan wibawanya, Tsunade menyatukan kesepuluh jemarinya, menjadikannya sandaran dagu.

"Ya."

Hening sesaat. Tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Matanya merah menahan adukan marah dan kecewa. "Kau tahu bagaimana dia kan! Kau orang yang paling mengerti siapa dirinya. Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi sendirian ke tempat berbahaya. Kenapa kau-"

"Cukup Naruto." Kakashi turun tangan menahan amarah muridnya di tim tujuh. "Kau harus mengerti perasaan Hokage, beliau adalah sahabat Tuan Jiraiya."

Deg.

Kata itu,

Kata tabu untuknya,

Jiraiya bukan sahabatnya, Jiraiya adalah...

Adalah...

"Keparat!" Naruto berbalik, tangannya memegang kenop pintu. "Jika pertapa mesum adalah Hokage kelima, maka ia tak pernah menyuruh orang lain melakukan hal bahaya seperti itu."

Pintu berdemam keras. Tsunade serasa ingin mati.

.

.

.

Setelah menyuruh Shikamaru mencari maksud dari kode yang ditinggalkan Jiraiya, Tsunade keluar ruangan. Dilorong _Hokage Tower_, Tsunade menyandarkan sisi kiri tubuhnya pada dinding dingin, merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, hilang sudah ketenangannya, luntur sudah wibawanya, digantikan isak penuh sayatan. Hela nafasnya terganti oleh sedu sedan dan bibirnya terus mengucapkan nama Jiraiya.

"Bodoh."

"Kau bodoh, Jiraiya"

Hilang sudah kekuatan tulangnya. Tubuhnya melorot kebawah. Bersimpuh pada takdir yang selalu memukulnya. bayangan Jiraya dari awal pertemuan mereka hingga dewasa menyapa pelan. Jiraiya kecil yang berandal, Jiraiya yang tampak gagah dengan _Jounin Vest -nya_, Jiraiya yang tersenyum genit, Jiraiya yang meringis dan Jiraiya, Jiraiya, hanya Jiraiya.

_"Hai... Aku si jabrik tampan dari Konoha, Kau bisa mengirimiku surat cinta nanti."_

_"Kalau misalnya nanti aku pergi dari dunia ini, apakah kau akan sedih?"_

_"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan perkataanku, toh, jika aku bertanya seperti tadi, jawabannya sudah jelaskan?"_

Akhirnya, sesuatu yang ia tahan sedari tadi dengan pura-pura sibuk, tumpah. Setiap tetes liquid yang mengalir dari kelopak matanya mengandung penyesalan dan kehilangan. Tsunade berharap, meski terkesan konyol, bahwa ia ingin mati saat itu.

.

.

.

Disini Tsunade sekarang, ya, sekarang, dihadapan makam Jiraiya, mendekati makam mungkin, atau lebih tepat dikatakan _Memorial Monument_, karena memang jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan, bahkan potongan lengannya. Naruto, pasca mengalahkan Nagato, pain ke-Tujuh,membuat makam ini untuk penghormatan dari seluruh murid-murid dibawah naungan Jiraiya.

Nisan makam itu bertuliskan huruf kanji yang berartikan guru, sebuah _Hiraishin Kunai,_ rangkain bunga dari _eternal paper_, buku Orisinil 'Kisah Ninja Pemberani' dan sebuah pigura dengan potongan foto-foto didalamnya, foto _Hiruzen team_, _Jiraiya team_, ame orphans, dan Naruto saat dibelikan _Jumpsuit_ baru oleh Jiraiya. Berceloteh dari awal pertemuannya, hingga saat perpisahan ditaman Konoha. Setiap uraian tutur Katanya diselingi tawa, kadang tangis, hingga jeritan pilu. Menceritakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang setiap ia kesini, atau hal terbaru mengenai dunia ninja saat ini.

"Aku selalu memikirkan perkataanmu waktu itu... Kurasa kau juga paham apa maksudku..."

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik, tapi kau jauh lebih berharga dari sahabat terbaik itu."

"Kau adalah..." Tsunade menatap Foto Jiraiya saat kecil yang yergabung dengan Hiruzen team, bergulir pada foto Jiraiya team, sosoknya dengan Hokage ke-Empat, Cengiran lebarnya di Ame Orphans, dan saat ia tersenyum bangga sedang memakaikan resleting _Jumpsuit_ baru Naruto yang tersenyum girang.

_"Orang yang amat kusayangi..."_ Tsunade tersipu sendiri. Malu menatap nisan makam, seolah Jiraiya sedang menatapnya disana.

_"Meski kau bukan yang pertama, tapi percayalah, hatiku yang terkoyak kini adalah miliku seutuhnya, kau pasti masih mau menerimaku kan?"_

Ada sosok tak kasat mata berdiri dibelakang Tsunade yang bersimpuh, mencoba menggapai bahu Tsunade. Tepat saat tangan itu hendak mengenai bahu Tsunade, Tsunade menoleh sedikit, "Naruto!"

"Ah ya...rupanya luapan Chakra -ku dan Kurama tak bisa diredam, padahal aku tak ingin mengagetkanmu." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, kebiasaannya. Jubah Hokagenya berkibar lembut seirama angin.

"Sudah senja, _bacchan_ masih bisa mengobrol dengan pertapa mesum esok, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

Tsunade berdiri dan berbalik, "baiklah, ayo..."

Naruto mengambil posisi disamping Tsunade, berjalan beriring dengan pelan. Tsunade menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, mengintip dengan ekor matanya pada nisan, ah, bukan, pada sosok kasat mata yang sedang berdiri menatap punggungnya. Berbisik lirihlirih pada angin, "Tunggu aku, Jiraiya."

_"Tentu, Hime."_

**THE END**


	5. Chapter 4 : The First From The Second

**Hamba sedikit kecewa, setengah menyesal, Filler kemarin memicu kesalah-pahaman dari readers dan menghasilkan berbagai asumsi, fict ini tamat, author malas nulis, dan sebagainya. Kesalahan saya, minimnya author note.**

**Filler tidak akan berpengaruh dan tidak memiliki kesinambungan dengan cerita utama meski ada sinkronisasi antara filler dengan kerangka cerita.**

**Jangan cemas, fict ini masih berlanjut, saya bukan pria cengeng yang karya pertamanya tidak "Wow" langsung ngambek dan berhenti menulis. Meskipun sebagai pemula, review dengan sekedar "ah saya penasaran dengan bla bla bla" atau "g tau mau comment apa,lanjut thor", sudah memberikan saya energi untuk menulis dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk pembaca.**

**Akan ada 'kamusku' pada bagian akhir chapter, daripada anda capek googling, sudah saya siapkan disana.**

**Special thanks untuk Mushi Kara-chan, dan semua pembaca yang menantikan lanjutan Jiraiya, Legend Ninja Wise and Brave, saya persembahkan,**

**SANNIN**

**(Chapter 4)**

**Yang Pertama Dari Yang kedua**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nobunaga dan seluruh karakter samurai berdasarkan sejarang jepang,**

**dengan sumber "Hōnnoji to Nobunaga" karya Fujii Manabu.**

**Tamaguchi dan Momoyumi Out characters murni.**

_Nilai seseorang itu ditentukan dari keberaniannya memikul tanggung jawab, mencintai hidup dan pekerjaannya. (Kahlil Gibran)_

"Jika kau masih bergerak, cambuk ini benar-benar akan mengelupas kulitmu !"

"Ah... katak tua ini banyak bicara."

Ctar!

"Hwuaa... kenapa kau mencambuk punggungku?!"

"Jiraiya -_chan_, jika kau tak bisa mengontrol ketenanganmu, kau tak akan bisa tahap selanjutnya, lihatlah keatas sana." Fukasaku menunjuk ke arah bebatauan yang tumbuh meruncing ke atas.

"Apa itu?" Jiraiya meletakan telapak tangannya tepat di dahi, mengurangi silau matahari dari atas.

"Itu hanya batu." Wajah tanpa dosa berkilat diwajah Fukasaku, tidak mempedulikan perempatan urat syaraf yang berkedut di pelipis Jiraiya.

Mencak-mencak kesetanan Jiraiya mengomel "Aku tahu itu batu katak tua, Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Lalu?" Fukasaku mematri wajah datar, "Bukannya kau bertanya itu apa?, ya itu memang batu."

Jiraiya menggaruk kasar kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, matanya melotot menahan kesal, "Yang kumaksudkan, itu apa adalah apa latihan yang harus kulakukan disana?"

"Ohh..." Fukasaku bersedekap, menghembuskan nafas berat seolah-olah ini adalah pembicaraan yang menyangkut hidup dan mati, "Seharusnya kau bertanya dari awal seperti itu, Jiraiya -_chan_."

"Arrrgh...!"

"Pa, aku sudah kembali..." Fukasima datang dengan keranjang belanja. Berjalan dengan penuh senyum ke suaminya. Mata Fukasaku tak lepas dari keranjang itu.

"Sepertinya malam ini kita akan makan lezat... bukan begitu, Ma?"

Jiraiya mengikuti arah pandang Fukasaku, dari keranjang Shima beberapa cacing dan ulat berjatuhan, berusaha menyelamatkan diri, berharap ini bukanlah hari terakhir mereka melata dibumi. Raut muka Jiraiya menegang, lalu merah padam, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam perut Jiraiya, membuncah ke tenggorokan dan berakhir dengan -

"Tentu Pa, Sup ulat dengan tumis cacing spesial akan kuhidangkan buat kalian berdua malam ini."

- Muntah.

.

.

.

"Ya... dia sangat senang dengan hadiah dariku, dia berkata, jika Hashirama Jii -_chan_ menjadi orang besar dengan menggunakan kalung itu, ia akan memakai kalung itu hingga mendapat gelar Hokage." Tsunade tersenyum bangga. Berjalan beriringan dengan kekasihnya, menuju _Hokage Tower_, memberi laporan seusai misi yang mereka jalani berdua.

"Syukurlah... " Dan kato membalas senyum Tsunade, "Tapi, kenapa waktu itu kau tidak mengajukan diri sebagai Jounin pembimbing untuknya kepada _Sandaime_ Hokage?"

Tsunade mengarahkan pandangannya lurus, _Hokage Tower_ sudah didepan matanya, "Dia berbeda, _Gen_ Tobi jii -chan menurun padanya, aku berharap Orochimaru mampu mengarahkan Nawaki untuk mengasah _Suiton_ miliknya, Orochimaru adalah orang jenius, dia pasti bisa melihat dan mengarahkan bakat Nawaki."

"Tapi... Hmm... Orochimaru -_san_ sangat disiplin, aku cukup khawatir jika Nawaki tidak tahan dengan gaya didikan Orochimaru -_san_, lagipula.. hmm... Orochimaru -_san_ dikenal sangat pedas dalam berbicara.."

"Haha..haha... Orochimaru memang begitu, Dia memang mengatakan sesuatu apa adanya, tanpa peduli yang mendengarkannya sakit hati atau tidak," Tsunade tertawa renyah, "Jangan khawatir berlebihan seperti itu, dia pasti baik-baik saja dibawah tangan dingin Orochimaru."

.

.

.

"Saya tak ingin menghina prinsip samurai anda, tapi, jika anda ingin menang, adakalanya kita harus mengambil langkah-langkah diluar prinsip itu." Kazekage ketiga menyeruput minuman hangatnya, meletakan kembali cangkirnya dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Untuk bisa meruntuhkan kekuasaan Klan Takeda, jika berdasarkan prinsip samurai, duel dengan jantan, bisa dipastikan kalian akan kalah. Maaf jika anda tersinggung dengan perkataan saya barusan, Nobuhide -_sama_."

Nobuhide terdiam, sebagai pemimpin klan terbesar nomor dua di Negara Besi, ia harus memikirkan baik-baik, tawaran dari Kazekage untuk membantunya dalam menghancurkan klan Takeda sebagai klan penguasa Negeri Besi. Tawaran Kazekage memang membuatnya tergiur, tapi untuk melanggar _Bushido_, prinsip dasar dari ideologi seorang samurai, ia harus berpikir berkali-kali.

Melihat kebimbangan pada pemimpin klan Oda tersebut, Kazekage melanjutkan penawaran politiknya. "Sunagakure siap membantu dalam hal infanteri, berapa-pun jumlah pasukan yang anda minta, shinobi Suna dalam kuasa perintahmu."

"Hm... apa yang harus kubayar untuk itu, Kazekage -_sama_."

"Ah... jangan berpikiran bahwa anda harus membayar untuk itu, sebagai rekan politik, kita memang harus saling membantu, bukan begitu, Nobuhide -_sama_?"

"Apapun istilah yang anda gunakan, sebaiknya katakan saja tanpa berbelit-belit."

"Konohagakure, aku ingin anda melakukan sesuatu untuk Konoha."

"Jangan bercanda, mereka adalah desa shinobi terkuat di _Genso no Kuni_."

"Karena itu... " Kazekage menyeringai "Ikuti cara ninja bergerak."

.

.

.

Pluk.

Pluk.

Nobunaga memungut batu lagi, dan melemparkannya kesungai dingin dihadapannya. Tanpa menunggu harus sampai didasar, karena memang ia tak tahu kapan sampainya, Nobunaga melempar kembali kerikil yang ada digenggamannya.

"Jadi, pewaris klan Oda hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan melempar kerikil ke sungai... benar-benar putra mahkota yang sangat kukagumi."

"Ah... Hideyoshi... terima kasih atas pujianmu." Nobunaga menampakan semua giginya, tersenyum dengan kedatangan muridnya, atau mungkin bisa dibilang sahabatnya.

"Hoaam... tadi itu sindiran, tuan muda, bukan pujian."

"Haha... aku tahu, tapi terima kasih karena sudah memberikan sindiran untukku."

Hideyoshi melotot dan mengacukan jari ke hidung Nobunaga, "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu, bodoh!"

Nobunaga tertawa sambil kembali memungut kerikil disekitar kakinya, kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat diganggu. Hideyoshi ikut berdiri disampingnya, sesekali menguap, tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, hingga Nobunaga memutuskan buka suara.

"Rencana ayah untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Takeda semakin dekat, saat ini pimpinan Sunagakure sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan ayah."

Hideyoshi mengambil sejumput ilalang, memilih salah satu dan meletakan disela bibirnya. "Kazekage, heh."

"Aku tahu, akan ada upaya meminta bantuan kepada desa ninja."

"Entah kenapa, para ninja ikut-ikutan dalam masalah desa samurai." Hideyoshi setengah bertanya.

Nobunaga mengendikan bahunya, "Entahlah." Rambut panjang dan hitam Nobunaga dimainkan angin, Nobunaga mencuci tangannya dan berdiri kembali untuk membuat kuncir kuda pada rambutnya.

"Sayang sekali, rambutku sedikit gimbal, jadi angin enggan untuk memainkan rambutku, yaah... sebagai putra mahkota, sangat pantas jika rambutmu begitu halus."

"Kau iri, Toyotomi Hideyoshi?" Nobunaga menoleh sambil terus membuat _ponytail_ pada rambutnya.

"Tidak, rambut gimbalku membuat penampilanku lebih jantan." Hideyoshi mendengus.

"haaah... rambut coklatmu lebih mirip kulit kelapa tua yang mengering dan mengelupas."

"Jangan hina rambut kejantananku!"

Nobunaga menautkan alisnya, bingung. "Tentu saja kejantananmu punya rambut, jika tidak maka-"

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!" Wajah Hideyoshi merah padam. "Rambut gimbalku adalah lambang dari kejantanan! Jangan kau putar isi kepalamu ke arah lain bodoh!"

"hmm..." Nobunaga memasang pose berpikir, "Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan kejantanmu memang tak punya-"

"Tutup mulut biadabmu Nobunaga!"

"Jika kalian terus meributkan rambut dan kejantanan, maka mimpi untuk bisa meruntuhkan klan Takeda hanya akan jadi bunga tidur."

Baik Nobunaga ataupun Hideyoshi terdiam. Memutar leher mereka ke sumber suara. Hideyoshi makin menunjukan raut wajah tak suka.

"Oh... hai Ieyashu, apa kabar?" Nobunaga melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Sementara Hideyoshi ikut melambai, tapi dengan gerakan seperti mengusir kucing.

Tokugawa Ieyashu, pemuda gagah berwajah dingin dengan tubuh sedikit ramping. Rambutnya pendek halus, terbelah sama rata dari tengah dan berwarna coklat keemasan, helaian emas itu makin berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari. Menggunakan kimono dengan warna senada rambutnya, dengan aksen kaligrafi rumit dan berbagai coretan seni pada kimono halus dan pasti mahal itu.

Ieyashu mengembangkan lengannya hingga sejajar, dari langit, seekor burung elang yang juga berwarna keemasan, menghampiri Ieyashu, mengepakan sayapnya lalu diam bertengger di lengan pemuda itu.

"Aku menyesal, punya teman seperti kalian." Singkat dan padat, dengan pongahnya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Nobunaga dan Hideyoshi yang langsung cengo. Nobunaga langsung terduduk dan terisak. "Kami -_sama_... apa dosaku dimasa lalu, hingga aku begitu nista seperti ini.?"

Sementara Hideyoshi mengacungkan kepalan tangannya dan berteriak "AKU BUKAN TEMANMU BRENGSEK! JIKA BUKAN KARENA GURU BODOHKU INI, AKU TAK INGIN BERKENALAN DENGAN PRIA PESOLEK SEPERTIMU!"

Ieyashu terus menjauh, sementara Hideyoshi makin memaki, dengan Nobunaga yang bersimpuh dan menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali ketanah.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku menolak permintaanmu." Nobuhide kembali duduk setelah berdiri dengan rasa kaget yang luar biasa. "Kami masih bisa mengalahkan klan Takeda tanpa bantuanmu."

"Tapi, Nobuhide -_sama_, jika anda-"

"Hentikan pembicaraan tidak berguna ini, Kazekage."

Kazekage menghembuskan nafas panjang.

_"Dasar tua bangka keras kepala."_

"Baiklah, sepertinya anda harus mendinginkan kepala anda, kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, mungkin lebih baik saya kembali ke Suna sebelum malam, sebelum salju menenggelamkan saya."

"Hn." Nobuhide menutup matanya.

Kazekage berdiri dan _Ojigi_, membungkuk untuk penghormatan. Ketika hampir sampai di depan pintu, langkahnya terhenti ketika Nobuhide mengeluarkan suara.

"Kami adalah samurai, bahkan jika kalah oleh Klan Takeda, mati dengan jiwa _Bushido_ yang mengalir dalam darah dan daging kami akan jauh lebih terhormat, daripada menggunakan cara kotor seperti saranmu tadi."

"Ya, aku tahu itu, karena itu kami disebut ninja."

Seseorang yang menguping dibalik pintu, langsung berjinjit dan berlari sembunyi.

_**-Sannin-**_

"HUWAAA... HUWAAAAA."

Jeritan tangis bocah perempuan begitu melengking hingga membuat burung-burung bergegas meninggalkan sarangnya. Nawaki menutup kedua telinga dengan tangan sambil berteriak.

"Hentikan tangisanmu sebelum gendang telingaku pecah, Momo -_chan_!"

Momoyumi terdiam. Menatap Nawaki dengan pandangan mengiba, "Tapi, kenapa _sensei_ meninggalkan kita ditengah hutan seperti ini? Dan Tama, kemana Tama ?"

Nawaki menghela nafas pasrah melihat rekannya yang begitu mania. Ia menatap sekeliling. Ditinggalkan oleh _sensei_ -nya sendiri, lalu terpisah dengan salah seorang rekan timnya, sialnya lagi, rekan perempuannya hanya bisa menangis berteriak.

"Nawaki -_kun_, kenapa _sensei_ begitu tega, meninggalkan kita, jika nanti ada beruang liar yang mau memakanku, ataupun harimau, aku... aku..."

Nawaki membelalakan matanya, dengan kecepatan tiada tara menutup kedua Indra pendengarannya sebelum-

"HUWAAA..."

.

.

.

Tamaguchi menebas semak belukar yang menghambat langkahnya. Mendecih kesal. Ia bukan ninja sensor, kesulitan adalah hal pertama yang terbentang dihadapannya jika terpisah dari rekan-rekannya. Berteriak sampai suara habis pun akan percuma. Gurunya pasti memasang kekkai atau sesuatu yang membuat suara mereka tidak akan oleh didengar makhluk lain.

Ia tahu maksud latihan ini, mengendap tanpa diketahui musuh. Karena itu dari awal ia tidak berteriak, mengasah kemampuan jika suatu saat nanti benar-benar terpisah dari tim-nya dalam kondisi sebenarnya, bukan latihan. Ia sangat yakin akan baik-baik saja meski hingga malam, karena-

"Tidak ada binatang buas yang melintasi kita dari tadi, berkat tangisan merdumu, burung-burung berterbangan, tapi tidak bisa masuk lagi kearea sini, itu berarti ada kekkai yang dipasang sensei agar tak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang bisa mendekati kita, selamat, berkat suara merdumu juga kita kehilangan makan malam."

"Maafkan aku, Nawaki -_kun_..." Momoyumi menunduk malu. Hening melingkupi mereka. Nawaki mempertajam pendengarannya. Melihat gelagat aneh Nawaki, Momoyumi merasa heran. "Ada apa Nawa-"

"Stt..." telunjuk Nawaki yang menempel pada bibirnya sendiri, membuat Momoyumi diam dan menanti.

"Ada suara air dekat sini, sial, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya dari tadi!"

Nawaki segera bersila, melakukan handseals dan menutup mata. Kedua telapak tangannya bersatu.

Sungai yang tak jauh dari mereka seakan mendidih. Menggelegak dan secara ajaib, air pun terangkat dan melayang menuju Nawaki. Limpahan air sungai itu mengitari mereka berdua, Momoyumi berdecak kagum. Air tersebut membentuk pusaran dan terbang keatas langit. Berkumpul menjadi sebuah bola air raksasa, dan pecah menjadi rintik hujan.

Dari balik pohon tak jauh dari situ, Orochimaru menyeringai, lalu melesat menjauh dari butiran hujan.

Tamaguchi keheranan dengan hujan tiba-tiba ini, matahari belum sepenuhnya bergulir ke barat, juga tidak ada mendung. Diposisi Nawaki, dengan kondisi mata terpejam, ia seakan-akan bisa melihat sketsa sejauh radius puluhan meter, tergantung dimana curah hujan buatannya turun. Dalam pandangannya, ia bisa melihat lokasi Tamaguchi dan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh rekannya meski dalam bentuk bayang-bayang tiga dimensi ala sketsa, ya, sketsa hidup yang berjalan.

Nawaki berdiri dan berlari diikuti Momoyumi, menuju koordinat Tamaguchi berada. Setelah cukup lama berlari, mereka akhirnya berkumpul kembali.

"Jadi, ada kekkai yang dipasang oleh sensei pada masing-masing kita, ketika aku dan Momo -_chan_ bertemu, kekkai itu bertemu dan bertambah kuat pada lapisnya, karena kekkai kita yang terpisah, itupula yang menyebabkan kau tidak mendengar jeritan Momo -_chan_."

Nawaki menjelaskan situasi yang mereka hadapi, setelah Momoyumi puas mengecek keadaan Tamaguchi. Tamaguchi mengangguk tanda mengerti. Bola mata mereka hampir keluar ketika Momoyumi kembali bersiap hendak menangis.

"Apa.. apa yang harus kita lakukan, Nawaki -_kun_, Tama -_kun_ ?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan ? Berhentilah merengek seperti itu Momo, cukup itu saja yang perlu kau lakukan dan ikuti kami berdua."

Momo terkesiap mendengar penuturan Tamaguchi, menunduk, kecewa karena dirinya hanya penganggu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Tamaguchi, bagaimanapun juga Momo -_chan_ adalah anggota tim kita." Nawaki mencoba memperbaiki suasana. "Nah Momo -_chan_, berhentilah menangis, kita adalah ninja, aku tahu kau takut kita kemalaman disini, tapi ini adalah latihan, sensei pasti disekitar sini, mengawasi kita."

Nawaki memberi senyum terbaiknya, Momoyumi mengangguk, dan melirik takut ke Tamaguchi.

"Hey hey, disini kalian rupanya..."

Mereka semua berbalik, Tsunade berdiri disalah satu batang pohon tak jauh dari belakang punggung mereka. Meloncat turun dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Nawaki, bukankah kau tadi bilang..." Tamaguchi setengah berbisik bertanya tanpa menolehkan pandanganya dari Tsunade, "Jika kita bertemu, kekkai akan makin berlapis, jadi sekarang kekkai sudah tiga lapis, bukan?

"Hmm... tepat!" Nawaki mengangguk mengiyakan.

Momoyumi yang mendengar percakapan itu, menyapa Tsunade dengan riang, "Nee -_chan_ cantik, bagaimana cara Nee -chan cantik menembus kekkai tiga lapis?"

Nawaki dan Tamaguchi sweatdrop. Dan menyumpah dalam hati.

"Aku bukan Gennin seperti kau, Momo -_chan_, aku mengkhawatirkan Nawaki, aku mencarinya keseluruh pelosok desa, tapi tak bertemu," Tsunade makin mempersempit jaraknya dengan ketiga bocah itu, "Ketika bertemu _sensei_ kalian di kedai dango, dia malah menjawan tidak tahu kalian ada dimana, karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan. Haah... dasar si -"

Tsunade tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena ketiga bocah itu sudah mengelilinganya dengan formasi segitiga. Dihadapannya Momoyumi menekuk kedua lutunya begitu dalam, persis seperti orang yang hendak buang air besar. Tamaguchi berada disamping kiri dan Nawaki berada disamping kanan.

"Pose yang menjijikan, Momo." Tamaguchi memiringkan bibirnya. Sumbu untuk membuat Momoyumi berteriak.

"KYAAAAA..."

Tsunade menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, memicingkan mata akibat gelombang ultrasonik yang dikeluarkan Momoyumi. Daun-daun berguguran, melayang di udara, dan berterbangan menuju Tsunade. Tsunade mengelak dengan tidak melepaskan telapak tangan dari telinganya. Salah satu daun menggores pipinya, darah segar mengalir menetes kedagunya.

Nawaki dan Tamaguchi terlebih dahulu menyumbat telinga mereka, ketika jeritan usai, Tamaguchi melempar beberapa shuriken ke arah Tsunade, Tsunade segera mengelak dengan melompat mundur, sayang lutut Nawaki menghadang terlebih dahulu. Tsunade terduduk menahan nyeri pada punggungnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa kalian menyerangku?" Tsunade kembali berdiri.

Momoyumi kembali memasang kuda-kudanya, "_Sensei_ tak pernah meninggalkan kami, bahkan dalam keadaan apapun!"

"_Sensei_ tak suka kue dango!" Tamaguchi bersiap dengan _kunai_-nya.

"Dan Tsunade Nee -_chan_ tak pernah mengkhawatirkanku jika aku bersama sensei, bahkan jika aku tidak pulang berhari-hari pun!" Nawaki juga bersiap dengan kunai dikedua tangannya.

"Cih, lagi lagi pose itu, menjijikan."

Mendengat cemoohan dari Tamaguchi, Momoyumi berteriak karena kesal. "KYAAAAA..."

Nawaki dan Tamaguchi berlari ke arah Tsunade dengan menahan denyutan pada kepala mereka akibat lengkingan suara Momoyumi. Namun Tsunade lebih cepat, maju dan membekap mulut Momoyumi dari depan.

"Cukup Momo -_chan_, aku bisa benar-benar tuli."

Momo -_chan_ terkejut, Tubuh Tsunade berkepul dalam asap, dan berubah menjadi Orochimaru. Tamaguchi dan Nawaki terkejut, dan berlari menuju sensei mereka.

"_Sensei_!"

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini cukup. Lebih baik kita segera membuat penyumbat telinga khusus untuk tim ini, sebelum kita semua tuli."

Momoyumi menunduk malu. Menengadahkan kedua tangannya. Orochimaru berbalik dan melipat salah satu kakinya, Momoyumi meloncat ke punggung Orochimaru. Nawaki dan Tamaguchi berjalan masing-masing disisi Orochimaru. Sosok bengis dan sadis Orochimaru tidak berlaku bagi mereka bertiga, awalnya saat mereka lulus akademi dan mengetahui _Jounin Instructor_ mereka adalah Orochimaru, lutut mereka menggigil menahan takut. Momoyumi bahkan bersembunyi dibawah kasur selama tiga hari dan tidak mengikuti pertemuan pertama dengan guru mereka. Tamaguchi pun _alpha_, kehilangan selera makan dan tidak lagi bernafsu memaki orang, hobinya luntur, mendengar Orochimaru sebagai Jounin pembimbingnya. Hanya Nawaki yang hadir dipertemuan pertama dengan Orochimaru. Didampingi Tsunade yang merengut kesal, Nawaki hadir lengkap dengan benjolan dikepala dan memar diwajahnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka menabahkan hati menghadapi Orochimaru, dan anehnya, Momoyumi adalah orang pertama yang mampu merebut perhatian Orochimaru dan menyulut kecemburuan bagi dua rekannya lagi. Orochimaru sendiri tak memperlakukan mereka berbeda. Tegas dan disiplin semata-mata agar anak didiknya menjadi shinobi kebangaan Konoha.

"_Sensei_... kapan kami belajar _shunsin_?"

"Pertemuan berikutnya, jika tak ada misi tentunya, Nawaki -_kun_."

"Ah... misi yang membosankan... paling-paling mencabut rumput, membersihkan saluran pembuangan, atau mengusir binatang liar yang masuk ke perkampungan, aku heran, kita ini ninja atau petugas kebersihan desa."

Orochimaru hanya diam saja mendengar umpatan Tamaguchi, toh dia sama bermulut kasarnya.

"_Sensei_!"

"Momo -_chan_, jangan berteriak tepat ditelingaku."

Momoyumi meletakan dagunya dibahu Orochimaru dan mulai menguap, "Kapan sensei bisa _shunsin_?"

"Aku sudah mampu menguasai _shunsin_ sewaktu masih diakademi.."

"Waah.. sensei hebat.. apakah sensei orang pertama yang bisa _shunsin_?" Momoyumi berdecak kagum dengan mata memberat.

"Bukan... Ada seorang murid akademi lain, yang mampu melakukannya bahkan di awal masuk akademi, dan bisa melakukan _bunshin_ dengan sempurna."

"Siapa dia, _sensei?_"

"Orang orang memanggilnya, _Sato no Kyoki_."

Mereka terus berjalan memasuki Konoha. Dengan dengkuran halus Momoyumi dibalik punggung Orochimaru menjadi senandung yang menemani langkah mereka menuju tanah makmur.

_**-sannin-**_

Kazekage sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pulang, matahari hampir terbenam, dan suhu Negara Besi makin mendingin. Menggunakan kereta kuda adalah cara paling efisien daripada berlari, tentunya menghemat tenaga dan mengatasi cuaca dingin yang ekstrem di negara dengan salju abadi ini. Kereta dengan dua kuda itu membawa tandu dibelakangnya, seorang Kazekage beserta dua pengawal setianya. Dua pengawal lainnya bertindak sebagai pengendali kuda.

Pengawal yang bertugas sebagai kusir tiba-tiba menarik kekangnya, menghentikan laju kereta dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka semua terkejut, kecuali kazekage. Pengawal Kazekage melesat keluar, meninggalkan Kazekage dengan seorang pengawal didalam tandu.

"Hai! Apa maumu?"

Pelaku yang membuat perjalanan Kazekage terhenti, tetap diam tak bergeming. Seorang samurai, dengan baju perang, terdapat berbagai macam tanduk sebagai aksesori baju zirah tersebut, dimasing-masing lengan dilengkapi aksesori 3 tanduk kecil disisi bagian luar, pelindung kepalanya menutupi hampir seluruh bagian kepala, meninggalkan wajah yang hanya tersisa sebagai tampilan, rambut panjang wanita sebagai penghias pelindung kepala menandakan bahwa ia berada digaris keturunan utama dari sebuah klan. Pedang besar yang dililit kain yang tergantung dibahunya menandakan bahwa ia seorang samurai tangguh.

Kazekage turun dengan tenang dari tandu, "Tawaranku masih berlaku, jika itu yang hendak kau tanyakan."

"Baiklah, mari bernegosiasi..." Sang samurai buka suara.

"Ahahahaha..." Kazekage tertawa terbahak dan tiba-tiba terdiam, menyeringai "Aku suka sekali anak muda yang berani mengajukan negosiasi kepadaku."

Burung elang keemasan menatap dari kejauhan, lalu mengepakan sayapnya dan kembali menuju pemiliknya.

.

.

.

"Nyonya ini butuh pengawalan dari bandit gunung, yang selalu merampas harta benda para saudagar yang melintasi jalan ke Negara Besi. Kalian harus jaga nyonya Sokuzuki dan rombongannya hingga mencapai gerbang Negara Besi."

"Hoaam... tapi ini masih pagi, Hokage -_sama_, bisakah kita berangkat agak sedikit,hmm.. sore..."

Hiruzen menghisap dalam pipa rokoknya, dan menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan yang berarti 'seperti-apa-kau-mendidik-muridmu?'

Orochimaru meletakkan telapak tangannya dikepala Tamaguchi, "Tidak ada tawar-menawar dalam sebuah misi, Tama -_kun_, perjalananan kita juga jauh, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, agar tak bermalam di Negara Besi."

"Haah... misi pengawalan lagi." Tamaguchi benar-benar tak bersemangat, misi yang hampir sama setiap harinya.

Orochimaru menghampiri gurunya ketika Hiruzen menanda tangani selembar kertas dan dibuatkan khusus agar mereka menyerahkan gulungan itu ke penjaga gerbang Negara Besi, pertanda mereka adalah ninja sewaan resmi.

"Hokage -_sama_, yang benar saja, kenapa aku harus dikawal oleh bocah-bocah ini, apakah keselamatan kami terjamin?"

"Bukankah dari awal kita sudah sepakat, Nyonya, dengan harga yang anda bayar, kami hanya bisa menyediakan satu tim Gennin untuk anda, kecuali anda mau menaikkan harga." Hiruzen menjawab santai sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya, yang ia sengaja bentuk bulat-bulat, sehingga daritadi Momoyumi sibuk mengejar kepulan asap nikotin itu daripada mendengar pencerahan tentang misi yang akan dihadapinya.

"Tenang saja Nyonya Sokozuki, kami akan menjaga anda dan rombongan dengan sebaik mungkin, lagipula bukankah tadi Nyonya bilang bahwa kereta anda sudah kosong semua, karena seluruh barang dagangan sudah habis terjual setelah anda berkeliling kebeberapa desa bukan? Jadi prioritas kami adalah menjaga anda berikut semua uang yang anda pegang, bukan begitu, Nyonya ?"

Nawaki menelan ludah sebanyak mungkin setelah mengeluarkan kalimat panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sementara si Nyonya kaya mendecih, "Baiklah, sekarang berangkat, suamiku bahkan bisa menyewa seluruh Jounin disini, termasuk Hokage." Lalu si Nyonya berlalu tanpa memberi hormat pada Hiruzen.

"Dia adalah Klien, perlakukan dia sesopan mungkin, anak-anak, dan ini adalah misi C-_rank_, jadi bayaran kalian juga akan kutambah." Hokage tersenyum pada Gennin dihadapannya, Momoyumu maju selangkah dengan kening berkerut setelah puas bermain asap nikotin.

"Hokage jii -_chan_, apakah Hokage juga bisa disewa?"

"ah... Momo -_chan_, aku _Limited Edition_, lebih baik kalian berangkat sekarang, jangan buat klien menunggu."

"Ayo anak-anak." Orochimaru Ojigi, diikuti ketiga muridnya dan meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

.

.

.

Nobuyuki berjalan santai meninggalkan kamarnya, Oda Mansion cukup luas, hingga kamarnya saja terpaut jauh dari ruang utama, dengan rintang lorong bercabang, dan pemandangan taman di kedua sisi lorong makin menyejukan mata. Dipinggangnya, pedang besar dua mata tertidur tenang dalam lilitan kain putih, hanya menyisakan ganggang besi, membuat setiap orang bertanya, seperti apa pedang didalam lilitan itu.

Dalam tenang langkahnya, Nobuyuki menghentikan derapnya. Menatap sosok sang kakak yang bersandar pada salah satu pilar penyangga, sambil bersedekap dan memejam matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Kakanda." Nobuyuki menyapa sang kakak dan berjalan melintasinya. Nafas sang kakak teratur beralur, tetap dengan mata terpejam tanpa menoleh membalas sapaan sang adik.

"Hmm... selamat pagi, Adinda. Hendak kemana dirimu?"

"Latihan, ke _dojo_ di dekat perbatasan." Nobuyuki menghentikan kembali derap langkahnya, sementara Nobuhide menoleh, menatap punggung Nobuyuki.

"Jangan kira apa yang kau coba sembunyikan dalam genggammu takkan tercium, adikku."

"Jangan takut akan kekuatan genggamku, Kakanda Nobuhide, karena aku hanya bayang-bayang." Nobuyuki kembali mengayunkan langkah ringan.

"Jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang merendahkan martabat klan kita, apalagi menjual jiwa _Bushido_ pada ninja, maka aku sendirilah yang akan memenggal kepalamu!"

Nobuyuki tetap berlalu sambil menulikan telinga.

.

.

.

Jiraiya mencoba mengatur keseimbangan energi alam yang diserap tubuhnya, duduk bersila diatas sebuah papan kecil,dan diujung sebuah batu runcing dengan ketinggian puluhan meter, Jiraya mencoba mencapai titik ketenangan. Sebuah syarat mutlak menjadi sage sempurna.

Fukasaku mengawasi dari runcingnya batu dihadapan Jiraiya, kali ini tanpa cambuk, karena memang Jiraiya tak memerlukan itu, tubuh Jiraiya sendiri sudah biru dibeberapa bagian, plus goresan dan luka yang mengering. Mencapai titik ketenangan memang takkan mudah.

Jiraiya terus berkonsentrasi, mengosongkan pikirannya, dan membiarkan alam menyatu dengan dirinya, tapi tepat saat ia merasa dirinya mulai berbaur dengan alam, bayangan Tsunade menghampiri benaknya, Tsunade yang tersenyum, Tsunade yang mengobati lukanya. Jiraiya mencoba menepis godaan hatinya, terus bermeditasi mencapai titik kesempurnaan seorang sage.

Semakin kuat Jiraiya menepis bayangan itu, perlahan gambar-gambar kehidupan Tsunade tersaji dalam pikirannya, Tsunade yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Uzumaki Mito, Tsunade yang memeluk erat baju perang Tobirama saat pemakaman kakekknya, Tsunade yang bergandengan tangan dengan Dan Kato, Tsunade yang memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Dan Kato, Tsunade, Dan Kato, untuk nama terakhir, berhasil membuat papan alas duduknya bergoyang tak stabil, tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi, Jiraiya berdemam mencium tanah.

Fukasaku menghela nafas pasrah.

_**-Sannin-**_

"Huh! Apanya yang nyonya kaya, bahkan mampu menyewa Hokage, dasar simulut besar!"

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti menggerutu Tama -_kun_, karena sebenarnya kaulah yang bermulut besar." Orochimaru tak habis pikir, kenapa memiliki murid seperti kaset rusak, memaki, dan mengulang terus makiannya sepanjang perjalanan.

Orochimaru dan Tamaguchi berjalan paling depan, dengan delapan orang pedagang yang ditengah mereka. Nawaki dan Momoyumi dibelakang, juga berkicau tanpa henti, Momoyumi yang masih penasaran dengan Hokage versi _Limited Edition_ terus bertanya pada Nawaki, meski Nawaki sudah menjawab tidak tahu dan berjanji akan bertanya pada kakaknya, Tsunade.

Dengan ilalang terselip di mulutnya, Tamaguchi terus menyesalinya misinya dengan menopang kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang menahan beban dibelakang kepalanya. Orochimaru hanya diam pasrah, serasa bahwa ia jauh lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya. Menjadi bapak-bapak tua yang menyedihkan.

"Sekarang!"

Syuut.

Syuut.

Syuut.

Empat orang ninja berdiri dihadapan mereka, menggunakan _Shinoni Shozoko_ dan _Hitai-ate_ Amegakure. Salah satu diantara mereka menggunakan pedang besar, sepanjang setengah tubuh orang dewasa namun tidak terlalu lebar. Pedang tersebut terlilit kain putih sehingga hanya menampakan ganggangnya saja, seorang lagi menggunakan _Kusarigama_, serta dua orang sisanya menggunakan _Katana_ kembar, tipis dan panjang seperti kayu jemuran pakaian, yang mereka sampir masing-masing di bahu mereka.

Orochimaru bersiaga dan mengeluarkan Katana dari sarungnya, sementara Tamaguchi berteriak memberi sinyal pada teman-temannya dibelakang untuk waspada. Seluruh anggota rombongan lari kocar kacir ke-

Satu arah.

"Sial!" Orochimaru memaki ketika seluruh rombongan berlari melewati empat ninja Ame, menyisakan Nonya saudagar, pemimpin rombongan yang berlari paling belakang. Ninja yang memakai Kusarigama melempar sesuatu dan berbunyi gemerincing, sekantung uang emas.

"Terima kasih, Tuan ninja." Si nyonya membungkuk hormat, lalu berlari menjauh.

"Jadi, ini hanya jebakan heh!?" Orochimaru memiringkan mulutnya, Nawaki dan Momoyumi sudah berada disampingnya.

Ninja yang memakai pedang besar maju selangkah, "Orochimaru, serahkan kepala bocah Senju itu kepada kami. Maka kami akan membiarkan kalian hidup."

_"Dia tau namaku?"_

Nawaki mengerasakan rahangnya.

"Jika aku menolak?" Orochimaru berjengit.

"Sesuai permintaan klien kami, kalian akan kami kirim untuk beristirahat di neraka."

"Sebaiknya kalian saja yang kenereka , anjing pesuruh!" Tamaguchi menghujat.

Empat ninja Ame berlari dan mengitari Orochimaru dan timnya yang kini merapatkan punggung mereka satu sama lain.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Nawaki -_kun_!" Orochimaru memutar otaknya, keselamatan murid-muridnya adalah prioritas.

Tiga ninja Ame maju dan menyabetkan senjata mereka, namun ke empat ninja Konoha hanya terdiam menerima luka, dan jatuh terduduk,

Menjadi batang kayu.

Orochimaru muncul tepat dibelakang orang yang ia anggap sebagai pemimpin ninja Ame tersebut, Ninja yang memakai _Hitai-ate_ di kepala tersebut berbalik dan menahan serangan _Katana_ Orochimaru dengan pedang yang masih terbungkus lilitan kain putih. Dari balik penutup wajah yang dikenakan si pemilik pedang besar, Orochimaru bisa memastikan bahwa ia sedang menyeringai.

Dua ninja yang menggunakan pedang panjang seperti jemuran terlempar beberapa meter dan berguling lalu menghantam bebatuan. Tamaguchi menghadiahi bogem mentah dengan kedua tangannya, yang telah berubah padat membatu, terlihat retakan di kedua tangannya seperti bumi yang gersang dan kekeringan. Momoyumi entah sejak kapan berada diatas sebuah pohon, menekuk kedua lututnya, dan mengambil nafas sedalam mungkin, ancang-ancang yang paling dibenci Tamaguchi.

Nawaki menyerang dengan _Kunai_ pada kedua genggaman tangannya, menyabet horizontal pada bagian leher, ninja Ame pemakai _Kusarigama_ itu mengangakat satu sabitnya sebagai penahan, lalu meloncat mundur.

"KYAAAAAAAA..."

Orochimaru melompat mundur dengan menghentakan tenaga pada _Katana_ -nya, si pemilik pedang besar melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak, lalu menutup kedua telingannya yang hampir pecah.

Ninja Ame reflek menutup telinga mereka, dan kesempatan itu digunakan sebaik mungkin oleh Orochimaru dan Timnya. Mereka leluasa bergerak karena telah menyumbat telinga mereka dengan gabus yang mereka rancang sedemikian rupa sebagai pelengkap senjata ninja mereka, konsekuensi jika satu tim dengan Momoyumi.

Orochimaru maju dengan _Katana_ yang teraliri _Chakra_, pedang besar masih menahan _Katana_ Orochimaru, si pemilik pedang besar kembali melompat mundur dengan kepala berdenyut. Nawaki melempar _Shuriken_ ke arah pemakai Kusarigama, sambil menahan nyeri, ia kembali menangkis serangan dengan kedua sabitnya.

Pemegang pedang panjang melompat tinggi dihadapan Momoyumi, mencoba membelah tubuh gadis itu, namun momoyumi lebih sigap,dengan terlebih dahulu turun, dengan salto, Momoyumi berkelit dari setiap tebasan, melompat dan menghindar lalu berlari mendekati Tamaguchi, yang juga sedang menahan sabetan dengan tangannya, lalu menendang perut ninja Ame dengan kaki batunya. Bagaimanapun juga, Momoyumi adalah penyerang jarak jauh, kontak fisik harus diminimalisir demi keefektifan penyerangan.

Si pemilik pedang besar, membuka langkah awal, menekuk lutut kaki kiri yang didepan cukup dalam dan kaki kanan dibelakang sedikit lurus.

_"Kuda-kuda itu..."_

Si pemilik pedang besar berlari kearah Orochimaru, Orochimaru mengankat tangan kananya,

**"Sen'ejashu"**

Dan munculah ular dari tangan Orochimaru, menyerang Ninja Ame itu dengan bisa yang mematikan pada taringnya, tapi ninja Ame itu dengan santai menebas ular itu, dan memperpendek jarak dirinya dengan Orochimaru, dentingan logam beradu-pun tak terelakkan.

_"Penyerang jarak dekat?"_

Orochimaru menunduk menghindar, lalu berusaha merobek perut lawannya, tapi pedang besar menghadang dengan posisi lurus berdiri, lutut lawan bersarang diwajah Orochimaru yang langsung terhuyung kebelakang, Orochimaru melempar beberapa _kunai_ peledak, dengan lincah lawannya menangkis setiap kunai sehingga muncul ledakan ledakan kecil di kiri kanannya. Asap menjadi dramatisasi dentingan senjata tajam berikutnya, _Kenjutsu_ Orochimaru terasa kecil dihadapan lawannya, membuat Orochimaru kesal.

_"Gerakannya seperti teratur dan mempunyai pola tertentu."_

Orochimaru terus beradu _Kenjutsu_ seraya melirik sekilas ke murid-muridnya yang juga sedang bertarung. Nawaki membuat dua _kagebunshin_ dan mengeroyok pemegang _Kusarigama_, namun berujung sia-sia karena senjata itu merupakan spesialisasi jarak jauh dan dekat.

"Berikan kepalamu dengan sukarela bocah, aku akan membuat kematianmu tidak terasa sakit!"

"Kau saja yang mati sialan!" Melempar beberapa Shuriken, yang langsung ditangkis pemakai _Kusarigama_, Nawaki sedikit kesulitan bertarung di daerah tanpa ada air, tak sama dengan kakeknya, Senju Tobirama, yang mampu menggunakan jutsu _Suiton_ dimanapun, bahkan mampu menciptakan air dari kelembaban udara. Karena Suiton adalah elemen murninya, satu-satunya cara mengahadapi lawannya hanyalah serangan jarak dekat dengan _Taijutsu_.

Seluruh tubuh Tamaguchi berubah membatu, lalu dengan cepat seluruh bebatuan kecil disekitarnya menyatu dengat tubuhnya, pedang panjang yang coba menebasnya terpantul kebelakang, gundukan batu itu tiba-tiba pecah dan Tamaguchi lenyap seketika. Meninggalkan seorang gadis lemah tak berdaya yang kembali mengambil kuda-kuda spesialnya.

"KYAAA..."

Gelombang suara dengan tekanan _Chakra_ itu menebas dedaunan disekitar Momoyumi, seperti mendapat perintah, daun daun tersebut berterbangan dengan kecepatan fantastis menuju kedua ninja Ame yang ada dihadapan Momoyumi. Kedua ninja tersebut tercengang, daun daun menggores tubuh mereka, menangkispun tak terlalu berguna, dedaunan itu menjelma menjadi tajam, sehelai daun bahkan jauh lebih tajam daripada silet sekalipun. Ribuan silet yang terbuat dari alam itu mengnujani tanpa henti. Momoyumi membentuk _handseals_, dedaunan berguguran dari pohon mereka, menyatu dan membentuk sebuah bor besar, salah satu pemegang pedang panjang itu berhasil melompat sejauh mungkin, tapi naas rekannya meregang nyawa ditangan seorang gadis kecil. Bor itu menghujam perutnya, berputar makin cepat dan menembus punggungnya, pemilik pedang panjang itu tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan lubang menganga dibadannya.

Kusarigama terlempar kearah Nawaki, namun di pertengahan harus berhenti karena gundukan batu tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah, pemilik Kusarigama menyentakan rantainya, bersiap dengan serangan yang muncul tiba-tiba dari gundukan batu tersebut.

Gundukan batu itu pecah, sosok Tamaguchi berdiri dari pecahan batu, membelakangi Nawaki.

"Lebih bagus jika kau kembali jadi tukang bersih kebun, bangsat!" Melirik sekilas kebelakang, "Bukankah tadi kita ada melihat sungai dalam perjalanan kemari?"

"Aku tahu Tamaguchi, tapi butuh waktu cukup lama menarik air dengan jarak sejauh itu, tahan dia untukku."

"Aku mengerti."

Nawaki melompat mundur makin menjauh dari posisi awalnya. Bersila dengan telapak tangan yang menyatu didepan dada.

Pedang besar berhasil membelah tubuh Orochimaru namun lagi lagi menjadi kepulan asap. Orochimaru sendiri muncul dihadapan Momoyumi dan menahan pedang panjang dengan _Katana_ -nya, Momoyumi yang berada dibelakang Orochimaru melompat dan melewati kepala Orochimaru, berhenti tepat dengan kedua kaki di pedang yang tengah bersilangan, menjerit sekuat tenaga yang membuat pemilik pedang panjang terlempar kebelakang.

Tiba-tiba air berbentuk naga, hampir mirip, menyeruak dari arah perjalanan mereka, Orochmaru berbalik dan sabetan pedang besar yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul dibelakangnya, dengan kakinya, yang bersarang diperut lawan, membuat jarak dan merapal segel tangan.

**"Futon : Daitoppa"**

Hembusan angin kuat semakin memperlebar jarak mereka.

_"Mereka tak menggunakan Ninjutsu sedari tadi."_

Lawannya kembali mengambil kuda-kuda.

_"Kuda-kuda itu..."_

Pemilik Kusarigama melilitkan rantainya pada leher Tamaguchi, dengan posisi punggung bertemu punggung, membuat kaki Tamaguchi melayang tak menapak tanah dan berusaha melepas lilitan yang membebat lehernya.

Nawaki mengarahkan Naga air tak sempurnanya ke pamakai Kusarigama dan mau tak mau membuat lawanya mengelak sehingga Tamaguchi terjatuh dengan muka memerah kehabisan oksigen.

Orochimaru berakhir pada satu kesimpulan,

_"Mereka adalah samurai!"_

Dengan sinyal satu teriakan panjang nan melengking dari Momoyumi, Orochimaru dan timnya berkumpul menjadi satu titik, lawanpun melakukan hal yang sama, mereka saling berhadapan, dengan bentangan jarak cukup lebar.

Lengkingan Momoyumi menghasilkan daun-daun yang membentuk tornado besar. Dibelakang mereka berempat tornado daun itu menari ganas. Naga air tak sempurna milik Nawaki meliuk melingkar ditepi mereka, Tamaguchi transformasi sempurna menjadi manusia batu, dengan tinggi menyamai Orochimaru.

"Sepertinya aku lupa bilang, bahwa murid-muridku adalah lulusan terbaik akademi ninja Konoha."

Menyarungkan _Katana_ -nya, mulut Orochimaru terbuka lebar dan sesuatu benda panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan tetesan liur yang menjijikan, pedang legenda bersiap dalam pertarungan, Kusanagi.

Pemilik pedang besar mulai membuka lilitan kain yang selalu membungkus pedangnya, "Baiklah, pemanasan selesai, sebaiknya berikan kepala bocah Senju itu sebelum kami benar-benar menghabisi kalian."

Kusanagi sudah dalam genggam Orochimaru, "Berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu mati sia-sia, bodoh."

Pemilik pedang besar itu membuka penutup kepalanya ketika lilitan kain pembungkus pedangnya terbuka seluruhnya, "Baiklah, mulai detik ini, akulah dewa kematian kalian!"

Burung elang dengan bulu emas berkilau, menatap pertarungan didepannya dari sebuah ranting pohon. Lalu terbang menjauh, menuju pemiliknya.

.

.

.

Fukasaku tersenyum puas ketika Jiraiya tak bergeming dari posisinya, mencapai titik ketenangan dan membiarkan dirinya menyatu dengan alam. Jiraiya merasakan tubuhnya dalam kondisi prima, belum selesai lengkung senyum Fukasaku, Jiraiya kembali terjun bebas. Fukasaku menghembuskan nafas berat, kecewa.

**To be Continue**

**Kamusku :**

Shinobi Shozoko : Pakaian ninja, menutupi seluruh tubuh kecuali bagian mata. Umumnya berwarna hitam, namun dalam beberapa kondisi tertentu, putih dan hijau dipergunakan.

Kusarigama : Sabit berantai. Tidak memiliki ganggang untuk pegangan, bilah tajam langsung terhubung rantai yang kadang diberi bandul pemberat.

Ojigi : Membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan.

**Maaf jika pendek dan belum terasa feel action-nya, karena ini adalah pembuka dari kerangka baru, mungkin dua chapter awal akan sedikit "slow."**

**Respect for :**

**Kurama (non-login)**

**Aimseven**

**Tsumehaza-arief**

**Salaudin no jutsu**

**Pixie YANK Sora**

**Uzumaki Nawawi**

**dikdik717**

**Nokia 7610**

**Hadinamikaze**

**Alvaro d-diarra**

**And all silent readers,**

**Sampai jumpa dichapter 5.**


	6. Roda Sejarah

**Hamba sarankan, untuk mengunduh/download lagu "Hand of blood - Bullet for my valentine" sebagai musik latar dalam scene battle dichapter ini. Saya akan beri tahu dimana tepatnya nanti anda meng-klik tombol play pada pemutar musik anda.(Ini hanya saran Optional, jika anda tipe pembaca yang tidak bisa diganggu oleh suara-suara lain, abaikan saran ini.)**

**By the way, ada yang bilang pernah mengenal hamba sebelumnya di fandom ini? Mungkin ada kemiripan dalam cara menulis hamba, mungkin kebetulan, hamba sendiri penulis amatir dan ini karya pertama hamba, cek hamba di facebook dengan tag name L samudra putra, foto profil hamba putih polos dengan bingkai coklat.**

**Terima kasih pada 10 reviewers dan 201 silent readers. Maaf jika sedikit slow dan tidak memenuhi ekspetasi anda, hamba persembahkan :**

**SANNIN**

**(Chapter 5)**

**Roda Sejarah dan Para Penggeraknya**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nobunaga dan seluruh karakter samurai berdasarkan sejarang jepang,**

**dengan sumber "Hōnnoji to Nobunaga" karya Fujii Manabu.**

**Tamaguchi dan Momoyumi Out characters murni.**

_Buku sejarah yang tidak mengandung kebohongan pastilah sangat membosankan.(AnatoleFrance - Penulis)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Toton no Jutsu_ adalah _Jutsu_ originalku yang paling canggih, bayangkan _Sensei_, dengan _Jutsu_ ini, aku bisa merasakan indahnya penelitianku."

Hiruzen sangat antusias mendengar penjelasan _Jutsu_ yang diciptakan oleh murid mesumnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Tetesan liur mulai mengalir.

"_Jutsu_ ini membuat kita bisa berbaur dengan material disekitar kita, dengan meminimalkan _Chakra_ kita, kita tak akan ketahuan oleh para wanita di _onsen_, Hihihi..."

Semangat Hiruzen makin menggebu, "Ayo, cepat tunjukan padaku! Ayo! Ayo!" Terlihat hidungnya makin memerah.

"Baiklah... sang peneliti akan menampilkan sebuah _Jutsu_ fenomenal," Jiraiya merapal _handseals_, "**Toton no-"**

**"Tsūtenkyaku !"**_ ( painfull sky leg )_

Blaaarm !

Tsunade terpaksa menghentikan tingkah nista murid dan guru tersebut. Kawah besar menganga dan menghasilkan asap akibat besarnya tekanan _Chakra_ dari Tuan Putri Konoha. Beruntung, Hiruzen maupun Jiraiya lebih dulu melompat mundur sejauh mungkin kebelakang, meski akhirnya tetap harus berguling di permukaan tanah _Training Ground _tersebut.

"Kalian apa-apaan hah ? _Jutsu_ apa yang kau bilang fenomenal!" Tsunade berjalan sangar dengan menghentakkan kakinya ketanah secara kasar menuju Jiraiya. Tsunade menarik telinga Jiraiya dan menyeretnya. Puluhan kata ampun dari Jiraiya tak membuat tensi Tsunade menurun.

"Dan kau, _Sensei_!"

Hiruzen berjengit dan menampakan kedua telapak tangan, "Aku hanya diajak Jiraiya, bukan salahku, sungguh. Sungguh!" Hiruzen memohon belas kasihan dan mengorbankan Jiraiya sebagai tumbal.

Tsunade menampakan muka horor pada Jiraiya, "Jika kau coba-coba menggunakan _Jutsu_ itu padaku, percayalah Jiraiya..." Gigi Tsunade gemeletuk "Aku akan mencabik-cabikmu, mengoyak setiap bagian tubuhmu dengan _Chakura no Mesu_, mengerti hah?!"

Glek.

"Aa..a..a.. aku.. me.. ngerti, _hime_." Jiraiya tak berkutik. Benar-benar tak berkutik.

Tsunade makin memelintir telinga Jiraiya yang berada dalam kuasa jemarinya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Hiruzen kembali berkumpul dengan murid-muridnya sejak menjabat sebagai Hokage. Kini ketiga muridnya telah menjadi Chunnin, ujian Chunnin bukan hambatan berarti bagi ketiga murid berbakat tersebut.

Orochimaru hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, melihat kehebohan timnya. "_Sensei_, berapa jumlah gerbang Rashomon yang bisa di _kuchiyose_?"

"Tidak diketahui pasti berapa jumlah gerbang yang bisa dipanggil," Hiruzen memainkan helaian jenggotnya, menghisap dalam rokoknya, "Tapi sejarah mencatat Senju Hashirama mampu memanggil lima gerbang dewa itu sekaligus secara berlapis."

"Dengarkan, Jiraiya, itu adalah pembicaraan yang jauh lebih bermutu. Daripada hobi mesummu itu!"

"Huh! Toh kau juga tak bisa _Kuchiyose_."

"Grrrh..." Tsunade mengeram kesal.

"Bagus sekali, aksi kalian dalam melindungi Konoha membuatku bangga." Hiruzen ,mengacak rambut Orochimaru."Benar-benar mengagumkan. Tidak semua orang mampu memanggil gerbang dewa itu."

Jiraiya menautkan semua jemarinya dan meletakan dibelakang kepala, kepala jabrik itu bersandar pada tangannya sendiri dan berlalu dari sana, pembicaraan yang selalu mengarah pada kehebatan Orochimaru selalu membuatnya jengkel.

"Hey, Kau mau kemana?!" Pelipis Tsunade berkedut melihat tingkah seenaknya Jiraiya. Namun Jiraiya tetap berlalu tanpa menjawab. Orochimaru terdiam, menatap punggung rekannya yang semakin menjauh.

"Apanya yang _kuchiyose_. Huh! Aku juga bisa." Sepanjang perjalanan Jiraiya menggerutu, mendongkol jika Hiruzen mulai membanding-bandingkan kemampuan Orochimaru dengan yang lainnya. Ia memang mengakui, Orochimaru memang jenius dan tipikal pemimpin. Tapi bukan berarti ia pihak yang tertinggal.

Jiraiya berhenti didepan danau pinggiran desa. Jiraiya turun ke arah danau tersebut, karena memang posisi jalan lebih tinggi dari danau. Masih dengan gondok dihatinya, Jiraiya menatap danau tersebut. Beberapa kodok terlihat bertengger diatas daun teratai yang mengambang pada permukaan danau. Jiraiya merapal _handseals_.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

"Huuft... sial."

Tidak terjadi apapun.

Seekor katak, entah darimana, meloncat dari satu daun teratai ke daun lainnya, menuju Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mencoba mengambil nafas dalam, dan menenangkan pikirannya. Ia berusaha konsentrasi dengan memejamkan matanya. Dalam imaginya, ia membayangkan seekor singa, dengan ukuran sebesar sapi, mempunyai tanduk dan ekor dari api.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Plok.

Katak yang sedari tadi melompat sudah muncul dihadapan Jiraiya. Jiraiya membuka matanya, menatap kodok yang sedang duduk manis dihadapannya. Hening.

"Apakah kau... hmm... hewan panggilanku?"

"Grokk... grokk..."

"Hufft... sial! Rupanya-"

"Menurut Ogamma sennin, ini adalah saatnya kau memenuhi takdirmu, sebagai keluarga myobokuzon. Grokk."

"HUWEEEE! KATAK INI BISA BICARA! AKU BISA _KUCHIYOSE_!" Jiraiya berbalik, melambaikan kedua tangannya diatas kepala, memanggil semua orang yang melintas dijalanan tepi danau.

"OOIIII... AKU BISA _KUCHIYOSE_! OII... LIHATLAH..."

Beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, melihat ke area bawah sesaat, lalu menggeleng pelan. Merasa kasihan akan ketidak-warasan _Sato no Kyoki._

"OI... LIHATLAH! AKU BISA MEMANGGIL KATAK."

Orang-orang tetap berlalu, tidak mengindahkan teriakan Jiraiya. Beberapa menaruh iba, "Kasihan sekali, dia makin tak waras." Temannya menimpali, "Dia yang bodoh, _Kuchiyose_ apa, jelas-jelas dia berdiri tepat dipinggir danau, pastilah katak yang terlihat."

"Persetan. Jika kalian tak percaya tak apa, jangan pernah iri denganku!" Jiraiya mendengus dan kembali melihat katak yang diduga hasil _Kuchiyose_. "Keluarkan Jurusmu, kau bisa apa katak kecil. Apa kau bisa menyemburkan api ? Atau duri Kristal dari mulutmu ? Cepat tunjukkan ?"

"Grokk. Sesuai ramalan Ogamma sennin, sesaat lagi kau akan bergabung dengan kami. Aku hanya pengantar pesan. Grook. Kami tunggu di Myobokuzon. Grokk."

Pooft.

Katak itu menghilang. Jiraiya terperangah. Keningnya berkerut memikirkan perkataan katak hijau kecil tadi.

"Ogamma sennin, Myoubokuzon, bergabung. Apa-apaan itu? Apa yang sedang dibicarakannya?"

Jiraiya mencubit dagunya sendiri. "Hmm... ah, kutanyakan lagi nanti, tinggal kupanggil lagi. Tapi harus dihadapan Tsunade dan Orochimaru."

Jiraiya segera berlari menuju _training ground_. Beruntung, Hiruzen dan lainnya baru akan beranjak bubar.

"OII...TUNGGU...!" Jiraiya mempercepat larinya sebelum timnya bubar dan ia tidak bisa memamerkan hewan panggilannya.

"Kenapa, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen heran dengan tingkah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya terengah-engah dihadapan Orochimaru , Tsunade dan Hiruzen. Menegakkan lehernya Jiraiya bersiap demonstrasi.

"Aku bisa _Kuchiyose_. Lihatlah."

"Kapan kau mengikat kontrak, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen makin keheranan. Jiraiya berkacak pinggang dan mendongakan kepalanya, "Aku tak perlu hal itu."

"Jadi, kau pergi barusan dari kami untuk menghantamkan kepalamu ketembok agar kau pintar, begitu?" Tsunade mencibir.

"HEY LIHATLAH KALAU TAK PERCAYA!"

"MAKA BUKTIKANLAH BODOH!" Mata Tsunade melotot garang.

"AKU SUDAH INGIN MENUNJUKANNYA DARI TADI. MAKA DIAMLAH MULUT LEBAR!" Jiraiya mengadukan kepalanya dengan kepala Tsunade.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MULUT LEBAR HAH, LANDAK BODOH MESUM!" Kening Tsunade yang menempel pada kening Jiraiya menampilkan kilatan petir.

"AKU TIDAK BODOH ATAU MESUM, AKU HANYA SUPER ANEH!"

"DAN KAU BANGGA DENGAN-"

"Tunjukkan padaku, Jiraiya." Orochimaru memotong pertengkaran Tsunade dengan Jiraiya. Matanya menatap serius pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah.

"Perhatikanlah baik-baik. Dan jangan pernah iri." Jiraiya menajamkan matanya pada Orochimaru.

**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**

Pooft.

Mereka bertiga menanti dengan mata melebar, menunggu kepulan asap menghilang, dan-

Jiraiya menghilang.

Tanpa bekas.

Hiruzen menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan berteriak nyaring, "JIRAIYA NO BAKAAA... ITU _KUCHIYOSE_ PEMBALIIIK!"

Tsunade melongo , sedangkan Orochimaru meratapi kebodohan rekan setimnya.

.

.

.

Jiraiya membuka kelopak matanya, waktu rehat telah usai, membaringkan diri di rerumputan dan mengingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di Myobokuzon. Jiraiya meregangkan semua persendiannya, lalu beranjak menuju Fukasaku yang sudah siap untuk kembali melatihnya.

"Kau tahu, Jiraiya-_chan_, untuk mengumpulkan _Chakra_ alam, kita harus bermeditasi."

"Ya, aku tahu... lalu?" Jiraiya menyiapkan jari kelingkingnya, lalu mengorek lubang hidungnya.

"Aku punya dua hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu."

Dengan bantuan ibu jarinya, Jiraiya mebentuk kotoran hidungnya, hasil pengorekan si kelingking, menjadi bola-bola kecil. "Katakan saja..." Jiraiya masih asyik dengan bola licin dari kotoran hidung itu.

"Pertama, kau tak bisa mencapai tahap sempurna dalam meditasi. Titik Filsuf atau titik ketenangan tak bisa kau raih untuk menjadi sage sempurna. Tapi bagaimanapun, kau tetap bisa mengumpulkan _Chakra_ alam, dengan kata lain, saat ini kau adalah seorang sage, meski tak sempurna."

"He-eh, lalu?"

"Karena tidak boleh bergerak, maka sage mode sangat tidak mungkin dipergunakan dalam pertempuran langsung."

Hening melingkupi Jiraiya dan Fukasaku. Bola kecil itu terlepas dari jemarinya. Angin dengan manja memainkan rambut jabriknya. Fukasaku menghitung dalam hati.

_"Satu..-"_

_"Dua..-"_

_"Ti-"_

"HUWEEEEE?"

"Hufft..." Itu adalah hembusan nafas kecewa ke sekian kali Fukasaku, sambil menatap si jabrik putih, yang kini geraham bawahnya menyentuh tanah dan bola mata yang menggelinding keluar dari rongganya. "Ampuni aku, Kami_-sama_."

_**-SANNIN-**_

**(Silahkan putar bullet for my valentine - hand of blood, sekarang!)**

Traangg!

Kusanagi, pedang yang kononnya mampu membelah apapun, dihentikan oleh pedang besar milik Nobuyuki. Dengan kelincahan tubuhya yang terkesan ramping, Orochimaru berkelit dengan punggung bertemu punggung lawan, bersama-sama berputar dan kembali mengadukan pedang mereka masing-masing.

Pedang Nobuyuki memiliki dua sisi tajam dengan perbedaan dimasing-masing sisinya. Satu sisi tajam terasah layaknya pedang biasa. Satu sisi lagi bergerigi seperti gergaji dan dipertengahan pedang, ada sedikit rongga, mulai dari ganggang hingga mencapai ujung mata pedang.

Nawaki merunduk menghindari _Kusarigama_ yang melayang diudara, bogem mentah Tamaguchi bersarang mulus di perut pemilik Kusarigama, rekan Nobuyuki berkepala botak plontos dengan kumis meruncing seperti ikan arwana. Ninja pemakai pedang panjang, menggunakan pedang kembarannya, menahan tornado yang mencoba membor tubuhnya dengan menyilangkan kedua pedang didepan tubuhnya, namun _Jutsu_ milik Momoyumi tidak mampu bertahan lama meski sipemilik pedang kembar sedikit terseret kebelakang. Dengan dorongan kuat disalah satu kakinya, pedang kembar mencoba menebas Momoyumi tapi naga air tak sempurna melemparkannya hingga bermeter-meter kebelakang.

Nobuyuki seolah tahu bahwa ninja yang selalu bertumpu pada _Ninjutsu_ tidak boleh diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan _handseals_. Triknya berhasil membuat Orochimaru sedikit repot karena hanya mengandalkan _Kenjutsu_. Ia juga tahu, sedari tadi Orochimaru bisa saja _Shunsin_ dan menolong murid-muridnya, namun percaya diri Orochimaru membuat Orochimaru tetap melayani permainan pedang Noboyuki, meski secara sombong mengatakan murid-muridnya adalah lulusan terbaik akademi ninja, mereka tetaplah Gennin dan bocah. Menghadapi samurai yang telah terlatih sejak mereka merangkak dan belajar berjalan serta mengenggam pedang saat mereka masih ingusan bukanlah perkara gampang.

Kusanagi bahkan dibuat tak memiliki legenda lagi ketika berhadapan dengan pedang biasa namun digunakan oleh samurai. Orochimaru benar-benar menyumpah dalam hati, gerakan cepat dan terlatih Nobuyuki membuatnya tak bisa merapal segel barang sejenak. Kosentrasinya terpecah, bagaimanapun juga, mereka mengincar Nawaki, meski belum diketahui motifnya, Orochimaru yakin ada hal besar yang berperan penting disini. Timnya bukanlah tim tenar seperti _Hiruzen team_ dulu, tapi dengan nama Senju yang melekat pada Nawaki, semua hal bisa berubah.

Kolaborasi tiga Gennin terus memberikan perlawan, Tamaguchi memukulkan tangan kanannya dengan gerakan lengan berputar kearah dalam, si botak merunduk dan menhujamkan satu mata sabitnya keperut Tamaguchi, tidak memberikan efek apapun, malah ia merasa terangkat dari tanah, Tamaguchi, yang kini tinggi badannya sama dengan orang dewasa pada umumnya, meletakan kedua tangannya pada pinggang botak yang merunduk dibawahnya, mengangkat hingga kebahu dan membantingnya.

Kepulan debu akibat dentuman punggung si botak dengan tanah, disusul oleh pedang kembar yang menebas bersilangan, Tamaguchi menahan dengan kedua tangannya, si botak dengan kedua kakinya menyarangkan sebuah tendangan sambil menjatuhkan diri kembali ketanah yang memaksa Tamaguchi mundur berapa langkah kebelakang.

Naga air tak sempurna meliuk mengitari si pemilik pedang kembar, menebas dengan kedua pedang tapi hanya cipratan air yang terpecik diwajahnya, dengan ekornya, naga air membuat si pemilik pedang kembar terjungkal kebelakang.

Nawaki dan Tamaguchi maju bersamaan ketika si botak berdiri, sedangkan Momoyumi berusaha mengembalikan kekuatan pita suaranya. _Kusarigama_ menangkis _Kunai_ Nawaki, sebuah tinju dari batu kembali mencoba bersarang dipipinya, namun rantai penghubung _Kusarigama_ melilit pergelangan Tamaguchi, dalam posisi bertahan, sabit yang sedang bergelantung, karena rantainya melilit tangan Tamaguchi, terlepas dengan sedikit sentakan, dengan kecepatan yang terlatih, si botak menangkap sabit yang terlepas dan langsung menyabet mendatar memanjang, membuat luka gores pada perut Nawaki dan tanda memanjang pada perut batu Tamaguchi. Menggunakan lutut kirinya, sibotak sukses membuat Nawaki melayang kebelakang menghantam tanah.

_Kusarigama_ yang sudah terhubung sempurna, melilit kedua pergelangan kaki Tamaguchi, sibotak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, merunduk dihadapan Tamaguchi merupakan kesalahan besar. Kembali menangkap pinggang sibotak, Tamaguchi memposisikan sedemikian rupa sibotak dalam area serangannya, sibotak terangkat dengan berputar, seperti bergendongan berhadapan, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar pada pinggang Tamaguchi, sedangkan tangan Tamaguchi pada pinggangnya memberikan sentakan luar biasa, si botak kembali menghantam tanah, mengerang dan tak mampu bangkit.

"_SMACK DOWN_!, rasakan itu keparat!"

Momoyumi siap dengan ancang-ancangnya dan kembali akan berteriak, si pemilik pedang kembar berlari cepat ketika Tamaguchi tengah membanting rekannya. Dengan ganggang pedangnya, menohok dada Momoyumi dan membuat Momoyumi tersedak, lututnya segera bersarang didada Momoyumi, saat bersamaan, ganggang pedangnya menghantam punggung Momoyumi, Momoyumi muntah darah dan terjatuh terlentang saat Tamaguchi bersorak kata _Smack Down_ dan mengumpat.

"Terima kematianmu karena telah membunuh saudara kembarku, bocah!"

Kedua pedang tajam itu siap terhunus dan bersiap menancap pada gadis kecil yang sedang tak sadarkan diri, satu _centimeter_ saat ujung pedang siap mengantar Momoyumi ke akhirat, naga air tak sempurna menghantam badannya dan melemparkannya kebelakang. Naga air tak sempurna pecah dan menggenang dibeberapa bagian. Kedua pedang kembar terlepas dari genggamanya, ia bangkit tertatih, matanya menatap marah pada Nawaki yang berdiri, juga dengan susah payah.

Dengan menahan luka sabetan diperutnya, dan juga gigi depannya yang rontok semua akibat lutut si botak, Nawaki merapal segel tangan.

**"Suiton : Suishōha" **_(Water Release: Water Colliding Wave)_

Genangan air kembali berkumpul, membentuk gasing dan melahap si pemilik pedang kembar. Matanya terbelalak, dengan kecepatan dinamis, tornado air itu berputar hebat dan makin liar, ia bisa merasakan seluruh kulitnya perih, tornado air makin berputar kencang dan menggila dengan sipemilik pedang kembar yang terperangkap dalam pusarannya, sipemilik pedang kembar merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tercabik.

"AAAAAARRGHH!"

Lolongan kematian berpacu dengan ganasnya putaran tornado yang memenjarakan tubuh si pemilik pedang kembar, daging tubuhnya tercabik seiring liarnya putaran tornado air. Semakin kencang jeritan kematiannya, semakin habis tubuhnya dilalap tornado air. Ketika lolongan penuh kesakitan itu berhenti, tornado air berputar pelan dan kembali pecah menjadi air yang langsung tergenang, menjadi merah karena tercampur darah. Sipemilik pedang kembar tak bisa dikenali lagi, kecepatan tornado air menjadikannya tulang belulang yang jatuh terserak. _Hitai-ate_ Amegakure satu-satunya tanda pengenal yang nampak utuh akibat putaran tornado air, karena tercipta dari logam padat.

Nawaki rebah dengan sebelah tangan menopang badan, sebelahnya lagi berusaha menutup pendarahan pada perutnya, Si botak berdiri kembali namun Tamaguchi yang berada dihadapannya berkelit dan merapatkan tubuhnya dibelakang sibotak, melingkarkan lengannya pada perut dan mengangkatnya hingga wajah Tamaguchi memcium pantat si botak, Tamaguchi kayang dan bunyi tulang punggung berderak menghiasi jeritan si botak yang langsung berguling ditanah menahan sakit.

"_SMACK DOWN_!. MATI KAU KEPARAT!"

Setelah mengeluarkan umpatan, Tamaguchi segera menghampiri Nawaki dan kembali dalam wujud semula, rupanya batas waktu pemakaian _kekkai genkai_-nya telah habis. Tamaguchi merobek kaos yang dikenakan Nawaki dan membebat luka melintang diperutnya.

Orochimaru menghunuskan Kusanagi tepat lurus mendatar ke dada lawan. Dengan gerakan terlatih, Nobuyuki memposisikan rongga belahan pedangnya, mengunci Kusanagi, satu sentakan Kusanagi terlepas dari genggaman Orochimaru. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan cepat Nobuyuki berputar dan menancapkan pedangnya kebelakang. Mata Orochimaru membulat sempurna, menahan sakit pada perutnya. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Noboyuki memberi sikutan berputar pada rahang Orochimaru.

Jatuh terduduk, Orochimaru berusaha berdiri, sebuah tendangan pada kepala membuatnya limbung dan tersungkur. Nobuyuki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _Shinobi_ _Shozoko_-nya. Lima buah paku aneh. Paku yang tidak berbentuk bulat. Namun pipih dan terdapat _Fuuin_ entah untuk apa. Hal yang sedikit mencurigakan seorang samurai memiliki benda-benda yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki ninja.

Orochimaru tertatih menegakan badan, alih-alih merapal segel, tebasan menyilang memaksa darah keluar dari balik kulit pucatnya. Nobuyuki menendang tulang kering Orochimaru yang reflek menjatuhkan badan kedepan, Namun tubuhnya tak menghempas tanah, karena lutut Nobuyuki terlebih dahulu mampir didagu Orochimaru dan membuat guru dari para murid berperestasi itu berguling ditanah menahan nyeri.

Sekali lagi, Orochimaru menampilkan ketangguhannya, dengan sebelah tangan, ia coba berdiri lagi dengan menjadikan lutut sebagai tumpuan.

Noboyuki kembali menghantamkan kakinya pada kepala bagian belakang Orochimaru. Orochimaru kembali tengkurap ditanah. Si jenius benar-benar hampir hilang kesadarannya. Orochimaru dipaksa berdiri, lalu diseret menuju bebatuan terdekat. Nobouyuki mencari batu-batu paling tinggi, melebihi tinggi orang dewasa. Dengan kasar, Orochimaru disandarkan dan direntangkan kedua tangannya. Dengan sebelah kakinya yang terangkat sempurna pada leher Orochimaru, Nobuyuki menancapkan paku tersebut pada telapak tangan Orochimaru, baik kiri maupun kanan.

Tersisa tiga paku ditangan anak terakhir pemimpin klan Oda tersebut. Dua lagi ia tancapkan pada pergelangan kaki Orochimaru, yang juga direntangkan dengan paksa. Nobuyuki memainkan paku pipih terakhir disela-sela jemarinya, menyeringai penuh nafsu membunuh.

"Nikmati acara terakhir, Orochimaru." Nobuyuki berbalik. Meninggalkan Orochimaru yang berusaha menghilangkan nanar dalam pandangannya yang memburam.

Tamaguchi menggigil ketakutan, menyaksikan gurunya disiksa tanpa perlawanan. "Kau masih bisa bertarung, Nawaki." Tamaguchi gentar gemetar.

"Selama nafasku masih berhembus, aku tidak akan menyerah. Itu jalan ninjaku. Ayo, Tamaguchi."

Sibotak mencoba berdiri, namun akhirnya terbungkuk. Tulang punggungnya retak. Nyaris patah. _Kusarigama_ telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk dilemparkan. Dengan sisa _Chakra_ terakhir, Tamaguchi kembali berubah menjadi batu. Nawaki berdiri dipapah Tamaguchi.

Nobuyuki menyeringai kejam dan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Nawaki dan Tamahuchi. Sibotak dengan membungkuk juga berjalan menghampiri dua mangsanya. Ia menjilat bilah tajam _Kusarigama_-nya.

Dua bocah bersiap menjemput kematian.

_**-SANNIN-**_

"Apa tebakanmu, nona Tsunade?"

Tsunade memicingkan matanya, "Ganjil-genap".

"Lalu kau?" Bandar itu bertanya pada pria disebelah Tsunade.

"Genap-genap"

"Baiklah!" Bandar itu mengangkat gelas berwarna gelap yang baru saja diguncangkannya. Nampak dua buah dadu dengan menunjukan satu titik dan enam titik.

Orang-orang yang berkerumun dibelakang mereka bersorak senang.

Pria disebelah Tsunade menghela nafas pasrah, memastikan bahwa semua uangnya kali ini akan berpindah tangan. Namun tak juga terdengar lonjakan kegirangan Tsunade. Ketika ia menoleh, bola matanya mendapati Tsunade yang tertegun.

Tsunade berbalik pergi dan menjauhi kerumununan di kedai tersebut, perasaannya benar-benar tak enak. Ada sesuatu hal buruk menantinya. Semua orang yang berada dalam kerumunan heran melihat tingkah tuan putri Konoha tersebut.

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, Tsunade terus melenggang, ketika dipertengahan pertokoan konoha, seorang ANBU tiba-tiba _shunsin_ dibelakangnya, dan menghentikan gerak langkahnya.

"Tsunade-_hime_, Hokage memanggil, sekarang!"

ANBU itu kembali _shunsin_ tanpa menunggu jawaban Tsunade. Tuan putri Konoha menatap jauh Hokage Tower.

_"Kenapa perasaanku semakin tidak mengenakan...?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiraiya menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, setelah berlatih, Jiraiya biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menulis buku, sebuah novel tentang kisah ninja pemberani bertekad pantang menyerah, yang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan.

Duduk bersila diatas sebuah daun, yang sama lebarnya dengan ukuran ranjang, Jiraiya merebahkan tubuhnya. Menutup matanya, Jiraiya makin dilanda gundah.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba idenya buntu, Firasatnya mengatakan ada hal buruk terjadi di Konoha. Jiraiya bergegas mengambil _Jounin Vest_-nya, buru-buru memakainya, dan berlari menuju kediaman Fukasaku.

"Kodok tua, aku harus kembali ke Konoha!" Jiraiya mendobrak pintu dan mengagetkan Fukasaku dan Shima.

"Jiraiya-_chan_, dimana santunmu, aku bisa mati kaget barusan." Shima langsung mengomeli Jiraiya.

"Hehehe... maaf... aku terburu-buru." Jiraiya menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Fukasaku berjalan menghampiri, "Ada apa Jiraiya-_chan_?"

"Aku harus kembali ke Konoha." Mimik Jiraiya berubah serius. "Ada hal buruk terjadi disana."

Fukasaku dan Shima sama-sama kaget. Fukasaku mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan besar hampir setinggi perut atau dada orang dewasa. Fukasaku memicingkan mata dan menatap tajam Jiraiya, "Jika terjadi apa-apa, segera panggil kami."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nawaki dan Tamaguchi melesat dengan arah berbeda, Nobuyuki dengan mudah menahan _Kunai_ yang ditebaskan oleh Nawaki. Masih dalam posisi melayang dengan _Kunai_ tertahan, Nawaki mendapat cengkraman kasar pada bajunya, dengan sebelah tangan, Nobuyuki melempar Nawaki dan membuat adik Tsunade tersebut terseret ke tempat awal ia berdiri.

Tamaguchi kembali ber-_transformasi_ ke wujud manusia batu-nya, bogem mentah mencoba bersarang di perut si botak, mundur ke belakang berapa langkah, sibotak memusatkan tenaga pada kaki kiri sebagai tumpuannya, satu sabit _Kusarigama_ menebas mendatar dari kanan ke kiri, Tamaguchi merunduk, lalu menyarangkan tinjunya pada perut sibotak, Tamaguchi terduduk dengan kedua lutut terlipat, dari belakang, Nobuyuki lebih memilih membiarkan Nawaki berusaha bangkit, mengacuhkannya dan membantu si botak. Pedang besar Nobuyuki menghujam dari punggung sampai menembus perut Tamaguchi.

Tamaguchi kembali ke wujud normal, masih dalam keadaan terduduk dan perut dihujam. Nobuyuki mencabut perlahan-lahan pedangnya, membiarkan Tamaguchi yang kesakitan meregang nyawa. Tamaguchi rebah, menjadi mayat.

Disaat bersamaan rebahnya Tamaguchi, Nawaki menyerang kembali Nobuyuki dari belakang. Nobuyuki berkelit ke samping ketika Nawaki menyerang dengan _Kunai_.

**"Kagebunshin no jutsu !" **_(Shadow clone technique)_

Nawaki mencoba bertaruh dengan maut, dengan membuat sepuluh _Kagebunshin_ disaat _Chakra_ dan staminanya merosot tajam, berharap lawan segera dapat dilumpuhkan. Nawaki berlari menuju Orochimaru untuk melepaskan paku-paku aneh yang membuat _Sensei_-nya tak mampu bergerak. _Kusarigama_ melesat menahan lari Nawaki. Pergelangan kaki kanannya hampir putus karena sabit yang menahan lajunya.

Nobuyuki dengan mudah menebas sembarang klon dari Nawaki. Dengan pedang panjang dan besar miliknya, hanya butuh beberapa tarikan nafas untuk menyudahi sepuluh klon dengan masing-masing _Kunai_ ditangannya. Bulir keringat menetes dari wajah Noboyuki. Rupanya ia terlalu lama bertarung, tenaganya pun jauh berkurang. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat. Dengan menancapkan pedangnya pada tanah, Nobuyuki mengarah ke Nawaki dengan tangan kosong.

Si botak menarik kembali sabit _Kusarigama_ dengan menyentak rantai ditangannya. Nawaki benar-benar sudah limbung akibat berbagai luka yang diterimanya. Rambut belakangnya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Nobuyuki. Menyeretnya dihadapan Orochimaru yang tertempel pada sebuah batu besar.

"Lihatlah, apa yang bisa dilakukan guru bodohmu!" Nobuyuki makin keras menjambak rambut Nawaki,Nawaki berdiri berjinjit, mengurangi tekanan dari tarikan pada rambutnya.

"Guru bodohmu yang sombong ini, terlalu membanggkan kalian dan meremahkanku."

Nawaki sekuat tenaga berusaha menoleh kearah Nobuyuki, lalu meludahi wajah Nobuyuki dengan liur yang bercampur darah. "Nama guruku bukan bodoh! Nama guruku..."

Dengan menggunakan kaki kanan yang tidak terluka, Nawaki memberi sebuah tendangan pada dagu Nobuyuki yang langsung melepaskan jambakannya dan merentangkan jarak antara mereka berdua, "Nama guruku adalah Orochimaru!"

Sibotak, dengan tubuh hampir remuk dan tulang punggung yang patah, melemparkan salah satu sabit _Kusarigama_, melilit leher Nawaki. Nobuyuki dengan cepat menangkap sabit itu.

Orochimaru melenguh kesakitan menahan sakit berusaha membebaskan tubunnya dari paku yang ditempeli _Fuiin_ aneh, yang membuat Orochimaru benar-benar tak mampu mengeluarkan tenaga.

Nawaki berusaha melepas lilitan rantai pada lehernya. Matanya penuh kesakitan menatap Orochimaru yang juga tak berdaya. Nobuyuki dan si botak menarik rantai rantai secara bersamaan dengan cara berlari mundur. Nawaki semakin panik karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan juga panik karena kehabisan nafas. Tangannya mencoba menggapai Orochimaru. Mukanya makin memerah.

Mata Nawaki memutih, pupilnya lenyap, "Gu...r...ru...to..lo..long..akh..akh..."

Orochimaru tak sanggup berkata-kata, air mata menetes dari mata ularnya.

Dengan sekali sentakan penuh tenaga pada masing-masing sabit, tulang leher Nawaki patah, lalu sentakan berikutnya memisahkan kepala Nawaki dengan tubuhnya.

Orochimaru menutup kedua matanya. Tak mampu melihat detik demi detik kematian seluruh muridnya. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya cairan merah yang terciprat diwajahnya.

Nobuyuki berjalan pelan menuju Orochimaru dan mengambil pedangnya yang tertancap di tanah. "Giliranmu, Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru tak juga membuka kelopak matanya. Bayangan kematian orangtuanya kembali berkelebat, jatuhnya Momoyumi, Tamaguchi yang meregang ajal, dan tragisnya kematian Nawaki.

"Ada kata terakhir, heh, Guru bodoh?!" Nobuyuki mencibir, memposisikan pedangnya mendatar pada dahi Orochimaru. Ujung pedangnya menempel pada kulit kening Orochimaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade cukup terkejut ketika memasuki ruangan Hokage, sudah ada Dan Kato men anti beserta empat Jounin lainnya.

"Ada apa, _sensei_?" Tsunade ingin langsung ke topik pembicaraan.

"Tadi, ada seekor burung elang berwarna aneh menjatuhkan ini di pos penjaga gerbang." Dan Kato malah yang bersuara dari pertanyaan Tsunade barusan.

"Apa ini?" Tsunade menerima gulungan kecil dari tangan kekasihnya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Itu adalah peta menuju negara besi." Hiruzen akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Dan maksud dari selamatkan ninja kalian?" Tsunade mengerut kening, telunjuknya mengarah pada tulisan yang ada dibawah gambar peta sederhana itu.

"Titik yang ditunjukan pada peta itu adalah tempat ninja kita berada." Hiruzen menerangkan, "Dan yang sedang ada dirute itu adalah Orochimaru dan timnya."

"Kami was-was jika ini adalah jebakan musuh." Dan Kato menambahkan.

"Jika memang Orochimaru butuh bantuan, seharusnya akan ada ular _Kuchiyose_ Orochimaru datang kesini." Hiruzen menimpali, "Sedikit mengherankan ninja sekelas Orochimaru butuh bantuan."

Tersentak seluruh kesadaran Tsunade, matanya membulat dengan suara tercekat pada tenggorokan, "Nawaki... apa yang terjadi disana?"

"Kami belum tahu, kita akan memeriksanya, sayang." Dan Kato menghampiri Tsunade, mengamit kedua bahunya, memberi sugesti tak langsung untuk menyuruh kekasihnya untuk tidak panik duluan.

"Selamatkan mereka sekarang! Jika ada kemungkinan jebakan musuh, salah satu dari kalian harus ada memberi laporan ataupun _signal_ darurat ke desa. Sekarang!"

"_Ha'i _Hokage-_sama_!"

Enam ninja Konoha berangkat menuju tempat Orochimaru. Sementara takdir sudah berkata terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau lebih memilih mengucapkannya di neraka, selamat jalan guru bodoh.!" Nobuyuki menumpukan tenaga pada lengannya, lalu mencoba mendorong pedangnya menembus tengkorak Orochimaru. Namun ujung pedangnya tertahan oleh tangan seseorang.

"Hentikan Nobuyuki!"

Sibotak pemakai _Kusarigama_ juga terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok yang menahan ujung pedang Nobuyuki. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika dari belakang ada pedang yang melintang di lehernya. Hanya jeda beberapa detik dari semua keterjutannya, pedang itu menggorok lehernya. Si botak berguling dengan leher yang hampir putus, lalu melenguh hebat melepas nafasnya, seperti sapi yang disembelih.

Noboyuki membelalakan bola matanya, ketika tengkuknya dihantam sesuatu dengan sekuat tenaga, lalu terjatuh tepat dikaki Orochimaru.

Orochimaru merasakan tidak ada lagi hawa makhluk hidup disekitarnya. Hawa makhluk hidup terakhir menghilang seiring bunyi kepakan sayap seekor burung. Orochimaru meringis sakit dengan mata tertutup ketika ia menarik sebelah tangannya dengan perlahan. Tangannya akhirnya berlubang akibat paksaan untuk lepas dari paku jahanam itu. Dengan tangan kanan yang sudah bebas, ia mencabut paku yang menancap pada telapak tangan kirinya. Paku terlepas disusul ambruknya Orochimaru.

Berusaha merangkak, Orochimaru tertahan oleh paku pada kedua pergelangan kakinya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tubuh tanpa kepala enggan membuka matanya, karena yang ia lihat hanya tubuh tak bergerak murid-muridnya. Ia lebih suka menutup matanya, karena dalam gelap kelopak matanya, semua murid-murid kesayangannya masih hidup. Dalam keadaan tengkurap tak berdaya, tanpa isakan, tanpa air mata, lidahnya yang kelu dan tiba-tiba tak mampu bicara karena _shock_. Orochimaru kembali menyanyikan lagu tidur dengan gagu, si bisu yang memaksa ingin bicara, lagu tidur yang sama yang dinyanyikan kedua orangtuanya untuk pengantar istirahat malamnya, lagu tidur yang sama untuk pengantar tidur kedua orangtuanya di pembaringan terakhir, dan kini, lagu yang sama untuk mengantar tidur murid-muridnya

_"Sensei tak pernah meninggalkan kami, bahkan dalam keadaan apapun!" Momuyumi bersiap dengan ancang-ancangnya._

_"Sensei tak suka kue dango!" Tamaguchi bersiap dengan kunai-nya._

_"Dan Tsunade Nee -chan tak pernah mengkhawatirkanku jika aku bersama sensei, bahkan jika aku tidak pulang berhari-hari pun!" Nawaki juga bersiap dengan kunai dikedua tangannya._

_"Cih, lagi lagi pose itu, menjijikan."_

_Mendengat cemoohan dari Tamaguchi, Momoyumi berteriak karena kesal._

_"Kapan sensei bisa shunsin?"_

_"Aku sudah mampu menguasai shunsin sewaktu masih diakademi.."_

_"Waah.. sensei hebat.. apakah sensei orang pertama yang bisa shunsin?" Momoyumi berdecak kagum dengan mata memberat._

Detik berikutnya, Orochimaru kehilangan kesadaran.

_**-SANNIN-**_

Jiraiya sampai digerbang Konoha, menolak tawaran _Kuchiyose_ pembalik dari Fukasaku, ia lebih memilih jalan alternatif antara gunung gaib Myobokuzan dan Konoha. Jalur rahasia yang bahkan tidak diketahui masyarakat Konoha, sebuah jalur sempit, sebuah lorong gua dibelakang air terjun di lembah kematian.

Memasuki pusat desa, Jiraiya keheranan dengan suasana desa yang sepi. Segelintir orang berlalu lalang, bukan pemandangan biasa di Konoha. Jiraiya mendekati salah seorang pedagang yang hendak menutup kedainya.

"Maaf, jika saya menganggu, apa baru saja terjadi sesuatu dalam desa, saya lihat desa begitu lengang."

Pedagang itu menoleh ke Jiraiya, dengan sedikit heran, "Apa kau tidak tahu? Desa sedang berduka."

"Maksud anda pak tua?" Jiraiya semakin dibuat bingung. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas pertempuran dalam desa. Tidak ada invasi dari desa lain.

"Kami ber-inisiatif untuk tutup sendiri. Desa berduka karena salah satu anggota keluarga pemimpin kami meninggal dalam misi. Saat ini, Rumah Sakit dipenuhi oleh masyarakat yang ingin tahu kejadian sebenarnya."

Deg.

_"Apakah Tsunade?"_

"Pak tua, mohon sedikit diperjelas!" Jiraiya sedikit memaksa.

Pak tua menarik pintu geser almunium toko-nya, menepuk tangannya pertanda ia sudah selesai tutup dan beranjak pulang. "Orochimaru-_san_ baru saja diserang oleh orang tak dikenal dalam suatu misi. Semua anak didiknya tewas. Sedangkan Orochimaru-_san_ sendiri sekarat dirumah sakit."

Deg.

_"Orochimaru?"_

"Terima kasih pak tua."

Jiraiya _shunsin_ dan tiba didekat rumah sakit. Ia bisa melihat begitu banyaknya karangan bunga memenuhi jalan sekitar rumah sakit. Di depan gerbang, kali ini dijaga oleh Jounin dan ANBU. Warga yang ingin mengucapkan belasungkawa secara langsung hanya mampu gigit jari didepan gerbang. Jiraiya memutar langkahnya, menuju pagar disamping rumah sakit, setelah yakin tak ada yang melihatnya, dengan sekali hentakan tenaga pada salah satu kakinya, Jiraiya melompat melewati pagar dan mendarat dengan salto.

Jiraiya dengan tenang memasuki Rumah Sakit. Bertanya pada _Receptionist _dimana ruangan Orochimaru dan Nawaki berada. Ia terus berusaha menjaga ketenangannya. Meski hatinya berkecamuk memikirkan keadaan Tsunade, Ia harus tenang, ia tidak boleh panik. Saat ini kedua rekannya sedang dalam kondisi sangat tidak baik. Ia tidak boleh kacau pula, rekan-rekannya sedang butuh dukungan moral.

Dalam tenang langkahnya, Jiraiya menatap Dan Kato yang duduk disebuah bangku panjang, ditemami oleh beberapa Jounin dan Kunoichi lainnya. Jiraiya melintasi mereka dengan tenang tanpa menoleh, hingga bahunya ditahan oleh tangan seseorang.

"Anda mau kemana, Jiraiya_-san_?"

Jiraiya sedikit terganggu, langkahnya dihentikan oleh kekasih sahabatnya. Sedikit jengah karena mentang-mentang merasa sebagai kekasih Tsunade, langkahnya dihentikan seenaknya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku, Dan Kato."

"Tsunade sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Kumohon, biarkan ia sendiri dulu, bahkan ketika aku mencoba menenangkannya, ia meronta dan mengusirku." Dan Kato sedikit memberi ketegasan pada kalimatnya.

"Kubilang, lepaskan **tanganmu**, Dan." Jiraiya memberi penekanan pada kata tangan, sambil melirik dengan ekor mata pada tangan kanan Dan Kato yang mendarat kasar di bahu kirinya.

"Bahkan Hokage ketiga sendiri tak mampu untuk mene-"

Belum usai kalimat Dan kato, Jiraiya berbalik dengan lengan kiri yang berputar dan langsung mengunci tangan Dan Kato, memelintirnya dan memberi penekanan kuat pada ketiak bagian belakang Dan Kato dengan tangan kanannya. Dan Kato membungkuk menahan sakit.

Rekan-rekan Dan Kato terkejut dengan kecepatan Jiraiya. Mereka bahkan tak sempat melihat cepatnya gerakan Jiraiya.

"Kau tuli atau bodoh, hah, Jika kubilang lepaskan, maka lepaskan!" Jiraiya berubah garang. Suaranya menahan emosi. "Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau paling mengerti tentang Tsunade."

Dengan kasar, Jiraiya mendorong Dan Kato ke depan dan kuncian pada lengannya langsung terbuka. Jiraiya berbalik lalu kembali berjalan pelan, lalu berbelok, menuju ruang kremasi.

Ia terhenti sejenak melihat kondisi Tsunade, ruang kremasi tepat diujung belokan tempat Dan Kato tadi, dan Tsunade sendiri terduduk dilantai, membelakangi pintu masuk ke ruang kremasi, melipat lutut dan membenamkan kepala pada lipatan lututnya sendiri. Seolah Tsunade tertidur karena tak terdengar isakan pada setiap hela nafasnya.

Jiraiya duduk dibangku tepat di seberang pintu ruang kremasi Nawaki. Berhadapan dengan Tsunade, yang masih menyembunyikan kepalanya. Tubuh gontai itu sedikit menampakan pergerakan, dalam lemah lunglai mendongakan kepalanya, iris madunya memantulkan sosok sahabat jabrik putih dan bodoh, sahabat yang selalu ada disisinya semenjak ia memutuskan menjadi seorang shinobi.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, pergilah sebelum aku menendangmu." Berat suara sang tuan putri Konoha, mendekati parau karena lelah berteriak memaki takdir.

Jiraiya bersedekap dada, mengulas senyum mencibir, "Jangan salah paham, aku kesini bukan untuk mengkhawatirkanmu, aku tak peduli tentangmu _hime_, aku benar-benar tak peduli."

Bongkahan hati Tsunade mendadak pilu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nobuyuki menyender pada dinding penjara bawah tanah tepat dibawah kediaman klan Oda, kediamannya sendiri. Wajahnya mengguratkan cemoohan pada keputusan sang kakak yang memenjarakan dirinya.

Menghela nafasnya, dalam imagi Nobuyuki kembali berkelebat _flashback_, yang menjadi dasar kenapa ia melakukan tindakan yang membuatnya terdepak ke jeruji besi.

.

.

.

Samurai dengan zirah penuh aksesori tanduk itu melangkah pelan menuju tandu, pengawal Kazekage segera mengambil ancang-ancang, langkah samurai terhenti ketika Kazekage turun sendiri dari tandu, menatapnya dengan tatapan senang.

"Ah... akhirnya kau datang juga, tawaranku masih berlaku, jika itu maumu, tetap sama dengan tawaranku pada ayahmu, tuan penguping dibalik pintu."

Noboyuki sedikit terkejut dibalik topeng pelengkap zirahnya.

"Aah... jangan kaget begitu, Nobuyuki, aku adalah ninja sekelas Kage, aku bisa mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang yang bersembunyi bahkan hanya melalui auranya saja, tapi, hm..." Kazekage mencubit dagunya sendiri, "Aku malah berharap kalau yang menguping itu adalah kakakmu."

Jemari Nobuyuki mengepal, "Kau terlalu berharap banyak atas apa yang mungkin ia lakukan!"

"Ohh... lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Kazekage memberi tatapan menantang.

"Baikah, mari bernegosiasi."

"Hahaha... aku suka sekali anak muda yang suka bernegosiasi. Hahaha..." Kazekage tertawa dibuat-buat. "Kau tahu kenapa penawaran ayahku adalah kepala seorang Senju?"

Noboyuki tak menjawab, karena memang tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini bergulir.

"Senju selalu menghalangi langkahku untuk meruntuhkan Konoha. Perang lalu pasti kau tahu siapa yang dinobatkan jadi pahlawan bahkan bagi dua desa sekaligus, Kumo dan Konoha."

"Hokage Konoha." Pelan karena ragu, Nobuyuki mencoba menimpali.

"Aha! Kau benar. Dan dia adalah Senju."

"Jadi perang yang telah lalu adalah ulahmu?" Nobuyuki berspekulasi dalam ragu.

"Kau tidak mengerti anak muda, betapa asyiknya berperan dibelakang layar dan menikmati perperangan yang kita ciptakan sambil minum kopi panas."

"Kau..." Nobuyuki kehabisan kata-kata mengomentari orang nomor satu di Sunagakure itu.

"Serahkan kepala seorang Senju padaku, sebagai denda atas kekalahanku pada pertandingan musim lalu, dan sebagai peluit panjang untuk babak baru dimusim baru." Kazekage berjalan mendekati Noboyuki, lalu memberikan selembar kertas pada adik Nobohide tersebut.

"Bunuh salah satu dari dua orang itu!"

"Tidak masalah, tapi tepati janjimu."

"Tentu, berapapun pasukan yang kau minta untuk meruntuhkan klan Takeda, akan kusiapkan. Dan mereka tepat langsung dibawah komandomu."

"Bukan, bukan untuk klan Takeda." Noboyuki memberi jeda melihat segurat kebingungan diwajah Kazekage. "Siapkan pasukan untuk membantuku menjadi pemimpin klan Oda."

"Ahahaha... ahahahaha..." Kazekage terpingkal sambil berbalik. "Sejarah benar-benar memalukan untuk diceritakan kegenerasi berikutnya, benarkan Noboyuki?" Kazekage bersiap kembali untuk naik ke tandu kereta, tanpa menoleh pemimpin rakyat negeri tandus dan berpasir itu memberikan _deal _untuk kesepakatan ini, "Lebih cepat lebih baik, anak muda."

Kazekage merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sesuatu pada anak buahnya. Pengawal itu beranjak dan memberikan sesuatu itu pada Noboyuki. Sedikit heran dengan benda yang ada ditangannya, Nobuyuki urung bertanya ketika kereta kuda mulai berjalan pelan.

"Sekedar berjaga-jaga, itu adalah paku yang dilengkapi segel untuk menghambat dan mengacaukan _Chakra_." Hanya suara yang terdengar dari dalam tandu,"Juga, pakailah _hitai-ate _Amegakure itu, untuk permainan yang lebih menantang." Rombongan Kazekage segera berlalu, meninggalkan Nobuyuki yang menyeringai.

.

.

.

Nobuyuki membuka matanya yang menatap tajam pada area gelap di lingkung luar jeruji besinya. Irisnya penuh curiga pada bayangan hitam seolah memiliki nyawa dan bergerak menuju arahnya. Nobuyuki makin waspada. Bayangan itu menjadi sosok manusia tegap, _hitai ate_-nya berkilau terkena pantulan cahaya minim penjara. Ditangannya pedang milik Nobuyuki tergenggam lemah. Pedang yang seharusnya disita kakaknya.

"Bagaimana caramu bisa masuk kesini?" Cibir Nobuyuki dalam heran.

Sosok itu makin mendekat, dan berhenti tepat sebelum pucuk hidungnya bersentuhan dengan terali besi yang dingin., "Itu pertanyaan bodoh, samurai."

**To be Continue**

**Tinggalkan jejak, dalam kolom review, sebagai tanda anda menghargai karya hamba. Tidak gampang mencari referensi tentang Jiraiya karena minimnya data dari era beliau. Sedangkan anda hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk membaca karya ini. Sekali lagi, sebagai bentuk penghargaan sesama manusia yang bermartabat, tinggalkanlah jejak di kolom review.**

**Special thanks for Mushi Kara-chan and my respect for Great readers : **

**Yueaoi**

**Baru tau (non-login)**

**Naminamifrid**

**Vname**

**Males login (non-login)**

**Shinobi hunter 003**

**Uzumaki Nawawi**

**Hadinamikaze**

**Nokia 7610**

**And 201 silent readers yang seusai baca langsung ngacir.**


	7. Menuju Perang Dunia II

**Halo.. hi..**

**Ah.. kita bertemu lagi, ada yang kangen? He he...**

**Izinkan hamba bercerita sedikit, sebelum anda membaca Chapter 6, dan juga menjawab beberapa pertanyaan reader yang akan saya rangkum dalam Author Note, berhubung untuk chapter kemarin hamba tidak bisa membalas review via PM.**

**Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita masuk mode serius? Oke?**

**Rate hamba tingkatkan ke rate-M, dengan kompleksivitas plot dan gaya bahasa hamba yang terlalu vulgar dalam mendeskripsikan adegan kekerasan.**

**Berhati-hatilah dalam membaca karya hamba, banyak sekali scene melompat yang akan membuat anda pusing dan bingung. Hamba tidak akan memberikan tanda "FLASHBACK" atau "MINDSCAPE", tapi tetap akan ada paragraf yang menuntun anda kedalam situasi Flashback atau Mindscape, jadi, berhati-hatilah dalam membaca.**

**Pemakaian kata ganti tunggal saya menjadi hamba, semata-mata menegaskan kedudukan saya sebagai author (tamu) dan anda sebagai readers (tuan rumah), atau sama saja dengan seorang ANBU berbicara dengan memakai kata hamba pada Hokage. Jadi ini bukan bentuk penghambaan atau merendahkan diri dihadapan anda semua. Berusaha terkesan rendah hati, mungkin.**

**Kenapa Jiraiya bisa sage mode dalam perang dunia pertama, sedangkan dichapter 5 dikatakan oleh Fukasaku, bahwa "Sage Mode tidak efektif dalam pertarungan langsung.", anda akan dapatkan jawabannya, meski bukan dichapter ini.**

**Apakah Orochimaru kehilangan harapan dan pergi dari konoha? Ya. Itu pasti. Dan itu adalah titik balik dari karya ini. Penasaran? Saya juga!**

**Apa akan terjadi perang dunia kedua? Chapter ini jawabannya.**

**Dan ini paling mengejutkan hamba, asli hamba copy, berikut reviewnya : "Ending nya bakalan sama ga' dengan yg canon. Jiraiya berkeliling dunia, orochimaru berhianat,tsunade kabur keluar,dan kato mati dll. Trus ketemu nya pas dah tua. Kumohon jangan ya, mana enak**

**liat drama percintaan kakek-nenek. Yg keren tu, semuanya tetap di konoha, dan kato tidak mati. Ga' tega liat jiraiya dapat peran jelek terus. Mohon pertimbangkan saran saya,salah satu nya juga boleh."**

**Hamba langsung kaget setengah mati, ini adalah review fenomenal menurut hamba, ini sama saja menyuruh hamba merombak habis-habisan kerangka cerita hamba! Dan ini review yang paling hamba suka! Sumpah! Setelah baca review anda, hamba janji akan pertimbangkan salah satunya. Ini janji bung!**

**Ah... ini Author note terpanjang yang hamba tulis. Dan saya sangat bangga dengan anda semua. Kenapa?**

**Karya "gak jelas" ini hanya di review segelintir orang, anda tak perlu menghabiskan semua jemari anda untuk menghitungnya. Tapi lihat yang hamba temukan dari perkembangan chapter 1 hingga saat ini?**

**Smart readers.**

**Hamba boleh menyombongkan diri, boleh? Hamba punya pembaca pintar bung! Segelintir orang yang terus memantau dan ikut menjaga karya ini hingga begitu detail, selalu memperhatikan kejanggalan yang ada dalam setiap chapter. Selalu menjadi pembaca jeli dan cerdas dalam setiap menerima informasi dari sebuah karya.**

**Hamba awalnya iri, dengan karya yaoi (maaf, tanpa maksud bashing genre atau apapun itu) rata-rata mendapat puluhan hingga seratus lebih review di awal chapter 1-3, Wow!**

**Dan hamba sekarang berbangga diri dengan "Smart readers" hamba. Meski segelintir, anda adalah nyawa dari karya "gak jelas" milk hamba ini.**

**Hamba boleh membusungkan dada memiliki readers seperti Niezza, Kara-chan, Uzumaki Nawawi, Saefullo, Yueaoi, Tsumehaza arief, hadinamikaze, Nokia7610, dikdik717.**

**Maaf jika anda lelah membaca Author notes ini, ini adalah kali pertama hamba sangat senang dalam menulis, benar-benar senang sampai-sampai hamba ingin nulis tentang betapa hebatnya "smart-reader" dalam memberikan efek terhadap penulis amatir seperti hamba.**

**Selamat untuk Germany yang keluar sebagai Juara FIFA world Cup 2014, tapi hatiku tetap untuk Argentina.**

**Lain kali Author notes tidak akan sepanjang ini.(semoga). Selamat menikmati persembahan hamba.**

**Peringatan keras! Dan ini serius! Typos berhamburan. Bad humor! Bad romance! Scene lompat tak teratur. Bahasa tanpa sensor. Alur terkesan memaksa. Anda tak suka? Pusing? Mual? Klik "Back".**

**SANNIN**

**(Chapter 6)**

**Prepare to World War II**

**"Aku akan tetap jadi rivalmu"**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nobunaga dan seluruh karakter samurai berdasarkan sejarang jepang,**

**dengan sumber "Hōnnoji to Nobunaga" karya Fujii Manabu.**

**Tamaguchi dan Momoyumi Out characters murni.**

"_Riak gelombang suatu rintangan, ingat itu pasti kan datang, karang tajam sepintas seram, usah gentar bersatu terjang"._

_(Cik - album Iwan Fals Sore Tugu Pancoran 1985)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kesimpulan pertemuan kita kali ini ?" Hiruzen menatap tiga peserta rapat darurat pasca insiden yang melanda Orochimaru dan tim-nya.

"Seperti keputusan awal tadi, jika kau menyimak tentunya." Danzo menutup kedua matanya, enggan lagi bersiskusi.

"Menyerang Ame sebagai bentuk pembalasan bukanlah sebuah cara efektif dalam _counter attack_, Danzo, seharusnya kau lebih tahu masalah strategi bukan." Hiruzen kembali tersulut akibat kesinisan danzo.

Sedangkan yang punya nama hanya mengendikan bahu, dan menghembuskan nafas kecewa, "Aku tahu, dari awal kau memang tidak menginginkan konfrotasi langsung, tapi jika kau hanya berdiam diri, -"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu Danzo, kedaulatan kita terancam, kapabilitasku sebagai Hokage dipertanyakan!, dengan menyerang balik Ame, apa yang kita dapatkan? Siapa yang harus kita serang?! Penduduk sipil!? Hah?!" Terbakar sudah wibawa Hiruzen sebagai Hokage.

Tetap menutup matanya, Danzo mendongak, "Aku heran, seharusnya Hokage ke-dua tidak memilih-"

Braakk!

"Diam kau Danzo! Hokage ke-Dua memilih karena ia punya keyakinan terhadapku!"

Gebrakan meja dari Hokage tak menyulutkan gentar Danzo. "Ohh..." setengah mencibir, Danzo membuka matanya, "Keyakinan hah, kau mau menyombongkan diri hah!"

"Cukup!" Sebuah suara mengintervensi. Memberi jeda pada dua jenderal militer di ruangan itu, jenderal militer dalam arti lain, bagi Danzo.

"Aku tak mau kalian membawa-bawa persaingan kalian dalam tata cara mengurus pemerintahan. Ada hal lebih genting yang harus dibicarakan." Homura benar-benar harus bekerja ekstra menengahi dua manusia berdarah panas itu.

"Sepertinya kalian harus mulai-mulai mengingat umur." Koharu menambahi, "Apa respon kita terhadap penyerangan Amegakure? Itulah titik inti rapat ini, jangan dialihkan ke hal lain."

"Aku akan mengirim nota keberatan pada pemerintah Amegakure, Tindakan selanjutnya tergantung bagaimana pemerintah Ame menanggapi nota itu." Hiruzen menatap Homura dengan pandangan memastikan.

"Sayangnya, Amegakure bukan negara yang menerapkan birokrasi demokrasi. Otoritas tertinggi dipegang oleh otorasi Hanzo."

"Itu jauh lebih mudah, Homura, dengan begitu mereka tak perlu lagi berdiskusi untuk menanggapi nota keberatan dari kita. Dan juga, jika Otorasi tertinggi dipegang oleh Hanzo, maka kita bisa sampai pada satu kesimpulan, bahwa penyerangan terhadap Orochimaru-_san_ juga atas perintahnya." Koharu memberikan spekulasi.

"Minimal Hanzo pasti tahu apa yang dilakukan bawahannya." Hiruzen berargumen.

Danzo berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruang rapat itu. "Terserah apa yang ingin kalian lakukan." Tiga orang tersisa menatap punggung Danzo dengan berbagai pikiran dalam kepala mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kira aku akan peduli? Jangan tinggi hati, jika sudah begini, aku tak merasa iba padamu..."

Tsunade tertegun dengan semua pernyataan Jiraiya, dari semua orang yang ia kenal, ia kira Jiraiya yang paling..., yang paling...-

"Keadaan kita memang menyedihkan, tapi tidak berarti kau terperosok hingga tak mampu mengangkat kakimu." Masih bersedekap, Jiraiya memberikan tatapan selembut sutr

"Apa yang ditinggalkan Nawaki padamu? Apa yang membuat kita begitu kehilangan?"

Jiraiya berdiri, "Terdengar tak asing? Bukankah _Sensei_ bilang seperti itu waktu pemakaman para pahlawan perang, heh?"

Dari iris madunya, Tsunade bisa melihat Jiraiya mulai mendekatinya, lalu ikut duduk disamping Tsunade. Bersila sambil menolehkan wajah dan memamerkan cengiran terbaiknya.

"Aku tak punya keluarga, _hime_, kau tahu itu, orangtuaku tewas sewaktu aku belum bisa merangkak ketika era _Nomaden_ dan aku hanya berpindah dari satu tangan ke tangan orang lain dalam rombongan hingga aku bisa mulai berjalan dan rombongan kami menemukan Konoha, sebuah desa baru yang dibentuk oleh kakekmu."

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, karena aku tak punya siapa-siapa dari awal," Jiraiya menghembuskan nafas berat. Pandangannya menghiba pada ubin polos nan dingin sebagai alas duduk mereka.

"Tapi melihatmu begini, aku juga ikut bersedih."

Tsunade mengatur jeda nafasnya. Membiarkan si jabrik putih menyelesaikan bicaranya.

"Sebagai rekanmu, sebagai orang yang mengenalmu semenjak ingusan, aku merasa tak berguna karena tak bisa lakukan apapun untuk menutup lukamu."

"Tapi _hime_, kau kira Nawaki akan bahagia jika kau terus-terusan begini?"

"Dia..." Dalam lirih Tsunade mencoba buka suara, "Dia... ingin... jadi Hokage"

Liquid bening itu tak ayal kembali mengalir. Jiraiya membuka lebar area lengannya, lalu meletakan tangannya pada bahu Tsunade, pelan tapi penuh tenaga, Jiraiya membawa Tsunade dalam pelukannya "Kalau begitu, biarkan mimpi itu tetap hidup dalam hatimu. Cintamu yang terlalu dalam pada orang-orang yang kau kasihi, memberi perih waktu mereka hilang dan pergi, namun yang tetap tinggal dari mereka yang pergi, adalah harapan dan mimpi yang akan kita genggam demi mereka."

Tsunade menumpahkan seluruh kristal kepedihan itu di dada Jiraiya. "Kenapa... kenapa... meski ... hiks... aku... yang...hiks... merasakan .. semua rasa sakit... ini..hiks?

Dalam sedu sedan Tsunade berontak pada takdir, Jiraiya membelai lembut helaian pirang cucu pendiri desa Konoha tersebut. "Takdir adalah jalinan rumit benang-benang kehidupan yang terpintal diantara jemari tuhan."

Mengelus pelan punggung Tsunade, Jiraiya meletakan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Tsunade, membiarkan wanita yang selalu menolaknya sejak Gennin itu menumpahkan tangisan didadanya, karena biarlah untuk saat ini tetap seperti ini, tak apa. Karena esok mungkin menggenggam tangan Tsunade dalam kehangatan pun hanya mimpi.

"Jiraiya, aku... Hiks.. kenapa aku...-"

"Percayalah _hime_, sesakit apapun kau merasa kehilangan, aku akan selalu disisimu untuk menjadi sandaranmu. Meski raga dan kasihmu bukan milikku, tak pernah ada rasa enggan ketika kau membagi lukamu. Aku rela jika yang kudapat darimu hanyalah lara."

Dua insan yang merasa tergerus oleh takdir yang terus tak mau berpihak pada mereka, mengeratkan pelukan demi menjadi penopang kasih satu dengan yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, Dan Kato menatap nanar dari ujung lorong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau memanggilku, _sensei_?"

Hiruzen terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan pipa rokoknya. Menoleh ke sumber suara, Hiruzen menatap ke arah muridnya yang kini duduk dijendela yang terbuka lebar dengan melipat satu kaki, dan kaki satunya tertekuk tinggi sebagai penopang salah satu lengannya.

"Pintu itu adalah akses keluar masuk manusia," Hiruzen menunjuk pintu ruangan Hokage, "Sedangkan jendela akses keluar masuk angin."

"Ahh... aku tahu itu, _sensei_..." Jiraiya turun dari jendela dan menghampiri Hokage.

"Jika kau tahu, seharusnya kau kerjakan!" Hiruzen menghirup dalam benda bermuatan racun, atau nikotin itu. "Bagaimana keadaan Tsunade?"

"Sedikit membaik, dia terguncang karena kehilangan adiknya. Kurasa menemani dia agar psikologisnya tidak terganggu adalah prioritas sekarang."

"Lebih baik kau tetap di Konoha sementara waktu, Jiraiya."

"Aku tidak bisa, _sensei_.. "

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau memanggilku."

"Kau tidak memberikan jawaban padaku, Jiraiya."

"Akan segera terjawab."

Hiruzen menyilangkan tangan didada, menatap anak asuhnya yang berdiri dibalik meja kerjanya. Tak terasa, dulu ia sibuk memisahkan perkelahian konyol antara Jiraiya dengan Orochimaru, atau membopong Jiraiya yang pingsan karena di bogem Tsunade. Kini, bocah mesum yang paling nakal se-antero Konoha berdiri dengan gagah sebagai Jounin Konoha. Waktu terasa begitu cepat baginya, Hiruzen mencabut beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Hufft... syukurlah, rambutku masih hitam."

"Ehh, apa maksudmu, sensei?"

"Bukan apa-apa, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Oi Jiraiya, aku memanggilmu, karena menurut divisi inteligen kau meminjam barang bukti dari tempat kejadian Orochimaru diserang. Untuk apa?"

"Ini maksudmu." Jiraiya mengeluarkan sebuah paku pipih dari saku rompi Jounin-nya. "Paku yang digunakan para penyerang untuk menancapkan tubuh Orochimaru."

Hiruzen menatap lekat paku pipih yang diberi _Fuiin_ rumit tersebut.

"Kalian terpaku pada _hitai-ate_ Amegakure. Tidakkah ada yang janggal dari paku ini, sensei?"

"Aku tidak mengerti." Bola mata Hiruzen penuh tanda tanya lekat, menuntut jawab.

"_Fuiin_ ini maksudku," Jiraiya menunjuk paku tersebut, "Dari semua desa, katakanlah padaku, siapa saja yang punya kemampuan _Fuiinjutsu_ serumit ini? Semua desa hanya menggunakan _Fuiin_ jutsu standar pada kertas peledak dan berbagai jenis senjata lainnya."

Hiruzen makin seksama mendengarkan keterangan Jiraiya.

"_Fuiin_ pada paku ini menunjukan kerumitan dan kelas yang berbeda dari _Fuiin_ kebanyakan. Aku tidak berani menuduh desa Uzushio yang damai dan tenang yang melakukan ini."

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya meletakan kedua tangannya pada sisi meja kerja Hokage, "Jika bukan Uzushiogakure yang membuat _Fuiin_ ini, maka aku berani bertaruh, musuh besar konoha-lah terlibat dalam penyerangan Orochimaru."

Hiruzen terbelalak, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, "Sunagakure."

"Ini hanya spekulasi." Jiraiya kembali tegap. "Aku tidak tahu apa motifnya, aku harus menemui Orochimaru, ada hal yang harus kutanyakan."

"Jadi kau belum menemuinya tadi di Rumah Sakit?"

"Belum, menurut perawat yang berjaga, ia keluar tanpa diketahui siapapun, ketika aku keruangan dimana ia dirawat, kamar itu sudah kosong. Tapi aku tahu harus mencarinya kemana."

"Apa kau tidak punya kecurigaan terhadap desa lain?"

Jiraiya mengambil paku pipih tersebut. Menempalkan telapak tangan kirinya di meja Hokage, tangan kanan Jiraiya menancap pada tangan kiri Jiraiya. Menembus dari punggung tangan dan menancap dimeja.

Hiruzen membelalakan mata. "Dasar Goblok! Apa yang kau lakukan tolol?!" Hiruzen berlari tergopoh ke salah satu sudut ruangan, bergegas mengambil perban dan botol kecil antiseptik. Hiruzen kembali ke hadapan murid bodohnya, Jiraiya mengangkat tangan kirinya, masih dengan paku pipih yang menempel disana, bukannya menerima uluran perban dari gurunya, Jiraiya malah merapal Segel.

**"Kagebunshin no jutsu !" **_(Shadow clone technique)_

Pooft!

Sebuah klon terbentuk disamping Jiraiya. Putih pucat seperti kekurangan darah. Lalu merosot kelantai dan kembali hilang dalam kepulan asap.

"_Fuiin_ pada paku ini mengacaukan aliran _Chakra_-ku, _sensei_, itu adalah alasan kuat kenapa Orochimaru tidak berdaya mengahadapi para penyerang, bayangkan, ia ditancapkan paku seperti papan penggilasan!"

Hiruzen kembali terduduk dikursi kehormatannya. Memijat bagian pelipis, orang paling penting dari yang terpenting di Konoha tersebut berpikir keras.

"Kumo mempunyai tim _Fuiin_, untuk mengekang si ekor delapan. Iwa-pun begitu. Tidak ada spesialisasi dalam hal _Fuiin_ di kedua desa itu. Jadi yang tersisa dari praduga-mu adalah Uzushio dan Suna. Bukan begitu, Jiraiya?"

Menatap Jiraiya yang sedang melilitkan perban pada telapak tangannya, Hiruzen melanjutkan, "Kirigakure sampai saat ini tidak punya hubungan diplomatis dengan kita."

"Tidak salah jika kau dijuluki _Porrufessa_, _sensei_... "

"Kita, maksudku Konoha, punya history kekerabatan dengan Uzushio," Jiraiya setengah berbalik. Dengan jempolnya, Jiraiya menunjuk lambang klan Uzumaki pada tengah belakang rompi Jounin-nya, "Satu-satunya kandidat kecurigaanku hanyalah pada Suna."

"Tapi, siapa?" Kental dengan tanda tanya, Hiruzen meminta argumen lanjutan.

"Kemana gelar _Porrufessa_-mu, sensei?" Jiraiya mengendikan bahu, "Pak tua pendeta yang menyegel si ekor satu, hanya dia yang mampu membuat _Fuiin_ rumit ini."

"Mengenai _hitai-ate_ Amegakure yang ditemukan dilokasi kejadian, aku merasa benar-benar janggal." Hiruzen terkejut, lagi dan lagi, Jiraiya masih menyimpan deretan kalkulasi dari kejadian yang bahkan tak dilihatnya.

"Amegakure adalah negara yang mengucilkan diri, mereka negara kecil yang melakukan swasembada, mereka tak pernah melakukan hubungan bilateral dengan negara lain," Jiraiya tak berhenti disitu, "Hanzo, pemimpin Ame, disebut-sebut Ninja terkuat saat ini."

"Terkuat ke-Dua maksudmu." Interupsi Hiruzen.

"Jika Hokage ke-Dua masih hidup tentunya." Potong cepat Jiraiya.

"Bukan rahasia umum, jika gaya Hanzo memimpin pemerintahan Amegakure sangat mirip dengan gaya Hokage ke-Dua."

"Otoriter. Pimpinan adalah dewa, mutlak." Hiruzen menyambung.

Jiraiya tersenyum, Hiruzen bisa menangkap arah pembicaraannya, " mutlak dan absolut. Dengan kemandirian mereka, Amegakure adalah negara termaju sekarang, dengan pusat desa mereka sebagai kiblat modrenitas zaman ini, dimana lagi kita bisa temui gedung pencakar langit dan bangunan penantang angkasa lainnya jika bukan di Ame, Kebijaksanaan dan keagungan Hanzo dalam memimpin membuat dia disegani lawan. Jika Ame terlibat dalam penyerangan Orochimaru, SATU, itu bukanlah ninja Ame, bisa saja ninja Sunagakure memakai _hitai-ate_ Amegakure, DUA, jika memang mereka adalah ninja Ame, ada hal mendasar dan sangat penting mengapa Hanzo memberikan mereka, para penyerang Orochimaru, misi untuk menyulut perang antara Konoha dan Ame."

Hiruzen terperangah, semua asumsi Jiraiya seolah sempurna tanpa kelitan, bak Jiraiya adalah saksi mata dalam setiap kejadian. Bocah bodoh yang selalu kompak dengnnya jika membahas masalah wanita cantik itu, menjelma menjadi pemikir serius yang akan bertanggung jawab dalam setiap silabel yang tercetus dari pemikirannya.

Menarik nafas panjang, Hiruzen berdiri dan mengenakan caping Hokage-nya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus ke pemakaman Nawaki dan murid Orochimaru lainnya. Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku harus menemui Orochimaru dulu. Ada yang ingin kupastikan. Jika memang spekulasiku benar, maka aku tak bisa berlama-lama di Konoha, lagipula ada hal lain juga yang harus kulakukan di Myobokuzan."

"Tangani sebaik mungkin, Jiraiya, ini misi Rank- S untukmu. Cari tahu ada apa dibalik semua ini!"

"Serahkan padaku, _sensei_."

_**-SANNIN-**_

Melompati atap perumahan penduduk, Jiraiya fokus menuju satu area. _Training Ground _Orochimaru team.

Sesampai disana, asumsi berubah menjadi nyata. Orochimaru berada disana. _Training ground_ Orochimaru bersebelahan dengan aliran air, aliran yang langsung terhubung dengan danau Konoha, tempat Jiraiya mendapat 'undangan' ke Myobokuzan dulu.

Duduk ditepi aliran air, yang tak bisa dikatakan sungai, Jiraiya memandang punggung rekannya, Orochimaru duduk dengan membenamkan kakinya hingga ke betis kedalam jernihnya tirta.

Mengambil tempat disisi Orochimaru serentang tangan, Jiraiya berdiri tanpa salam dan tanpa menoleh.

"Jadi, kau memilih tempat ini sebagai _Training Ground_, agar Nawaki bisa mengasah _Suiton_-nya dengan optimal?"

Orochimaru tak bergeming, tatapannya kosong menatap bening air. Namun Jiraiya yakin bahwa Orochimaru mendengarnya.

"Onggokan batu dan banyaknya lubang-lubang kecil pada permukaan tanah, sepertinya kau melatih pegulat disini." Jiraiya sedikit menoleh kebelakang, "Lalu, kenapa semua pohon disini tidak berdaun?"

Orochimaru memejamkan matanya, dalam gelap imagi-nya, tertera sebuah gambaran _Training Ground_ yang masih indah, dialiri air dan rindangnya pepohonan. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri disana. Menatap ketiga murid yang menunduk, menolak bertatap muka dengan sosoknya sendiri.

_"Apa yang membuat kalian tidak datang pada pertemuan pertama?" Sosok Orochimaru memberikan pertanyaan pada ketiga muridnya._

_Masih menunduk, satu-satunya insan bergender perempuan disana, menggores tanah dengan ujung sandal ninjanya, entah menggambar apa._

_"Aku Orochimaru, mulai saat ini aku adalah guru kalian, sampai kalian matipun, aku tetap guru kalian. Aku juga Jounin Instructor kalian sampai kalian masuk tahap ujian Chunnin. Dan selama itu pula, aku bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap kalian."_

_Orochimaru menatap ketiga muridnya, yang tetap saja menunduk. Menghela nafas berat, "Tegakkan kepala kalian, ninja Konoha!"_

_Bergidik menahan takut. Ketiga lulusan terbaik akademi menegakan tulang leher mereka. Menatap Orochimaru yang kembali hendak melontarkan kata._

_"Perkenalkan diri kalian!" Singkat padat, tak ada nada penolakan._

_"Aku, Senju Nawaki, cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage. Hobiku makan, dan hal yang kubenci adalah orang yang melarangku makan dan berlatih."_

_Terkejut dengan cita-cita adik rekannya tersebut, Orochimaru kembali menyembunyikan ekspresinya dalam topeng datar._

_"Aku Tamaguchi. Cita-citaku sebagai pegulat profesional. Entah kenapa aku bisa jadi ninja. Jangan tanyakan kepadaku. Hobiku memaki orang. Kenapa aku suka begitu? Jangan tanyakan kepadaku. Hal yang kubenci adalah rengekan dan tangisan perempuan. Jeritan mereka membuatku sakit kepala."_

_Orochimaru menahan diri untuk tidak menggaruk kepala._

_"Namaku Momoyumi. Hobiku bernyanyi dan memasak sambil bernyanyi. Cita-citaku-" Momoyumi merentangkan tangan selebar mungkin, memasang wajah ceria "Buaaanyak sekali!, yang tidak kusukai adalah-" memandang sinis ke Tamaguchi "Orang yang suka berkata kasar!"_

_Pelipis Tamaguchi berkedut. "Kau menyindirku, cengeng!"_

_"Aku tidak menyindirmu! Aku memang bilang begitu untukmu!" Momoyumi balik menantang._

_"Kau... dasar makhluk cerewet dimuka bumi, akan kusumpal mulutmu agar kau sopan pada Tamaguchi-sama!" Tamaguchi melipat salah satu ujung lengan bajunya._

_"Ohh... aku takut~" Dengan nada dibuat-buat, Momoyumi mengambil ancang-ancang melipat kedua lututnya._

Namun tiba-tiba mereka semua lenyap, diterpa angin, meninggalkan sosok Orochimaru sendiri. Orochimaru terkejut, tercekat pada tenggorokan, lisannya tertunda bertutur tatkala angin kembali berhembus. Membawanya pada hadapan ketiga muridnya yang tewas. Momoyumi yang tak bergerak. Tamaguchi yang tewas dengan _Gentle_ dalam pertarungan, dan Nawaki yang bersimbah darah dengan memanggil namanya sebagai kata terakhir penutup nyawa.

Orochimaru membuka kelopak matanya, tak mau melihat lebih lanjut jika ia berlama-lama menutup matanya. Suara berat Jiraiya memaku kesadarannya bahwa sekarang ia ada didunia nyata.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin jadi guru juga, itu suatu hal yang mulia, sayangnya aku harus menempa diriku dulu, aku tidak sejenius dan sehebat kau, kau pasti tahu itu, Orochimaru."

Jiraiya kembali berlisan, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki ikatan antara guru dan murid, tapi melihat kondisimu, aku harus berpikir berkali-kali jika ditawari sensei menjadi _Jounin Instructor_, aku enggan kesepian lagi."

Jiraiya ikut duduk disamping rekannya, bersila dan ikut menatap air. Dengan kedua tangan dibelakang yang ia kokohkan ditanah, sebagai penopang badan.

"Lagi?" Nyaris tak terdengar, Orochimaru mengemukakan tanya. Namun Jiraiya menangkap suara itu.

"Ya... kau tahu sendiri sejarahku, Orochimaru, dan kesepian adalah kata yang paling kubenci. Kesepian itu kutimpa dengan sebuah ikatan.." menolehkan kepalanya kearah Orochimaru, "Sebuah ikatan denganmu."

Ada perasaan aneh menjalar dari dalam diri Orochimaru. Ia menahan untuk bertanya, kemana arah pembicaraan rekannya yang terkenal jahil dan mesum itu.

"Tumbuh di panti asuhan sangat tidak menyenangkan, tapi semenjak di akademi, aku mulai tahu bahwa aku memulai sebuah ikatan dengan seseorang. Aku selalu berusaha menyainginya dalam hal apapun. Aku ingin setiap pujian guru pengajar yang terlontar padanya juga disematkan padaku."

"Kejeniusan membuat kau menjadi pusat perhatian, aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak melihat punggungmu, karena itu aku selalu ingin berdiri disampingmu."

Hening melanda. Desiran angin menyapa lembut kulit.

Jiraiya mendongakan kepala, menatap tingginya langit, "Kau beruntung, sempat beruntung, tumbuh dibawah naungan kedua orang tuamu, dalam kasih dan cinta, meskipun rasa sakit kehilangan kedua orangtuamu tak terperi, mereka dimakamkan disini, ditanah yang kita bela, aku bahkan sampai sekarang lupa, ditanah mana jasad kedua orangtuaku bersemayam. Aku juga lupa, siapa saja dalam rombongan yang memberiku makan hingga rombongan kami menemukan tanah makmur yang dibentuk Hashirama dan Madara ini."

"Satu persatu, temanku menghilang karena diadopsi, aku sendirian, panti asuhan bukanlah tempat yang bagus membunuh sepi. Siapa sangka, rupanya aku memiliki sistem _Chakra_, dan aku memutuskan masuk ke akademi. Menjadi ninja. Yang kelak akan menjadi orang penting dan berguna bagi orang lain. Setidaknya itulah keinginanku."

"Yaah... kau tau lanjutannya, seorang jenius yang disebut-sebut hanya muncul dalam satu generasi hadir tepat menghentikan langkahku, tanpa patah semangat, dengan kecemburuan yang teramat sangat, aku berlatih tanpa kenal lelah, mencoba bersaing, agar aku juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya diselimuti pujian dan tatapan bangga, bukan tatapan tidak perduli, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa atau dari garis keturunan siapa."

Kembali menatap air, Jiraiya melanjutkan "Sebuah kejutan, aku ditempatkan pada tim yang sama dengannya, aku terus berlatih keras agar _sensei_ juga menjadikan aku murid tersayangnya. Meskipun sampai sekarang, aku tetap tak bisa merebut perhatian penuh sensei."

"Aku, terus dan terus akan menyainginya, agar aku tetap ingat untuk apa aku berpijak, agar aku tetap sadar, untuk apa aku berlatih, agar aku tetap menjadi aku. Agar aku tidak kehilangan siapa diriku."

Orochimaru tak meyangka, benar-benar tak terbesit dalam benak, betapa ia begitu dilihat dan dianggap oleh salah satu dari dua orang teman dekatnya semenjak kecil. Orochimaru mencoba kembali meneguhkan hati, memaksakan usai ratapan kehilangannya.

Siluet dalam bayang pikirannya terbentuk, mengarahkan pada kejadian pilu semasa perang dunia dulu. Orochimaru kecil memeluk sang ibu tercinta, yang sudah siap melepas nyawa, dan memberikan petuah terakhir.

_"Aku... akan menghidupkan kalian suatu hari nanti" Orochimaru menunduk dan mencium kening sang ibu._

_"Yang pergi tetap akan pergi, yang tinggal akan tetap tinggal, sampai kapanpun, tetaplah berada dijalanmu," nafas sang ibu mulai memberat "Jangan pernah kau kehilangan pijakkan anakku, jangan pernah kehilangan dirimu sendiri, yakinlah jika..." sang ibu meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dada Orochimaru "Jika kau tidak pernah kehilangan dirimu, kami selalu ada disini. Kami sangat menyayangimu nak, Sang ibu menghembuskan nafas terakhir dalam renggang ajal._

"Sampai kapanpun, aku akan menjadi rivalmu, Orochimaru, dengan cara itulah aku menjaga agar ikatan yang terbentuk di antara kita tetap pada jalinannya. Agar ikatan itu tetap mengikis kesepianku," Jiraiya kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Orochimaru, dengan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Orochimaru, Jiraiya berujar, "Jika kau kehilangan dirimu, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menjalin simpul ikatan itu lagi, jadi, berhentilah meratap dan kembalilah jadi rivalku."

Hening kembali melingkupi kedua manusia tersebut. Jiraiya masih setia menjaga kepalan tangannya di udara. Orochimaru menatap keseriusan dalam setiap gores wajah Jiraiya. Perlahan, Orochimaru mengepal tangannya, lalu menyatukan kepalan tangannya pada kepalan tangan Jiraiya.

Sebuah ikatan yang akan mati-matian mereka jaga nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hanzo-_sama_, Tsuchikage sudah setuju denganku membentuk sekutu, dengan mengajak anda bergabung, kami ingin menjadikan anda sebagai pimpinan pasukan sekutu."

"Berikan aku alasan tepat pembetukan pasukan sekutu, Kazekage."

Dalam ruangan kerja Hanzo, Kazekage melanjutkan lawatan politiknya di Amegakure.

"Seperti yang kujelaskan di awal tadi, tujuan pasukan sekutu adalah meredam Konoha. Mereka terus tumbuh menjadi desa ninja yang kuat. Aku dan Tsuchikage hanya merasa khawatir, Konoha menyerang desa lain untuk mempertahankan dan memperkuat desa mereka, dan melakukan ekspansi ke desa lain untuk memperluas batas wilayah mereka. Daimyo Negara Api akan menurut saja Hokage, itu juga akan memberikan keuntungan politis bagi pemerintah Negara Api."

"Hanya itu?" Mata Hanzo tersirat tanya, karena hanya matalah bagian wajahnya terlihat. Hanzo mengenakan masker lengkap dengan filter untuk menyaring udara dan pelindung kepala dengan sebuah pipa kecil disisi kanan pelindung kepala yang terhubung langsung dengan masker sebagai saluran pembuangan udara.

"Sebagai pemimpin desa, aku tak ingin desaku di obrak-abrik oleh desa lain. Begitu pula dengan anda, bukan? Akan banyak alasan mereka untuk menyulut perperangan antar desa. Mereka akan menggunakan berbagai cara untuk itu."

"Karena itulah, aku berinisiatif membentuk pasukan sekutu. Dengan menyatukan kekuatan beberapa negara, Konoha tidak akan seenaknya dalam kancah internasional." Lanjut Kazekage, "Pasukan sekutu ibarat penjaga perdamaian di _Genso no Kuni_. Tugas pasukan sekutu hanyalah berjaga-jaga, seandainya Konoha mulai lupa diri dan berulah."

Hanzo diam. Bergabung dengan pasukan sekutu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diputuskan begitu saja. Memikirkan efek samping yang akan menimpa desanya, merupakan urutan pertama dalam pertimbangan Hanzo.

"Berikan aku waktu, Kazekage, aku secepatnya akan memberikan jawabannya padamu."

"Tentu, tentu Hanzo-sama, kami berharap anda bersedia bergabung dengan kami. Dan harapan terbesar saya, dengan kebijaksanaan dan keagungan anda memimpin Amegakure, anda juga bisa menjadi pemimpin untuk pasukan sekutu dalam menjaga perdamaian di _Genso no Kuni_."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi Hanzo-_sama_, pikirkanlah matang-matang keuntungan jika bergabung dengan kami."

Dengan menunduk hormat, Kazekage mengundurkan diri dari ruangan Hanzo. Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, suara ketukan kembali menginterupsi.

"Masuk!"

Seorang bawahan Hanzo datang dan segera berlutut. "Hanzo-_sama_, ada surat kenegaraan dari Konohagakure." Dengan hati-hati dan penuh hormat, bawahan itu memberikan gulungan pada pemimpinnya.

Hanzo menerima gulungan itu. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Memastikan bawahannya pergi, Hanzo membuka gulungan tersebut.

_"Nota keberatan?"_

_"Penyerangan terhadap ninja Konoha yang sedang melakukan misi diluar desa?"_

Hanzo menutup gulungan tersebut.

_"Apa maksudnya ini?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu ini saat yang tidak tepat, tapi aku harus bertanya padamu, karena hanya kau yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang akan kuajukan."

Orochimaru sedikit menaikan alis. "Soal apa?"

Jiraiya mengambil sesuatu dari saku rompi Jouninnya, sehelai bulu burung.

"Apa yang kau tahu dari para penyerangmu? Apa kau bisa mengetahui idenditas asli mereka?"

"Idenditas asli?" Orochimaru menolak bertatap muka dengan Jiraiya, "Jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa mereka bukan ninja Ame?"

"Ya... " Jiraiya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku lain dirompinya, sebuah buku agenda kecil dan sebuah pensil.

"Mereka samurai."

Jiraiya terbelalak. Ia bersumpah bahwa dari semua kemungkinan yang telah diakumulasi, tak pernah mengarah ke samurai, benar-benar tak pernah. Sedikitpun tidak.

"Darimana kau bisa memastikannya?" Jiraiya takut salah dengar kalau rekannya tersebut salah bicara.

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Hufft... ini benar-benar diluar dugaan."

"Ada yang menghentikan mereka. Tepat saat... " Orochimaru merapatkan semua jemari kanannya, meletakan ujung jemari tersebut dikeningnya, "... dia hendak membunuhku, dengan menancapkan pedangnya dikepalaku."

Jiraiya merinding.

"Malaikat, heh?" Jiraiya berseloroh, sungguh tak lucu.

"Bukan, bisa jadi rekan mereka, tapi aku dapatkan hal penting dari salah satu penyerangku."

"Apa ?"

"Sebuah nama."

Jiraiya menegakan pensilnya diatas lembar agenda, bersiap mencatat.

"Saat itu, orang yang menahan pedang yang akan menembus kepalaku berkata, hentikan, Nobuyuki."

Jiraiya mencatat nama itu, lalu memberikan helai bulu berwarna emas kepada Orochimaru. "Mereka membawa burung?"

Dalam sela jemarinya, Orochimaru menatap bulu burung tersebut.

"Tidak, tapi aku mendengar kepakan sayap burung ketika mereka semua pergi."

"Mereka? Maksudmu?"

"Dari hawa kehadirannya, setidaknya ada dua sampai tiga orang yang datang untuk menghentikan penyerangan."

"Jadi, diantara orang-orang yang menahan si Nobuyuki itu, ada yang membawa burung, atau mungkin diantara penahan itu ada orang yang berbulu seperti bulu burung." Bukan candaan, kalimat terakhir Jiraiya murni kebodohan.

"Nobuyuki, burung dengan bulu berwarna emas, tiga orang." Usai mencatat, Jiraiya menutup agendanya dan berdiri. "Baiklah, ini sudah cukup. Samurai ya, aku tahu harus kemana terlebih dahulu.

Jiraiya berbalik dan meninggalkan Orochimaru. "Kau tidak bertanya apa maksudku bertanya padamu mengenai ini? Dan aku akan kemana?"

Memperhatikan aliran air yang damai, dengan wajah datar Orochimaru menanggapi, "Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Berhati-hatilah, tubuhku belum pulih, aku tak bisa membantu."

Jiraiya meneruskan langkahnya yang terhenti sembari tersenyum. Tanpa ia tahu, Orochimaru juga sedang tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Oda. Negara besi.**

Nobunaga dan Nobuhide duduk berhadapan, dipisahkan sebuah meja rendah.

"Jadi, sekarang adikmu menghilang dari penjara?"

"Benar, ayahanda, tak ada jejak. Semua pengawal penjara tewas."

"Lalu, apa aku bisa percaya bahwa berita yang kau sampaikan benar?" Suara bariton menginvasi suasana.

"Ayahanda, ananda curiga dengan gelagat adinda Nobuyuki belakangan ini. Karena itu, ananda memerintahkan Ieyashu mengawasi adinda Nobuyuki. Dengan burung elang yang telah dilatihnya."

Nobunaga memberi jeda sejenak, "Burung elang Ieyashu memantau pergerakan adinda Nobuyuki. Sesaat setelah kunjungan Kazekage dikediaman kita, adinda Nobuyuki mencegat Kazekage dalam perjalanan pulang, dan membuat kesepakatan.

"Kesepakatan?"

"Ananda menemukan ini dikamar adinda Nobuyuki." Nobunaga memberikan selembar kertas pada Nobuhide.

Menerima kertas tersebut, kening Nobuhide mengkerut. "Ini adalah... kesepakatan yang kutolak." Raut wajah pemimpin klan Oda langsung mengeras tatkala ia melihat sketsa gambar dan nama pada kertas tersebut. Senju Tsunade dan Senju Nawaki.

"Dan adinda Nobuyuki telah membunuh Senju Nawaki."

"Ini akan menimbulkan perselisihan hebat antara kita dan desa Konoha." Kepala sang pemimpin keluarga mendadak sakit kepala, tidak menyangka kelakuan putra keduanya akan memberikan efek dashyat. "Bahkan perang."

"Nobunaga, cari adikmu! Kemungkinan bahwa ia bersembunyi atau disembunyikan Suna sangat besar. Seret dia kehadapanku! Jika perwakilan Konoha datang, langsung temui aku!"

"Baik ayahanda."

Seraya berdiri, Nobuhide memijit pelipis yang berdenyut "Bertikai dengan desa ninja adalah hal yang serius, jauh lebih serius daripada pertikaian kita dengan klan Takeda."

Setelah sang ayah pergi, Nobunaga bangkit, menuju keluar.

Sementara dilorong penghubung ruang utama dengan taman luar, Ieyashu dan Hideyoshi sudah menanti. Berdiri berseberangan.

"Burungmu, rupanya punya peran penting, hah, pria pesolek."

Ieyashu tetap diam tanpa geming, bersedekap bersender pada pilar penyangga lorong dengan burung elang berbulu keemasan setia bertengger dibahunya.

"Hai manis, apa mungkin Konoha menyerang kesini?"

"Mungkin." Ieyashu menjawab tanpa minat.

"Atau mungkin, sesaat lagi kita akan dengar berita perang antara Konoha dan Ame..."

Ieyashu menatap tajam Hideyoshi. "Mereka bukan kumpulan orang bodoh. Jika mereka menyelidiki tentang siapa yang mereka ninja mereka, bisa saja mereka mendatangi kita. Mereka adalah ninja. Salah satu jenis manusia yang mampu membangkitkan energi spiritual dalam tubuh mereka, selain penyihir, tentunya, mereka akan gunakan segala cara menemukan pelaku penyerangan terhadap ninja mereka."

Nobunaga mendekati kedua rekannya, yang masih bercengkrama.

"Jadi, Nobuhide-_sama_ memerintahkanmu mencari Nobuyuki?" Ieyashu menyambut Nobunaga dengan alis menaik.

"Ya... tapi..." ia menatap kedua rekannya.

Hideyoshi tampak acuh, mendekati Ieyashu dan membelai helai burung elang unik tersebut.

"Jika ia berada di Suna, tak ada gunanya kita mencarinya."

"Entah kenapa, aku tiba-tiba lapar." Hideyoshi menyambung, meskipun tidak ada kaitannya.

"Yang lebih penting sekarang, persiapkan pasukan kalian berdua."

Ieyashu menyeringai, "Berjaga-jaga jika Konoha kemari, bukan begitu?"

"Sepertinya, aku benar-benar lapar." Hideyoshi tersenyum penuh arti pada elang dibahu Ieyashu, tetap mengelus lembut helaian bulu keemasan tersebut. Burung elang itu menatap takut.

"Persiapkan pedang kalian berdua. Jika mereka datang dengan kekerasan, maka kita akan menyambut mereka dengan tajamnya pedang!" Raut wajah Nobunaga benar-benar serius.

"Nobuyuki adalah adikku, meski dia membunuh garis keturunan utama pemimpin Konoha, dengan tanganku sendiri, aku yang akan menghabisi Nobuyuki!"

"Aku ingin makan burung panggang."

BUGH!

"DENGARKAN AKU KALAU AKU SEDANG BERBICARA, MURID TOLOL!"

Sesaat setelah itu Hideyoshi menjerit pilu.

_**-SANNIN-**_

Hiruzen menatap gulungan surat resmi dari Amegakure. Belum ia membacanya, seorang ANBU hadir dan berlutut dihadapannya.

"Hokage-_sama_, Hamba melapor tentang kondisi perbatasan."

"Ada apa?"

"Pasukan perbatasan diserang oleh ninja Amegakure, namun mereka tidak merangsek kedalam wilayah kita, seusai menyerang, mereka kembali ke arah Ame."

"Berapa orang perkiraanmu?"

"Lima belas sampai dua puluh ninja Ame, Hokage-_sama_."

Tanpa suara ketukan, pintu ruang Hokage terbuka dan masuklah Koharu dan Homura.

"Lanjutkan laporanmu!"

"Dua orang ninja kita tewas, beberapa yang terluka telah dalam penanganan medis. Laporan selesai!"

"Terus pantau pergerakan mereka! Dan terus berikan laporan berkala padaku!"

"Siap, Hokage-_sama_!"

Syuut!

ANBU tersebut menghilang dalam _shunsin_. Homura dan Koharu mendekat ke arah Hiruzen yang membuka gulungan surat dengan stempel resmi dari Amegakure.

_"Aku tidak mengerti atas dasar apa kalian mengajukan nota keberatan. Ini adalah bentuk pencemaran nama baik. Amegakure tidak pernah memberikan misi untuk membunuh ninja Konoha yang melakukan misi diluar desa Konoha._

_Menanggapi nota keberatan kalian, kami, Amegakure menyatakan perang terbuka terhadap Konoha. Dan Amegakure menjadi pimpinan dan basis pasukan sekutu yang terdiri dari Amegakure, Iwagakure, dan Sunagakure._

_Status perang kami berlakukan semenjak surat ini dikirim. Jika surat permintaan maaf atas pencemaran nama baik belum kami terima dalam 2x24 jam, maka jangan salahkan kami menyerang terlebih dahulu, demi stabilitas perdamaian di Genso no Kuni."_

"Demi stabiitas perdamaian di _Genso no Kuni_?"

"Jadi, mereka menyatakan perang sekarang?" Mitokada Homura menatap tajam Hiruzen.

"Kita harus bertindak cepat!" Koharu menambahkan.

"Mereka membentuk pasukan sekutu, gabungan dari Iwa, Suna, dan Ame." Hiruzen mencoba menjelaskan situasi.

"Kita harus ambil tindakan, Hiruzen!" Homura mendesak.

"Sekarang ini, kita harus menyerang terlebih dahulu, jangan sampai desa kita diporak-porandakan seperti perang dunia dulu."

Mata Hiruzen masih terpaku pada surat tersebut, terfokus pada kata Sunagakure.

"Kita harus pertimbangkan dengan baik, Homura, Koharu, menyerang terlebih dahulu ataupun menunggu diperbatasan. Tapi, ada cara yang jauh lebih baik untuk kita tempuh. Aku akan berangkat ke Ame untuk bernegosiasi, sebisa mungkin, kita hindari perang."

Pintu ruangan Hokage kembali terbuka. Danzo masuk dengan bersedekap dada dan seringai mencibir.

"Betapa naifnya, ketika ada pernyataan perang secara terang-terangan, kau malah mengajukan negosiasi."

Hiruzen berdiri menghadap jendela. Dengan menautkan tangan dibelakang punggung, Hiruzen menghisap dalam pipa rokoknya.

"Perang akan lebih banyak menimbulkan kerugian dari kedua belah pihak. Pasti ada cara lain, untuk menghentikan mereka. Dengan negosiasi, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hanzo, tentang kesalah-pahaman tentang nota keberatan kita. Ia merasa tertuduh, itulah alibi Hanzo untuk menyatakan perang."

Hiruzen berbalik, "Dan Sunagakure memiliki keterkaitan dengan semua ini, aku yakin begitu!"

"Lalu, jika kau berhasil bernegosiasi, kau kira Sunagakure akan diam saja? Yang ada Sunagakure makin memprovokasi pasukan sekutu." Koharu kesal, dengan sikap lembek Hiruzen.

"Aku terharu Hiruzen, sungguh!" Nada mengejek benar-benar kentara pada setiap silabel Danzo.

"Kebaikan hatimu akan mengantarkan Konoha pada kehancuran, jika kita tak segera bertindak, maka kita akan diserang terlebih dahulu, dibagian mana kau masih kurang mengerti, heh?"

"Terima kasih pujianmu, Danzo." Hiruzen balas mengejek.

"Cih! Apa perlu ANBU NE bertindak terlebih dahulu." Koharu dan Mitokada memastikan bahwa perkataan Danzo bukanlah pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

"Kita tidak tahu seberapa banyak jumlah pasukan yang mereka miliki. Dengan kekuatan militer Amegakure yang terbilang kecil, kita perlu waspadai dukungan dari Suna dan Iwa. Terlebih, Hanzo si salamander adalah ninja yang menyandang predikat ninja terkuat saat ini." Hiruzen berpikir makin keras.

"Dengan menyerang mereka terlebih dahulu, kemungkinan mereka menang malah sangat besar."

"Kecuali kau memutus jalur bala bantuan mereka." Danzo berujar.

"Strategi, _porrufessa_?!" Koharu bertanya dengan menaikan nada suaranya.

Dengan kasar, Hiruzen menyingkirkan semua peralatan diatas meja kerjanya dengan sekali sapuan tangan lalu membentangkan peta negara elementer. "Kemungkinan, mereka belum mengumpulkan pasukan secara utuh dan besar-besaran."

"Pembatas kita dengan Iwa adalah Kusagakure dan Tanogakure. Sedangkan pembatas kita dengan Suna adalah Ame sendiri. Kita bisa memutus bala bantuan dari Iwa dengan masuk melalui Kusagakure." Hiruzen menarik garis lurus dengan pensil dari Konoha ke Iwa.

"Sedangkan memutus jalur bala bantuan dari Suna melalui jalur darat, hampir tak mungkin, karena Ame tepat ditengah antara Suna dan Konoha." Hokage ketiga memberi tanda silang pada Ame.

Mengambil salah satu pensil yang terjatuh di lantai, Danzo mendekat pada meja kerja, begitu pula dengan Homura dan Koharu.

"Kecuali jika kita jauh memutar dengan jalur laut." Danzo memberi tanda melengkung dari Konoha ke Suna.

"Akan banyak memakan waktu, Danzo." Homura seksama melihat peta.

"Jauh lebih bagus kurasa, daripada kita mengerahkan seluruh pasukan kita berhadapan langsung." Danzo menerangkan.

"INU!"

Hokage berteriak, dan sesaat setelahnya, satu dari empat ANBU pengawal pribadi Hokage sudah datang menekuk lutut.

"Duli hamba, Hokage-_sama_!"

"Kumpulkan semua ninja kita dari Chunnin hingga Jounin. Panggil kembali para ninja yang melakukan misi tingkat C hingga A yang sedang berada diluar desa. Satu jam dari sekarang mereka harus berkumpul. Siaga satu diberlakukan!"

"Siap! Hokage-_sama_!" ANBU bertopeng porselen dengan corak anjing tersebut menghilang dengan _shunsin_, Empat orang dalam ruangan itu saling bertatapan.

Hiruzen mengenakan caping Hokage dengan huruf kanji 'api' seraya berujar "Bersiaplah, perang dunia kedua sudah di depan mata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Setelah menghabiskan waktu perjalanan hampir satu hari satu malam, berendam air hangat adalah rileksasi terbagus." Jiraiya bermonolog, dengan setengah tubuh yang terendam air hangat.

Berbalik, Jiraiya dihadapkan dengan pemisah ruangan pria dan wanita. Tanpa perlu keluar dari kolam, Jiraiya merapatkan wajahnya pada celah pemisah, pada beberapa kayu yang agak renggang.

Memicingkan sebelah mata, Jiraiya fokus pada pemandangan surga yang tersaji dihadapannya. Dengan sedikit cairan merah yang mengalir di lubang hidungnya, Jiraiya menyeringai lebar.

"Khu..khu..khu... bagus.. lepaskan handukmu... wua..wua.. WUA!"

Darah segar ter-crot ria dari kedua lubang hidung Jiraiya, badanya langsung panas dingin, menahan semua gejolak yang bergelora.

"Wow! Besarnya! Huhua... mantap sekali... hu..hua... indahnya..."

Mendengar bunyi langkah kaki, Jiraiya gerak kilat ke posisi semula. Bersiul dan bersenandung kecil, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dua orang berperawakan tinggi besar masuk kedalam kolam, ikut berendam.

Salah seorang yang berdagu kotak, bercakap dengan temannya yang berambut cepak.

"Hey, apa kau tahu kenapa kediaman klan Oda dijaga ketat?"

"Entahlah, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku yang bertanya duluan, kenapa kau balik tanya!" Si dagu kotak makin merendahkan badannya dalam air. "Bahkan sekarang ini, pasukan Tokugawa juga berjaga-jaga."

"Mungkin sudah saatnya mereka mencoba melawan klan Takeda, itu rahasia umum."

"Ya... mungkin mereka sedang persiapkan pasukan untuk itu... mungkin."

Jiraiya dengan seksama mendengarkan percakapan dua pengunjung yang menganggu 'penelitian' nya barusan. "Maaf tuan-tuan, perkenalkan, aku adalah Jiraiya, pembuat pedang. Aku kemari ingin mengantarkan pedang pesanan seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tahu alamatnya dimana."

Si rambut cepak bertanya keheranan, "Untuk siapa?" Rekannya yang berdagu kotak melanjutkan tanya "Bagaimana kau tidak tahu alamat pemesanmu?"

"Hahaha..." Jiraiya menggaruk rambut bagian belakang dan tertawa hambar. "Beliau hanya berkirim surat kepadaku, karena sibuk, mungkin."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Nobuyuki."

Keduanya terkejut, "Dia adalah anak terakhir dari pemimpin klan Oda, Oda Nobuhide. Rumahnya tak jauh dari sini."

"Mudah sekali mencarinya, Oda adalah klan besar disini." Si rambut cepak menambahkan.

"Ah, baiklah tuan-tuan, terima kasih, kalau begitu aku duluan... " Jiraiya segera keluar kolam dan beranjak ke kamar ganti.

"Aku harus cari penginapan dulu. Untuk beristirahat dan meneruskan novel Icha-icha paradiseku... pemandangan tadi itu inspirasi yang bagus.. khe..khe..khe..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seluruh ninja dari berbagai level telah berkumpul di Aula tempat biasanya ujian Chunnin tahap kedua dilangsungkan. Gaung para ninja yang berkerumun memenuhi aula tersebut. Hokage ketiga masuk diiringi para dewan penasihat, yaitu Homura, Koharu dan Danzo.

Hokage mengendarkan pandangan keseluruh ninja yang tiba-tiba hening sejak kedatangannya. Tidak menemukan Tsunade dalam barisan tim medis, Hiruzen menghela nafas.

"Ninja Konoha, kali ini aku mengumpulkan kalian karena ada pemberitahuan darurat." Hiruzen membuka kata. "Amegakure, Iwagakure, dan Sunagakure menyatakan perang terhadap kita!"

Seluruh ninja yang hadir terkejut. Tubuh mereka menegang, sontak ratusan pasang telinga berdiri, seksama mendengarkan arahan selanjutnya.

"Kita akan maju menyerang terlebih dahulu. Dengan membagi tim menjadi tiga kelompok penyerang. Masing-masing kelompok nantinya bisa terpecah menjadi kelompok lebih kecil, sesuai kondisi lapangan!"

"Dan Kato!"

Dan Kato maju kedepan.

Hiruzen memberikan instruksi lanjutan. "Kau pimpin kelompok satu. Yang langsung menuju Ame. Kalian adalah penyerang inti!"

"Siap! Hokage-_sama_!"

"Torifu!"

Pemimpin klan Akimichi maju. "Kau akan memimpin kelempok dua, yang akan menjadi tim sayap. Masuk melalui Kusagakure dan hadang bala-bantuan dari Iwagakure!"

"Siap! Hokage-_sama_!"

"Orochimaru!"

Hening. Tak ada sosok yang dipanggil menyahut ataupun menghadap kedepan.

"Kemana kau, Orochimaru? Apa kau belum pulih? Padahal saat ini aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Ryu!"

Syuut.

Seorang ANBU pengawal Hokage, muncul dihadapan Hokage ketiga.

"Cari Orochimaru!"

ANBU dengan topeng corak naga tersebut mengangguk, tanpa bicara kembali menghilang dengan shunsin.

"Kagami!"

Uchiha Kagami maju kedepan. "Kau akan memegang kelompok tiga. Putus bala bantuan dari Sunagakure, melalui jalur laut."

"Siap! Hokage-_sama_!, tapi, memutar jalur laut akan memakan waktu, Hokage-sama. Bagaimana jika bala-bantuan sudah mereka kirim terlebih dahulu."

"Kelompok tiga dan dua akan bergabung dengan komando kelompok satu. Kalian akan menjadi tim pendukung yang akan menggempur pasukan sekutu dari sisi kiri dan kanan."

Dan Kato sedikit terkejut. Perintah Hokage barusan sama saja menjadikannya komando utama dari seluruh pasukan Konoha.

"Kalian mengerti sampai disitu?" Semua hening, ketiga pemimpin kelompok mengangguk paham. "Jangan sampai mereka bisa masuki perbatasan negara api. JAGA KEDAULATAN TANAH KITA!"

"BESOK PAGI SESUDAH MATAHARI TERBIT, MOBILISASI HARUS SELESAI! BUBAR!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade meringkuk dibalik selimut. Airmata usai turun, tapi kesedihan tak kunjung mereda, dengan kalung berlian berwarna hijau dalam genggamnya, Tsunade mencoba menutup mata. Memaksakan tidur.

Tapi setiap kelopak mata tertutup, senyum Nawaki terkembang dalam bayang. Mati-matian menahan sesak, Tsunade menggigil sambil merapatkan selimut ketubuhnya.

Malam hampir usai meski pagi belum menjelang, suara ketukan pada jendela memaksa Tsunade bangkit. Terkejut dengan sosok kekasihnya yang melambai. Tsunade menggeser jendela, membiarkan Dan Kato masuk, dan langsung memeluknya.

Dalam rengkuh dekapan Dan Kato, Tsunade mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan kehangatan menjalar dan mengalir ke tubuhnya. Dan Kato melonggarkan peluknya, Tsunade sedikit menggeliat. Enggan menjauh, namun segera membuang muka ketika Dan Kato menatap intens wajahnya, tepatya dikantung mata kehitaman yang sentiasa menggelayut beberapa hari ini.

"Kau kurang tidur, sayang?"

Tsunade hanya diam, lalu tubuhnya dituntun lembut oleh sang kekasih, untuk duduk ditepi ranjang. Dan Kato berlutut dihadapannya.

"Aku harus pergi sayang, maaf." Tsunade terkejut. Genggaman tangan Dan Kato makin erat membekap jemarinya. "Situasi saat ini sedang tak bagus, Amegakure menyatakan perang, dengan sekutu Iwagakure dan Sunagakure."

"Aku harus memimpin salah satu kelompok pasukan," Tsunade menunduk, helaian poninya jatuh dan menimpa wajah Dan Kato. "Tetaplah dirumah sayang, jaga dirimu selama aku tak ada."

"Kau... akan meninggalkanku juga?" Tetes liquid bening yang ditahan-tahan, akhirnya tumpah beranak sungai dipipi Tsunade.

"Tidak... selama aku belum menjadi Hokage, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Tsunade merapatkan keningnya dengan kepala Dan Kato. "Kumohon... tetaplah disini."

"Aku tak bisa Tsunade.. pasukan akan berangkat tepat ketika matahari terbit."

Airmata membanjir, deras membasahi rambut dikepala Dan Kato.

"Kumohon... Hiks... kumohon..."

"Aku akan pulang sayang, percayalah, aku akan kembali dalam pelukanmu."

Tsunade mengeratkan rangkulan lengannya pada leher Dan Kato. Dan Kato mencium genggam tangan kekasih tercinta.

Tsunade tiba-tiba membuka jemari yang sedari tadi merapat. Berlian hijau itu direntangkan rantainya, Tsunade mengalungkan ke leher Dan Kato, lalu mengecup keningnya. Dan Kato berdiri, diikuti Tsunade.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan kembali."

Seraya mengusap kedua mata Tsunade, Dan Kato tersenyum lembut. Lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tsunade. Sebuah kecupan perpisahan.

"Cintamulah yang akan mengantarkanku pulang. Aku akan kembali untukmu."

Dan Kato berbalik. Dengan kalung hijau milik Hokage pertama yang berkilau, Dan Kato melompati jendela dan menuju pasukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah menyapa Konoha. Keadaan begitu lenggang meski aktivitas warga berjalan seperti biasa. Pasukan tiga telah terlebih dahulu berangkat fajar baru menyising di ufuk timur. Ketika matahari tak lagi mengintip, pasukan satu dan dua menyusul.

Sementara itu di negara besi, Jiraiya meneropong dibalik semak, memantau kediaman klan Oda.

"Cukup ramai, untuk bagian depan dan halaman. Tapi gerbang masuk ke rumah itu hanya dijaga dua orang."

Menyimpan teropong kecil yang biasa digunakan dalam prosesi "penelitian", Jiraiya dengan santai keluar dari belukar dan menuju gerbang masuk kediaman Oda.

"Hai! Siapa kau?!" Salah satu penjaga terkejut. Rekannya segera mengeratkan gemggaman pada ganggang pedangnya.

Jiraiya makin mendekat, dan kini telah berhadapan dengan kedua penjaga gerbang yang berdiri sejajar. Tanpa babibu, Jiraiya menancapkan _Kunai_ ke leher penjaga kesebelah kanan dan tinjuan keperut penjaga sebelah kiri. Penjaga kanan roboh kebelakang, sementara penjaga kiri membungkuk dengan pandangan berkunang. Jiraiya memegang kepala sipenjaga tersebut, lalu memelintirnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi tulang leher yang berderak.

.

.

.

Hiruzen sedang mengamati suatu dokumen, dengan pipa rokok yang masih mengepulkan asap. Seorang ANBU dengan topeng naga hadir dengan shunsin dihadapannya.

"Lapor Hokage-_sama_!"

"Ada apa, ryu? Apakah kau sudah menemukan Orochimaru?"

"Lapor! Hamba memastikan bahwa Orochimaru-_san_ tidak ada di Konoha!"

Hiruzen menjambak rambutnya sendiri, mengeluh kesal "kemana kau Orochimaru?!"

.

.

.

Nobunaga berjalan ditaman belakang kediamannya, dibelakangnya Hideyoshi dan Ieyashu mengekor.

"Apa kalian sudah persiapkan pasukan kalian masing-masing?" Nobunaga menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Sudah.. oh guruku." Hideyoshi berkelakar.

"Total gabungan pasukan kita bertiga kurang lebih dua ribu orang." Jawab Ieyashu normal.

"Bagus..." Nobunaga kembali melangkah, lalu terhenti ketika melihat salah satu penjaga gerbang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Si penjaga gerbang hanya diam, lalu berdiri terpaku. Yang aneh, matanya terpejam.

"Apa dia berjalan sambil tidur, atau tidur sambil berjalan?" Hideyoshi menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.

Tiba-tiba bayangan si penjaga berdiri, lalu dengan cepat membentuk sosok Jiraiya, yang dibarengi ambruknya tubuh si penjaga ketanah.

"SIAPA KAU?!" Nobunaga terkejut. Sementara Ieyashu sudah bersiap dengan tiga pedang dipinggangnya.

"Kau bertanya siapa aku?"

Nobunaga menghunuskan pedang besarnya, begitu pula Hideyoshi.

Jiraiya mengepalkan ke-empat jemarinya dengan jempol yang mengacung, Jiraiya mengetukan jempolnya ke _hitai-ate_ nya berulang-ulang.

"APA KAU TAK LIHAT INI, HAH?!"

Dentingan senjata tajam langsung terdengar.

**To be Continue**

**Porrufessa : **Profesor. Dikarenakan lidah orang jepang yang jelibet, pembacaan berubah menjadi demikian.


End file.
